Sweet Child of Mine
by peggyjane
Summary: Five years after walking away from her newborn daughter Quinn starts to wonder about the little girl she gave away and what has become of her. This is a Puckleberry story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sweet Child of Mine.

**Pairing: **Puckleberry.

**Summary: **Five years after walking away from her newborn daughter Quinn starts to wonder about the little girl she gave away and what has become of her.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Glee do not belong to me but are the property of Fox and Ryan Murphy.

1.

Sitting down at the nearest empty table Quinn sipped slowly at her skinny latte as she picked up the discarded magazine from the chair next to her.

Opening the magazine in the middle she almost dropped her drink as she found herself staring into a pair of familiar hazel eyes.

Shaking her head she pulled her attention away from the young girl and started to read the article.

"**Broadway sensation Rachel Berry confirmed for the lead role in Wicked the movie." **

Biting her bottom lip Quinn could feel her hands begin to shake as she read how Rachel was to star in the movie version of the popular musical in a multi-million pound deal that would no doubt see her catapulted to Hollywood A-List.

Moving her attention back to the picture Quinn read the caption at the bottom of the page, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears as the words began to sink in.

"_**On the day the casting was confirmed Rachel Berry and her husband New York chef Noah Puckerman were seen enjoying a picnic lunch in Central Park with their adorable three-year-old daughter Eden." **_

Throwing the magazine down on the table in front of her Quinn almost burnt her hand as her latte splashed across her sleeve. "She's not their daughter, she's mine," she whispered to herself as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Finn. It's Quinn, we need to talk," she took a deep, calming breath before picking up the offending magazine and stuffing it into her bag.

Half-an-hour later Quinn found herself sat opposite her High School boyfriend, her hands clamped tightly together as she tried to keep her emotions under control.

"Is everything alright?" Finn asked, sensing her mood.

Pulling the magazine out of her bag Quinn slapped it down on the table in front of her. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"That's old news," Finn frowned, confused by what had gotten Quinn so mad. "That magazine must be a few years old by now because the movie finished filming months ago."

"I wasn't talking about the film," Quinn spat. "I was talking about this," she elaborated as she angrily jabbed her finger towards the offending caption.

Picking the magazine up Finn read the small caption as the penny finally dropped. "Oh. I know it must be difficult to see it written there but you walked away Quinn."

"Does she call Rachel Mom?" Quinn asked, her voice suddenly small and nervous.

Finn knew that he would eventually have to answer her questions but that didn't stop him from feeling uncomfortable. "I-"

"Does my little-girl call Rachel Berry Mom?" Quinn once again demanded to know.

After a few minutes silence Finn finally nodded. "Yes."

"For how long?" Quinn asked, needing to know exactly what had happened in the five years since she had walked away from her newborn baby.

"When you left Puck was awarded custody. Everyone could see that he and Rachel were falling for each other, but nothing really happened between then until Eden's first birthday and they've been together ever since, so I guess it just seemed like the natural thing for Rachel to take on the role of mother," Finn explained, trying to simplify a complicated situation.

Quinn shook her head. "But she's not her mother. I am."

"But you weren't there, you walked away, no-one could find you, Puck tried, we all did but in the end we just had to get on with it," Finn reasoned.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Quinn asked. "We've been in contact again for four months and you haven't once mentioned Puck, Rachel or Ed … or Eden," she stammered, the name sounding alien on her lips.

Finn shrugged, a part of him knew that this moment would come ever since he had bumped into Quinn on the streets of Columbus. "It wasn't my place to say."

"I want to see her," Quinn demanded.

"I-"

"If you don't tell me where they're living then I will go to the media, I'm sure someone will be interested to hear my story," Quinn blackmailed.

Looking at her Finn could see the anger in her eyes. "You can't do that."

"I can do what I want. So you have a choice; either you tell me where they are playing happy families with my daughter or I find out the hard way," Quinn spat with so much venom the devil himself would have run for cover.

Taking a deep breath Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, asking the lady behind him for a pen he quickly wrote down the address before handing it back to her.

"Before I give you this I just want you to consider one thing. No matter what you think of Puck and Rachel they have been the only parents that little girl has ever known, so however much you might want to hurt them it won't just be them that is affected by this, it will be Eden too," Finn reminded her as he handed her the address before walking away and leaving Quinn to contemplate his words in silence.

GLEE - GLEE - GLEE

Running through the spacious loft apartment Eden Jane Puckerman skidded her slipper-clad feet across the floor as she ran into her parents bedroom and launched herself onto her father, pulling at the duvet cover in an attempt to wake him up.

"It's time to wake up," Eden half-shouted, half-sung as she turned her attention to her mother.

Sitting up Puck pulled the little ball of energy into his arms. "Shh," he whispered into her ear as he carried her out of the bedroom and towards the large breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the lounge area.

"Why is it a shh moment?" Eden asked.

"Because your mom needs her sleep," Puck told his daughter as he sat her down on one of the stools.

Eden nodded. "So it's just the two of us for breakfast?"

"Yep. It's just you and me Kiddo," Puck smiled as he ruffled his daughter's light brown curls.

"Can we go out for breakfast?" Eden asked.

Puck's eyes lit up in a playful manner as he leaned on the bar opposite her. "Nah I think we'll just stick with Cheerios and OJ today. I mean it's not like it's a special occasion or anything."

"It is," Eden insisted. "It's a very, very special occasion."

"It is?" Puck questioned, furrowing his eyebrows for added effect.

Eden nodded, her messy curls falling in front of her face. "It's the most special day ever. It's my birthday."

"It is?" Puck asked.

Looking up at her father Eden sat up straight before placing her hands akimbo style on her hips. "Did you forget my birthday?"

"I would never forget your birthday," Puck assured her. "So it can't be today because I would definitely remember if it was your birthday."

"But it is my birthday, I'm five today, that's a whole hand, look," Eden said as she held up her right hand.

Putting some coffee in the espresso pot Puck turned on the stove and left it to boil before turning his attention back to his daughter. "If it was your birthday that would make today the sixteenth of June and it's not, we're still in May."

"No it's not silly, it's June and it is my birthday, I'll prove it," Eden said as she slid down from the stool and ran towards her bedroom.

Watching as she ran back towards him Puck couldn't help but laugh as she slapped a calendar down in front of him with today's date circled and the words 'Eden's Birthday' written in gold lettering and surrounded by stars.

"Oh," Puck breathed, covering his mouth in an attempt to keep a straight face as he took in the steely determination on the young girl's face. It amazed him everyday how alike Eden and Rachel's facial expressions could be, Rachel might not have been the young girl's biological mother but it was obvious to him that nurture had as much of an effect in a child's life as nature.

"I guess it is your birthday then," Puck added as he picked up the calendar.

Walking towards them Rachel pulled her dressing gown tightly around herself as she approached her husband and daughter. "Did I hear someone say it was their birthday?"

Eden nodded, practically jumping up and down. "Yes Mama it's my birthday."

"It is?" Rachel asked as she winked towards her husband.

"So she says," Puck answered his wife.

Eden sighed in a dramatic, over-the-top fashion that he had seen Rachel herself do many times. Shaking her head she then crossed her arms over her chest before turning to face her parents. "Oh no. Don't tell me you forgot too. That means that I won't have any presents."

"We're sorry Diva but we really thought it was still May," Puck lied.

"Can we at least go for breakfast then?" Eden asked, pouting her lips at them.

Puck nodded. "Sure. How about you go and get your favourite outfit on while your mother and I get dressed and them we'll go anywhere you want."

"Anywhere I want?" Eden asked.

"Anywhere you want," Puck assured her.

Eden looked up at her mother. "And can I wear anything I want?"

"Anything but pyjamas," Rachel told her as she watched Eden run off towards her bedroom, singing Happy Birthday to herself.

"I can't believed it worked exactly like you said it would," Puck smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Rachel leaned into him. "What can I say. I know my little-girl."

"And you're certain she'll pick Stardust Diner?" Puck asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately she's inherited your taste for all things retro and gimmicky," Rachel teased as she led him towards the bedroom so that they could get ready.

Just under an hour later Rachel, Puck and Eden bundled out of the house and headed in the direction of the Diner.

"Mom. Mama," Eden called as she ran up behind Rachel and took hold of her hand.

Holding her daughter's hand in hers Rachel looked down at the little girl. "Yes?"

"Do you like my outfit?" Eden asked as she let go of her hand, stepped in front of her and twirled to give the full effect.

"It's perfect," Rachel smiled as she took in the full outfit. Eden was wearing a pair of red leggings with white polka dots, a red tutu and a black Rolling Stones top that Puck had brought her and then she had on a pair of kids black Ugg boots and her hair hung loose around her face.

Walking up behind her Puck rested his hand on the small of Rachel's back. "I have no idea where she gets her fashion choices from."

"I blame Brittany and Mike," Rachel laughed as she watched Eden twirl down the street.

They got to the end of the street where the Diner was situated as Eden ran ahead of them. "Did you give Kurt the heads up?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded as they entered the Diner to find Eden stood there with a huge smile and a look of complete and utter shock on her face as she found her self faced with twenty of her closest friends and family, a large banner, a pile of presents, a birthday cake and multiple balloons.

As Puck and Rachel moved to stand by her side everyone burst into a chorus of Happy Birthday as Eden turned to face her parents. "You were joking me," she laughed as she looked around the room once more. "You really did remember."

"Of course we remembered," Puck assured her as he picked her up before turning to Rachel as the three of them shared a quiet moment together before the party really got started.

"We were just waiting to surprise you," Rachel added.

Eden wrapped her arm around Rachel so that she was cuddled between both of her parents. "I thought you forgot about me."

"We would never forget about you Diva," Rachel promised the little girl. "You are the most important person in our lives."

Eden looked down to where Puck's hand was rested on Rachel's five-month bump. "Even when the new baby comes?"

"Especially when the new baby comes, because we know that you will be the greatest big sister ever," Rachel smiled as she placed a kiss on the youngsters forehead.

"Now how about you go and open your presents," Puck said as he put her down watching as she ran towards the pile of gifts.

Turning to face his wife Puck rested both hands on her stomach. "Can you believe how far we've made it?"

"Most of the time, but sometimes I still have to pinch myself," Rachel admitted.

"We did that," Puck smiled as he watched Eden shake one of the presents before putting it down and moving on to the next one. "I love you Rachel Puckerman."

"I love you too Noah Berry," she smiled as she leaned into him before making her way over to join Eden in opening her presents.

Outside the Diner a lone figure stood watching the celebrations from a safe distance. Wiping at her eyes Quinn tried to hide her tears as she watched Puck and Rachel playing happy families with her little girl. When she had walked away from her newborn baby she had been a confused mess. But she was older now and she was ready to be a mother, she just hadn't expected to find somebody else already playing the role, and she definitely hadn't expected that person to be Rachel Berry.

As Quinn watched Rachel ruffle Eden's curls she made a silent promise to herself that no matter who it hurt, or what she had to do to make it happen, she was going to get her little girl back.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thanks for all the amazing reviews. I really wasn't expecting that response. That and my Road to Sectionals boxset have been my inspiration on my pre night-shift writing session.

2.

Shifting the sleeping child in his arms Puck carried her out of the car and onto the sidewalk as Rachel, his mother and his sister trailed behind all of them loaded with presents and shopping bags.

"I'll put her straight to bed," Puck said as he reached into his pocket for his keys.

Noticing his struggle Rachel reached into his pocket, took out the key and opened the door, once they were inside Rachel put the gifts down on the floor as she followed Puck into Eden's room. carefully they undressed her so that she was in just her vest and pants, pulling the cover over her Rachel kissed the sleeping girl before whispering gently into her ear.

"Mommy loves you baby-girl."

"Daddy too," Puck added as he turned the nightlight on before making his way out into the lounge.

Standing up his mother hugged Rachel before grabbing her bag and looking towards Puck. "Your sister and I are going to head to the hotel, we've got an early start in the morning."

"Thanks for coming," Puck nodded as he hugged his mother.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," she smiled as she moved back to Rachel and stroked her belly. "Now you give my love to my grandchildren. Both of them. And you take care of my girls," she added, turning her attention between Puck and Rachel.

"I will," Puck promised as he watched his mother and sister leave.

Sitting down on the sofa Rachel leaned against her husband as he placed his hand on her swollen belly while running the other one through her hair.

"Today was a great day," Rachel smiled, a tired yet satisfied smile.

"Eden had an amazing time," Puck smiled.

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. "Can you believe she's five already?"

"I know it seems hard to believe that there was a time that she wasn't in our lives," Puck whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Our little-girl is growing up," Rachel yawned. "It's-"

"Only she's not your little-girl," Quinn interrupted as she moved to stand in front of them, her eyes burning with determination. "She's my little-girl."

Carefully untangling himself from Rachel Puck stood up and faced her. "Quinn. How did you get in? How did you find us?"

"Your mother left the door open by mistake, I think the cab driver was hurrying her up," Quinn answered.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew where to find us," Puck raged.

Quinn shook her head. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm here now and I want my daughter back."

A part of Rachel had always known that this day would come, that Quinn would decide that she was ready to be a mother and the little family they had created would have to fight to survive, but that didn't make it any less painful. Hearing someone else refer to Eden as their daughter broke her heart in a way she didn't even know possible.

"She's not a designer bag Quinn, you can't just suddenly decide that you want her back. You walked away and gave up any right you have to be her mother," Puck insisted as he moved in front of Rachel as if he was trying to protect her from what was going on.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm her mother," Quinn argued.

"You've been missing for five years, we followed all the rules in trying to locate you, we went through all the right channels and when we couldn't I was awarded full custody," Puck explained.

Quinn shook her head. "Maybe so but that doesn't make Manhands her mother."

"We're not in High School anymore Quinn, insulting people just to make yourself feel better isn't going to work," Puck warned.

Stunned into silence Quinn tried to ignore Puck's words as she watched him reassuringly take Rachel's shaking hand in his.

"We're her parents Quinn, Rachel is my wife which makes her Eden's mother legally and in every other sense of the word," Puck said, laying out the way it was for her.

"I'm her mother, she's my daughter, I gave birth to her, I have rights," Quinn stammered suddenly scared that Puck was right and that she would have no legal claim to her daughter.

Puck looked at her, his face softening slightly. "I'm not saying you won't be able to be a part of her life but Rachel and I are her parents and I will not let anyone take that away from her or from us."

"I'll fight this," Quinn growled.

"If that's the way you want it to be," Puck shrugged. "Bring it on. But I will warn you now that I will move heaven and hell to stop my family getting hurt."

Standing up Rachel tried to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use as a single tear slipped from her eye. "Noah?"

"No one is taking her away from us," Puck insisted as he turned to face his wife, his face immediately taking on a look of concern as he spotted her pale features and the way she was shaking beside him.

"Rach?" Noah whispered as he pulled her into him.

"I'm alright," Rachel lied. "Just tired, maybe we could discuss this tomorrow."

Quinn spotted this as an opening to speak to a lawyer and properly find out about her options before speaking to them again, when she had first walked in here she hadn't even considered for one moment that the law would not be on her side. She had assumed that as Eden's mother she would hold all the cards.

"Just name the time and the place," Quinn said trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Puck whispered something in Rachel's ear before turning to face Quinn. "If you give us your number we'll call you."

"You'd better," Quinn hissed as she handed them a card.

Rachel nodded finally feeling strong enough to move away from Puck and support her own weight. She was about to head to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water when a little voice stopped her.

"Mommy?" Eden called, her voice thick with sleep.

Rachel turned towards the edge of the room where Eden stood dressed only in her underwear and clutching a well-worn grey dog in her hand. "Yes Baby-Girl?"

"I woke up and then I remembered that I fell asleep before you sang to me so I couldn't get back to sleep because I can only sleep when you sing to me," Eden babbled.

Smiling Rachel felt herself relax as she realised that no matter what she would always be an important part of Eden's life. "Would you like a lullaby?"

Eden nodded. "And can you lie with me till I sleep. I know I'm a big girl and your belly is fat now so maybe we could sleep in your bed?"

Behind them Puck laughed at his daughter's words as he moved to stand in between Quinn and where the two most important women in his life stood, his actions those of a man that would do anything to protect his family.

Taking Eden's hand Rachel turned to face Puck. "Diva is going to sleep with us tonight."

"Sure," Puck nodded.

"Night Daddy," Eden yawned.

Noah blew them both a kiss. "Daddy will be in soon Baby-Girl."

Quinn felt her feet frozen to the spot as she watched Rachel take her little girl into the bedroom as Eden talked excitedly about what song she wanted her to sing.

"That should be me, I should be the one singing her to sleep," Quinn whispered.

"You walked away Quinn, five years ago today you left her without a mother, do you have any idea how hard that was? I was a single father and in High School. Rachel was always there and then …"

"She's not her mother Puck," Quinn reminded him.

Puck shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. She's been more of a mother to that little-girl than you will ever be. Eden adores her, sometimes I think she's even closer to Rachel than she is to me but you know what? It doesn't bother me because I know that Rachel would protect Eden with her life."

"Puck I-"

"And I will protect my family with everything I have. Rachel, Eden and my unborn child are all that matters. So if you do anything that hurts either one of them then I will make this a fight you can't win," Puck warned.

"I just want to get to know my daughter," Quinn breathed.

Noah looked over at a large black and white picture of Rachel and Eden that hung above the record player before turning his attention back to Quinn. "You've had five years to be a mother and you weren't here. As far as anyone is concerned you have no rights. Now if you don't mind I need to go and be with my wife and daughter."

"I never meant to hurt you," Quinn told him as she turned to leave.

"My feelings are not the ones that matter here," Quinn heard him say as she walked out the door, vowing that this wasn't the end of it, that she was going to find out where she stood legally and then she was going to fight.

Seeing her daughter call out for someone else had affected her in a way she hadn't realized until tonight. Being so close to Eden yet still so far away from her was a feeling that she didn't want to have anymore.

She knew that Puck was willing to fight to protect his family but what he didn't know is that she was willing to fight just as hard for the chance to be a mother to her daughter.

Meanwhile back inside the loft apartment Puck laid down next to the two women in his life, as Rachel's voice softly filtered through the air as Eden laid between them, cuddled closely into her side.

"Go on take on this whole world. But to me you know you'll always be my little girl," Rachel sang her voice trailing off as she realised that Eden was asleep again.

Biting her bottom lip Rachel looked up at Puck. "Noah, what are we going to do? Quinn is her mother and she's not going to just give up and let her go."

"You are her mother Rachel, all anyone has to do is see the way she looks at you to know that," Puck tried to reassure her.

"What if I lose her?" Rachel cried, the thought of losing the young girl beside her terrified her more than anything else in the world. Ever since the tiny girl had come into her life she was something more than Rachel Berry, singing sensation, she was Mom. And with that realisation her life wasn't about Broadway and singing anymore. It was about the precious little girl that depended on her and Puck and the small family they had formed.

Puck reached out and wiped her tears away. "That isn't going to happen. You are Eden's mother and nothing or nobody is going to change that. I won't let them."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Rubbing at his eyes Puck ran a hand through his mohawk as he tried to wake himself up, he practically sleep-walked into the kitchen filling up the espressos pot and placing it on the stove. It wasn't until he heard the quiet, yet unmistakeable sounds of crying that he turned around. Immediately his eyes fell upon the small silhouette of his wife, who was sat on the sofa wrapped in a thick blanket as she tried to hide her tears.

"Rach?" Noah called out as he approached her.

Sniffing gently Rachel wiped at her eyes before opening the blanket up so that he could cuddle under with her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologise for," Puck tried to reassure her.

"I'm trying to be strong for Eden's sake but I'm just so scared Noah, I mean the rational part of my brain knows that Quinn is her mother. But the bigger part, the part that remembers staying up all night trying to settle a colicky baby, singing her to sleep, watching her first step, hearing her first word … and all of that. That part of me isn't ready to take a back seat and watch as someone else takes over that role," Rachel cried.

Pulling her into him Puck could feel that way she shook against him, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to banish Quinn Fabray from their lives. Rachel was five months pregnant, the last thing she needed was more stress. "No one will ever take your place Rachel. Eden adores you, everyone can see that."

"But what if that changes, what if she decides she wants Quinn, I mean she's her biological mother it's only natural that she'll be curious. I mean I loved my fathers growing up and I know I was their everything but that curiosity never went away," Rachel sighed, her lip quivering as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"That is completely different. You never had a mother Rachel, Eden has a mother, she has an amazing, beautiful mother that she knows would do anything for her," Puck whispered into her ear.

Rachel licked at her bottom lip. "How come you always know the right thing to say?"

"Because I love you," Puck smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Is that why you married me?" Rachel asked, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"It's one of many reasons," Puck smiled as he felt her snuggle closer into him, he felt himself begin to relax as he realised that she wasn't shaking nearly as much as before.

Rachel looked up at him. "If Quinn wants to be a part of her life then I can be alright with that. For Eden's sake we can make it work."

"I know, and that's exactly why you are the only woman I want to be the mother to my children. Because even before she was yours you have always put Eden first," Puck smiled proudly.

"She feels like mine," Rachel stammered.

Puck nodded. "I know."

"Even now that I'm pregnant the way I feel for Eden and the way I feel for this baby isn't any different," Rachel explained, trying to put what she was feeling into words. "Eden always will be my Baby-Girl, it's because of her that I'm here, she taught me that I'm good at something other than singing. She brought us together and she taught me to be a mother, she brought us here Noah. She's the reason we've achieved so much in so few years."

Noah gently wiped her tears away. "She's pretty amazing huh?"

"She's perfect. I used to think that Broadway was all that mattered. But then it only mattered so much so that we could provide for Eden, make her proud. Everything I've done I've done it for her, for our family which is why I think we should sit down and hear Quinn out without any lawyers, if we can make this work without it turning ugly, surely that is what is best for Diva?" Rachel reasoned.

Until that moment Noah hadn't thought it was possible to love her more than he already did, but he was wrong. "I love you so much Rachel Puckerman."

"So you'll call Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I'll call Quinn later," Puck replied. "First I want to spend the morning cuddled up with my beautiful, pregnant wife."

Moving back against the sofa Puck positioned himself so that Rachel was lying with her head on his chest, and his hand resting on her stomach.

"She's moving up a storm," Puck smiled as he felt her stomach ripple against his hand.

"He's a morning person, just like his mother," Rachel smiled.

Puck closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax. "Still convinced it's a boy?"

"Well I am a little psychic," Rachel reminded him.

"True," Puck agreed. "And Diva is convinced it's a boy too, she's even chosen a name," he added with a gentle chuckle.

Rachel shook her head gently. "We are not calling our son SpongeBob."

"We could just call him Bob," Puck suggested.

"Veto," Rachel sung, her voice lighter than she felt, despite how good it felt to be lying here in her husband's arms there was no hiding from the black cloud that Quinn's appearance had cast over their lives.

The quiet moment was interrupted by a lightning ball of energy that launched herself onto the sofa next to them. "Good morning."

"Morning Diva," Puck greeted as Eden crawled under the blanket and cuddled in between them.

Resting her hand on Rachel's stomach Eden lowered her head towards it. "Morning SpongeBob."

"Told you," Puck mouthed at Rachel.

"We're going to have to talk about that choice of name Diva," Rachel informed the excitable youngster.

"But it's a really cool name," Eden protested.

Rachel pushed Eden's untamed curls out of her face. "For a cartoon character maybe."

"Can we watch a movie?" Eden asked, suddenly changing the subject. "Please just one before we go to Temple. Please?"

Puck could never say no to his daughter when she widened her hazel eyes and pushed out her bottom lip. Just like he could never say no to his wife when she widened her chocolate brown eyes and pushed out her bottom lip.

"Please," Rachel added, joining Eden in her pleading.

Puck might have been a badass in High School and in some ways he still was, but that didn't mean that he didn't still melt when his two ladies tag-teamed him. "Ok, ok."

"My choice?" Eden asked.

"It was your choice last time," Puck reminded his daughter.

Eden thought about this for a minutes before replying. "I know but it is my birthday."

"No that was yesterday," Puck chuckled, giving her points for trying.

"Maybe but that still makes it my birthday week and that means I get to chose the movie," Eden reasoned. "Right Mom?" she asked, turning her attention to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, a playful smile spreading across her lips. "Right."

"It's three against one Daddy, sorry," Eden laughed as she ran off towards the DVD cupboard and without hesitation picked out a DVD before heading over to the entertainment centre.

"Three against one?" Puck asked, his face a picture of confusion.

Rachel rested her hand on the bump. "Me, Eden and Bob."

"Great even my unborn child is ganging up on me," Puck sighed, the smile that danced across his eyes portraying his real feelings.

"Get used to it," Rachel teased as Eden rejoined them on the sofa, clutching the control in her hand.

As the familiar opening credits for _The Sound of Music_ came onto the screen Puck held his head in hands. "Oh just shoot me now."

"You know you love it really," Rachel whispered as Eden sat forward on the sofa, completely engrossed in the movie for the thousandth time.

"Badass Noah Puckerman does not like musicals, I'm a blood and guts kind of guy," Puck scowled as Rachel ran her hand through his hair.

Rachel nodded amused by his sudden display of macho man pride. "Of course you are, but you and I both know that by the end you'll be singing alone with the rest of us."

"No I won't," Puck grumbled even though he knew that Rachel was right.

"Daddy shh," Eden ordered turning round to face her father and putting her finger to his lips in an attempt to quiet him.

Puck kissed her hand before letting it go. "Sorry Diva."

As the credits brought the film to an end Puck looked around him to find that he was the only one that had made it to the finish line. Rachel and Eden were both curled up next to him, fast asleep. Eden's head was resting on Rachel's lap and her legs were on Puck as one of Rachel's hands rested gently on Eden's back and the other on her stomach. He couldn't help but smile as he realised that even in her sleep she was protecting her children.

Carefully lifting Eden's legs off of his lap he placed them back on the sofa before making his way over to the phone. Picking it up off of the cradle he made his way into the study so that he didn't wake the two sleeping beauties.

Picking up the card he dialled her number, it took three rings before she answered. "Quinn? It's Noah … Puck … We need to talk."

It took him all of five minutes to arrange the time and place and as he hung up the phone he found himself sending up a silent prayer that he could sort out the mess they had found themselves in, without anyone getting hurt. Most of all without his little-girl girl getting hurt.

Making his way back into the lounge area he knelt down next to Rachel, peppering gentle kisses across her face he slowly woke her from her slumber. "Hey," he smiled as her deep brown eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Rachel echoed.

"I've just spoken to Quinn, we're going to meet in Starbucks and discuss things," Puck told her.

Blinking rapidly against the sunlight Rachel tried to sit up. "Give me half-an-hour and I'll ring Kurt, he'll sit with Diva for us."

"No," Puck breathed. "I need to try and sort this out on my own, without you getting stressed or upset more than you already are."

"I'm alright," Rachel tried to reassure him.

Looking down at her pale, exhausted features Puck knew that she was lying to try and protect him. The pregnancy had been hard enough on her as it was without the added stress of Quinn's demands. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Enough," Rachel hedged.

"Rachel?" Puck warned.

Rachel looked up at him, her eyes nervous and uncertain. "About an hour."

"You need to look after yourself, I need to look after you. I'm just going to go there, try and appeal to her better nature and see if we can't work something out before anyone gets hurt … or hurt anymore than they already are," Puck corrected as he saw the pain in his wife's eyes.

Rachel nodded, her head heavy with exhaustion. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure, you and Diva enjoy your nap," Puck assured her before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Noah?" Rachel called out.

Puck turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

"Be careful," Rachel warned. "Quinn is going to do whatever it takes to be a part of Eden's life. I know because I feel the same way, so just don't let her manipulate you into letting her know more than she needs to know," she advised.

Nodding Puck blew her a kiss. "How about I stop at the bakery on my way home and pick up some of those red velvet cakes you've been craving?"

"Sounds perfect," Rachel smiled. "But don't forget the vanilla-"

"Cupcakes with pink icing and multicoloured sprinkles for Diva," Puck finished for her as he took a deep breath before heading out to meet Quinn.

Standing outside Starbucks he looked down at the wallpaper on his phone, it was a picture of Rachel and Eden that he had taken on the day Wicked had finished filming, also the same day the first positive pregnancy test had come back. They were wearing matching witches hats as they posed for the camera.

Looking through the window he couldn't help but feel mixed emotions as he spotted Quinn. He would forever be thankful to her for giving him Eden, but he also found it hard to forgive her for everything she had put him through in the past and was still putting him through now.

As he pushed open the door and headed towards her he vowed to do whatever it took to stop Rachel and Eden from getting hurt. Because whether she knew it or not five years ago Rachel Barbra Berry had saved his life, and taught him not only to love his daughter but to love himself too. And as time went on he had found himself falling in love with the admittedly high maintenance, talkative, Diva as they had built a life and family for themselves in New York City.

And he wasn't about to let Quinn Fabray or anyone else take that away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Sitting down opposite Quinn Fabray for the first time in five years Puck could feel his hands shaking as he thought about the damage the small, blonde woman could be about to do to his family.

"So Eden?" Quinn asked finally breaking the silence.

Puck looked down at the table. "What about her?"

"It's a pretty name, what made you chose it?" Quinn questioned, trying to open the line of conversation with something unthreatening. After speaking with a lawyer she realised that she needed to get Puck on her side.

"I didn't know what to call her, she was a few weeks old before I finally decided to chose a name for her," Puck began to explain. "I didn't know anything about baby names, and my mother kept going on at me to pick a good strong Jewish baby name. So Rachel and I Googled 'Jewish Baby Girl Names' and Eden stood out for the both of us."

Quinn nodded. "I like it."

"Thanks," Puck breathed, trying to figure out where she was going with this line of questioning.

Quinn looked down at his hands and the simple platinum wedding band that sat on his ring finger. "She's so beautiful."

"What do you want Quinn?" Puck demanded to know, finally getting fed up with the small talk.

"I want to get to know my daughter," Quinn answered.

Puck nodded. "I know that, but why now? Why after five years have you suddenly decided to remember you have a daughter?"

"When I gave birth to her I was sixteen, I wasn't ready to be a mother. But things are different now, I'm older, settled and I know what I want," Quinn explained.

"So just because you've decided you're ready to play Mommy my family has to pay? Eden and Rachel have to pay?" Puck questioned, his voice full of anger and frustration.

Quinn shook her head. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"How can it be any other way?" Puck wondered.

"We can make this work. You will always be her father. I just … I want the chance to be a mother to my child," Quinn whispered.

Puck played nervously with his wedding ring. "And what about Rachel?"

"She's not her mother," Quinn bit back.

"Do you really believe that?" Puck asked. "Or is that just what you want to believe. Because from the moment Eden came home from the hospital Rachel had been there through everything. She's the only mom that she's ever known."

"But I'm here now," Quinn argued.

Puck looked at her, trying to keep his voice straight and free from emotion. "For how long? It's taken you five years to get this far Quinn. How long until you get bored with playing Mommy eh?"

"That won't happen," Quinn tried to assure him.

"But what if it does, then you've ruined our lives for nothing," Puck retorted.

Quinn looked to him, her eyes wide and pleading. "At least give me a chance."

"Like you gave me a chance? I begged you to let me be a part of our baby's life in High School but you just cut me out. Then you left and I stepped up to the plate, Rachel and I are everything she needs," Puck reminded her.

"She's my daughter," Quinn said, she was aware that she was repeating herself but she didn't know what else to say.

Puck nodded. "Rachel and I are willing for you to get to know Eden, but it needs to be on our terms."

"This is none of Rachel's business," Quinn sulked.

"And one of my terms is that you lose that attitude. Now I didn't want you anywhere near my little-girl but it was Rachel that made me change my mind, so if you want any part in her life then you need to accept that Rachel is a big part of it," Puck warned.

Reluctantly Quinn nodded. "Okay."

"And Eden is not to know that you're her mother, at least not yet anyway. She may be wise beyond her years but she is still only five-years-old and I don't want you messing with her head like that," Puck explained.

"Then how do we do this?" Quinn asked.

"You can be an Aunt and like Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany and the rest of Glee club have been for the last five years, just while we sort things out and all get used to you being around," Puck suggested as he saw the look of annoyance on Quinn's face.

Quinn nodded, she didn't like it but she knew that she needed to at least find a way in to Eden's life and then she could work out where to go from there. And at the moment having any sort of relationship with her daughter was better than none. "Fine."

"If you mess things up and do anything to hurt my family then all deals are off the table," Puck warned. "Eden is an innocent in all this. And Rachel … well she doesn't need any more stress right now, the pregnancy is high risk enough as it is."

"High risk?" Quinn asked suddenly aware that she knew nothing about their lives.

Realising that he had said too much Puck stood up. "Other then Eden you have no right to ask about our lives. Now I'll ring you sometime during the week to arrange a meeting."

"You mean I can meet her properly?" Quinn asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Puck nodded. "Yes. But on my terms," he reminded her and with that he left to head back to his family, and start about trying to do some damage control before things really hit the fan.

Meanwhile back in Starbucks Quinn already had out her cell phone and was dialling the number that she had finally managed to track down.

"Brittany? It's Quinn Fabray … Yes of course I'm still alive. And I'm in New York City … I know Finn told me … So I was just wondering if you'd like to meet up … You know for old times sake?"

After arranging to meet Brittany she hung up the phone and smiled to herself. Noah Puckerman might think that he was holding all of the cards, but he didn't know Quinn Fabray, not anymore. And there was no way she was about to lie down and let him and that annoying troll Rachel Berry lay down the law when it came to her daughter. Not when she still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Meanwhile a few blocks away Puck carefully crept inside the apartment, balancing the box of treats in one hand while opening the door with the other. Quietly closing the door behind him he entered the lounge to find Rachel still fast asleep on the sofa and Eden nowhere in sight.

Putting the box down on the breakfast bar he made his way over to his wife, kneeling down he placed a kiss on her forehead, startled by how warm she felt under his touch. Frowning he took in her too-pale complexion as he placed the back of his hand to her cheeks finding it a little too warm.

He was about to wake her up when he heard the unmistakeable sound of something crashing to the floor in Eden's room. Entering the rainbow coloured room he found his daughter sat on the floor covered in glitter, glue and paint.

"What you doing Diva?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Making Mommy a card," Eden smiled, pleased with herself.

Puck nodded, taking in the half-finished card. "What sort of card?"

"It's an 'I'm sorry you were sick in the toilet' card," Eden explained.

"Mommy was sick in the toilet?" Puck asked, his panic increasing, he had known that Quinn's reappearance would be hard on Rachel but he hadn't expected it to be just so detrimental to her health.

Cursing the small blonde, Puck shook his head. He had hoped that he could have kept Rachel away from this. It wasn't fair on her, not when she had only just started to enjoy her pregnancy after a difficult first four months filled with more than a fair share of stress and drama.

"Mommy was sick in the toilet lots," Eden answered as she added some gold stars to her card. "And then she went back to sleep so I'm making her a card for when she wakes up."

"I think that's a great idea Diva," Puck told his daughter as he kissed her on the head, pride swelling inside him as he was once again reminded of just how great his little girl was.

With one last glance in his daughter's direction Puck watched as she added some more glitter to the card, her tongue sticking out between her lips as she concentrated hard on what she was doing. Smiling to himself he then headed back out to check on his wife.

Sitting down next to her he slowly ran his hand through her hair as he whispered her name. "Rach? Rachel?"

"Hm," Rachel mumbled still half-asleep.

"Diva tells me you've been sick," Puck said trying to keep the panic from his voice, the last thing he wanted was Rachel to feel guilty for making him worry.

Rachel opened her eyes before slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. "I think it's just a little morning sickness."

"You haven't had any morning sickness for weeks though," Puck recalled.

"It's probably because I'm a little stressed," Rachel guessed as she stood up on shaky legs and wrapped her arms around him.

Puck could feel the heat from her even through his t-shirt. "You feel hot."

"Of course I do , it's June and I've been wrapped in a blanket," Rachel reasoned.

He knew that she was trying her best not to worry him but it wasn't working, ever since she'd first been hit with the almost debilitating morning sickness he'd been able to do nothing but worry about her. And now with the added stress of Quinn's demands he knew it had to be taking it's toll.

"Noah I'm fine," Rachel tried to reassure him as if she was reading his thoughts.

"Maybe so. But you are still spending today in bed whilst Diva and I wait on your every need," Puck instructed.

Rachel leaned her head on his chest. "What about Temple?"

"One week won't hurt, your health and that of our baby is what's important here," Puck insisted as he scooped her up into her arms and carried her bridal style into the bedroom.

"I love it when you're forceful," Rachel whispered into his neck.

Puck laid her down on the bed and covered her with the duvet. "And I like my wife healthy."

"I'm fine," Rachel once again insisted, her eyes drifting shut already.

Lying down next to her Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. "Of course you are," he smiled as her slow, even breathing told him that she was once again fast asleep.

Once he was certain she was deep in slumber he headed towards the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, realising that it was now ice cold he spat it out before brewing a new pot. Waiting for it to finish he laid out a plate of cupcakes and poured some strawberry milk into a plastic, glittery, Disney beaker before heading towards the bedroom to let Eden know there was a treat waiting for her.

"Oo what?" Eden asked as she set her finished card on her dresser to dry.

Puck scooped her up into his arms. "Come with me to the kitchen and you'll find out."

Eden nodded. "But first can you have a look at my card and check that it's good?" she asked as she directed his attention to the glittery card that sparkled in the sunlight.

Looking down at the card Puck smiled as he took in the child's … his child's handwriting that was carefully coloured across the top of the card. "Sory You Are Sick' it read, the spelling might not have been perfect but Puck knew that Rachel wouldn't even notice, she would be to touched to care.

Drawn on the front of the card was a picture of a tall brown-haired, woman and a smaller girl with light-brown hair, they both had music notes floating out of their mouths and a rainbow stood behind them.

"It's Mommy and me singing," Eden explained.

"So I see," Puck smiled as he opened the card to see what she had written inside.

"Mommy, hope you get well agan, if you want I wil sing you beterr." The card read in Eden's familiar writing, and then the rest of the page was full of kisses and gold stars.

Looking up at her father Eden smiled proudly. "Do you think she will like it?"

"I think she will love it. It's the best card ever," Puck assured his daughter.

"Good," Eden grinned, as Puck carried her out to where the cupcakes and milk sat waiting for her. "Because she's the best Mommy ever."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews. They really have inspired me too write more and get the chapters out faster. Also I know I'm making Quinn quite the villain but it will be explained, remember we know nothing about her life in the five years since Eden's birth.

5.

Grabbing the keys off the breakfast bar Rachel took a bite of toast before leaning over and kissing her husband on the cheek. "I can't believe you let me sleep in so late."

"I thought you could do with the extra sleep after yesterday," Puck told her.

"I slept all day yesterday," Rachel reminded him.

Puck nodded. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I feel fine, yesterday was exactly what I needed; a day in bed, my sexy, caring husband waiting on me and an amazing card from my beautiful little-girl," Rachel reassured him, and she did feel better, after yesterday she realised that worrying herself sick wasn't going to help anyone.

"You look great," Puck smiled, pleased to see the glow back in her cheeks.

"Mommy," Eden shouted as she came bounding out of her room.

Puck took in his daughter's outfit before leaning into his wife. "Well today she looks like you dressed her."

"Not guilty," Rachel chuckled as she took in the stripy, smocked dress, knitted crop cardigan and sunglasses that Eden was wearing.

"Aren't they yours?" Puck asked as he spotted the hot pink, Ray Ban glasses that looked oversized on the youngster.

Rachel nodded. "They were."

"You're too soft," Puck whispered into her ear before trailing soft kisses down her neck.

"Not in front of the children," Rachel gently, moaned, as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Suddenly realising that she was being ignored Eden stood up on the coffee table. "Hello!"

"Nice outfit," Rachel commented, turning her attention towards her daughter.

"I was talking and you were ignoring me," Eden pouted as she put her hands on her hips. "I want all eyes on me please."

Puck couldn't help but laugh at the serious expression plastered across her face. "Always has to be the centre of attention," he smiled, before leaning down and whispering in Rachel's ear. "I wonder where she gets that from eh?"

"Hey I blame the father, from the minute she was born she's commanded everyone's full attention," Rachel reminded him.

"Diva by name, Diva by nature," Puck pointed out.

Looking down at her bare feet Eden sighed. "I can't find any shoes to wear."

"You mean out of fifty pairs of shoes there isn't one that suits?" Puck teased.

Eden frowned at her father. "I don't have fifty pairs of shoes."

"Close enough," Puck argued.

Jumping down off the chair Eden headed towards her bedroom. "I do not have fifty pairs of shoes," she mumbled to herself as she headed towards her closet.

"I better follow her, see if I can't stop there being a repeat of the great shoe crisis of last month," Rachel laughed as she followed Eden towards the bedroom.

Sitting down on the floor Eden pulled her shoes out of the closet. "One, two, three-"

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Counting my shoes," Eden shrugged as she pulled a pair of pink Crocs out.

Rachel sat down next to her, resting her hands on her bump. "Why?"

"So that I can show Daddy he's really, really, wrong. I do not have fifty pairs of shoes," Eden explained as she continued to pull her shoes from the closet.

"I'm pretty sure he was just being silly," Rachel said as she ruffled her curls.

Eden looked up at her mother. "If I had fifty pairs of shoes then I could find a pair to wear, but I don't … and now I have no shoes to wear … I'll have to wear no shoes."

"You can't go bare footed," Rachel told her.

"Well I can't wear shoes that don't match," Eden argued.

Rachel looked at the mountain of shoes that was beginning to form around them. "I'm sure we can find a pair that goes."

"Can you help me?" Eden asked, sighing dramatically as she added a pair of flip-flops to the pile.

Moving closer to the young girl Rachel wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Of course."

Twenty-five minutes and over thirty pairs of shoes later Rachel and Eden emerged from the bedroom to find Puck sat at the table reading the paper and drinking his coffee.

"Crisis averted?" he asked, looking up from the paper.

Rachel nodded. "Eventually."

"I forgot I had these," Eden smiled as she kicked up one of her legs to show him the black, sparkly, converse, hi-tops she had settled on.

"They match perfectly," Puck assured her.

Eden smiled proudly. "I know. And I don't have fifty pairs of shoes," she added with a grin. "I only have thirty seven, we counted."

"Only thirty seven eh?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrows towards his wife.

Rachel immediately shook her head. "Oh no, I'm not the only one to blame here, you spoil her just as much as I do."

"True," Puck relented.

Taking another bite of his toast Rachel grabbed her bag off the edge of the chair. "We still meeting for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll ring you," Puck nodded as he kissed her goodbye.

"If you keep that up I'm never going to make it across town on time," Rachel warned, her voice light and teasing.

Pulling the sunglasses down off of her head Eden clipped them onto her dress, just like she had seen Rachel do many times before. "Mom and I have a very busy morning."

"Which is why we should have been out of the house ten minutes ago," Rachel pointed out as she looked up at the clock.

"Well if you and Daddy would stop kissing for hours every morning, maybe we would be on time," Eden said, shaking her head at her parents.

Puck untangled himself from his wife. "We've been told."

"Love you," Rachel whispered with a final kiss.

"Love you too Baby-Girl," Puck called towards his daughter as he blew her a kiss.

Taking hold of Rachel's hand Eden mirrored the kiss. "Love you lots and lots like jelly tots," she sung as she followed Rachel down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

"Good Morning Rachel," Quinn greeted, her voice clipped with sarcasm as she approached the care-free duo.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Rachel asked, trying to keep her voice light in front of Eden, that last thing she wanted was for her to pick up on the tension.

Quinn looked down at Eden. "Puck promised he would call."

"He said sometime this week, it's only Monday," Rachel pointed out.

"You can't put this off forever," Quinn hissed. "If you keep shutting me out I will make life very difficult for you," she warned.

Rachel shook her head. "Not now. Not here."

"What other choice do I have?" Quinn asked.

"Noah said he would contact you and he will," Rachel tried to assure her, really not wanting to get into this in front of Eden.

Looking up at the strange woman Eden frowned quizzically. "Who are you?"

"This is Quinn she went to school with your dad and I," Rachel answered, she didn't want to lie to Eden but at the same time she knew that now was not the time or the place to tell the little-girl the truth.

Eden's eyes lit up with excitement. "Did you know Kurt too?"

"I did," Quinn stammered as she found herself, barely able to speak.

"Did you sing with them?" Eden asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yes I was in the Glee club with all of them."

"Daddy says that Mommy was the best singer in the whole, wide school, was she better than you?" Eden asked.

Reluctantly Quinn nodded. "She has very good voice."

"When I'm bigger like six or eight I'm going to sing like Mommy," Eden told her as Rachel rested her hand protectively on her shoulder.

"We really need to be going, I have a meeting across town," Rachel said, her voice shaking.

Eden nodded her head. "And I'm her assistant so I have to hurry too."

Heading out of the apartment on his way to work Puck immediately spotted Quinn, Rachel and Eden stood at the bottom of the stairs. He could see the look of anger on Quinn's face. The fear on Rachel's and the innocent questioning on Eden's. Taking the stairs two at a time he was at Rachel's side in seconds, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"I said I would call you," Puck hissed.

"I just want to see her," Quinn informed him.

Puck shook his head. "Not like this, I warned you of the terms and you're playing dirty already. I will not let you ambush us outside our home."

"Ambush?" Quinn spat, fury flashing across her eyes. "You make it sound like I'm some sort of crazed stalker."

"Well you're acting like one," Puck pointed out.

Rachel took Eden's hand in hers. "Diva and I need to leave."

"Bye Quinn. Bye Daddy," Eden called out as she followed Rachel towards the waiting cab.

"I just want to be a part of her life," Quinn cried.

Puck motioned for her to follow him inside, once they were inside he threw his keys down on the table. "And you can but this is not the way to go about it. I warned you yesterday that we had to take it slow. What exactly did you think you were going to achieve?"

"I was alright with that. But then I spoke to Brittany and she told me about how difficult this pregnancy has been and I thought that if I had Eden with me for a little while then-"

"Don't you dare. You have no right to know anything about Rachel's pregnancy, it is none of your concern. And do you really think that taking Eden away from her family will make things any easier?" Puck asked, trying to keep himself from shouting.

Quinn nodded. "I'm her family too."

"Then start putting her first. This isn't about us and what we want. We're not in High School anymore, this is about an innocent five-year-old and what is best for her and do you really think that taking everything she knows away from her is it?" Puck questioned, trying to appeal to Quinn's better side.

Looking down at the ground a part of Quinn knew he was right, but the bigger part of her, the part that didn't want Rachel Berry anywhere near her daughter was too angry to see sense. "I've spoken to a lawyer."

"Good for you," Puck hissed.

"I'm her mother Puck, the courts always favour the mother," Quinn smiled.

Puck shook his head. "You've been watching too much TV. The law isn't on your side. I have legal guardianship and so does Rachel as my wife. You terminated any parental rights you had when you walked out on your daughter when she was just ten-hours-old."

"I have money," Quinn argued.

"So do I. But this isn't about money. It's about love, stability and putting Eden's needs first, all of the things that Rachel has been doing all of her life, because that's what being a mother is," Puck insisted.

Quinn shook her head. "I made a mistake. I can't be expected to pay for it forever."

"We were going to let you in Quinn, I was going to call you later and invite you over for dinner on Thursday but after this crazy stunt I'm not sure if I can risk it, you're too volatile," Puck warned her.

"I would never do anything to hurt her," Quinn argued.

Puck looked at her, his eyes wide and full of pain. "Don't you see that you already are though? You might think that everything will be all sunshine and kittens as soon as Eden knows but it doesn't work like that. She's an intelligent five-year-old with feelings and needs all of her own."

"I know that," Quinn breathed.

"Then stop acting like a spoilt brat and start putting her first, maybe when you're able to do that then I can let you be a bigger part of her life. But right now it's dinner on Thursday or nothing," Puck offered.

Looking down at the floor Quinn nodded. "I'll see you on Thursday," she agreed and with that she left, leaving Puck alone with nothing but his thoughts for company.

Sitting down on the sofa Puck held his head in hands. He had known that Quinn wasn't going to just lie down and take it but he hadn't expected her to go about things like she was. Pumping Brittany for inside information on their lives was one thing but ambushing Rachel and Eden was a step too far and he wasn't about to risk it happening again.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Sitting down opposite his father-in-law of three years Puck put the coffees down before speaking. "Thanks for coming."

"It's the least I could do," Eli Berry smiled.

The Berry's had been as shocked as anyone when their sixteen-year old-daughter had decided to take on the role of surrogate mother to someone else's child. But as the months went by they had realised that the two teenagers, although young, were serious about doing what was best for Eden and were also serious about each other.

So when Puck had decided to make his role in Eden's life permanent and legally binding. Rachel's father, a high-flying lawyer had offered his services free of charge.

"So the biological mother is back?" Eli asked.

Puck nodded. "And she's practically stalking us, she ambushed Rachel and Eden outside the house this morning."

"Right," Eli said, as he started to take down notes.

"I'm worried. I mean I know we did everything right but what if she wins, what if they decide that Eden is better off with her than us?" Puck asked, finally letting his fears show.

Eli shook his head. "I won't let that happen, I won't let them break my family up."

"Thank-you," Puck smiled, once again grateful for the unwavering support he had received from Eli and Richard Berry. He might not have been their first choice of suitor for Rachel, but once he had proved his love and devotion to her they were more than happy to give him their blessing.

And they knew better than anyone that biology wasn't all that mattered, just like they had showered Rachel with love and devotion they too accepted their new granddaughter with open arms. Eden was just as much their family as she was Rachel's and Eli Berry was not about to let anyone destroy that.

"Has Miss Fabray approached a lawyer?" Eli asked.

"She says she has," Puck remembered.

Eli looked down at his notebook. "We need to find out who. I know it's scary but until she formally takes legal action there's nothing she can do. You and Rachel are Diva's legal guardians, you don't even have to let them breath the same air if you don't want to."

"Have you spoken to Rachel?" Puck asked.

Eli put his pen down. "Not since the party."

"I'm worried about her, I think she's shutting me out because she doesn't want to worry me anymore than I already am-"

"That sounds like my Rachel," Eli smiled sadly.

Puck nodded. "Yesterday she started throwing up again. I was so scared that she was going to end up back in hospital but this morning she seemed alright, it's just so hard to tell with her because she can fake a smile with the best of them," Puck explained, voicing his concerns.

"She'll let you in, just give her time," Eli advised. "After the scare you two have just gone through with the genetic screening she's bound to feel fragile. I mean even though the tests were negative in the end she's still scared. And if I know my little-girl then the idea of someone taking Eden from you is probably scaring the hell out of her."

Puck rested his hands on the table. "She says she's alright with it and that whatever is best for Eden is fine by her."

"Of course she'd say that," Eli shrugged. "That's who she is, she puts others first."

"She's what is best for Eden. I know that, you know that, Eden knows that-"

"But at the moment Rachel is probably doubting herself, everyone that matters might know that but she's probably questioning it," Eli quietly guessed, his heart breaking at the pain his little-girl was going through.

Puck looked to his father-in-law for advise. "So what do I do?"

"You just have to continue to be there for her like you always have been," Eli smiled, trying to reassure him that he was doing everything he could.

"In the meantime should we keep to the dinner date on Thursday?" Puck asked.

Eli took a sip of his coffee. "That's up to you and Rachel. Like I said you are not legally obliged to let her have any contact with Eden. Talk it over, I'm sure you will do what is right."

"Thanks Eli," Puck smiled.

"Anytime," Eli offered.

Puck looked up at the clock. "I should go, I don't want to keep my ladies waiting."

"Give my girls a kiss for me," Eli asked as he watched Puck leave, hoping that the latest drama to hit his family would just serve to make them stronger and not break them apart.

GLEE - GLEE - GLEE

"Daddy," Eden shouted as she spotted her father entering the lobby of the hotel.

Scooping her up into his arms Puck kissed her on the cheek before looking around. "Where's your Mom?"

"There," Eden pointed, leading Puck towards her.

"Hey," Rachel smiled, looking up at him.

Puck sat down next to her, Eden still sat on his lap. "Hey."

"Thanks for meeting us here, because we were late the meeting ran over," Rachel explained.

"That's cool," Puck reassured her. "How long do you think you're going to be?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't be much longer because she looked exhausted already.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Hopefully no more than an hour."

"I was thinking, how about Diva and I go and get a picnic basket together and then we can go and enjoy what's left of the daylight in Central Park?" Puck suggested.

Eden nodded from her place on his lap. "Cool."

"That sounds perfect," Rachel agreed.

"I'll pick you up in an hour," Puck smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, waiting for Eden to say goodbye too before heading out to get the picnic ready.

An hour and fifteen minutes later Puck stood in the lobby waiting for his wife as he tried to entertain an inpatient and hungry five-year-old.

"Daddy can I just have one cupcake now?" Eden whined.

"We're just picking up your Mom and then we can eat whatever you want," Puck replied.

Eden sighed loudly. "But my tummy is making funny noises, it needs food, it needs cupcakes."

"Well we can't have that now can we," Rachel smiled as she approached them from behind.

"Mom," Eden smiled as she took hold of Rachel's hand.

Noah wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You ready?"

"For a picnic in the park with my amazing family? I couldn't think of anything I would enjoy more," Rachel smiled as she headed out of the hotel and into the sunshine.

"We got some really cool food," Eden informed as they headed across the road.

Entering the park Rachel followed Puck to an empty spot in the sun. "Good, because I think your brother is getting hungry."

"Are those what I think they are?" Rachel asked, licking her lips as she spotted the bakery box.

"It's the red cupcakes you love," Eden answered as she opened the box.

Picking one up Puck ran his finger through the butter icing before holding it out towards Rachel. "We brought the last few."

"Mm hmm," Rachel moaned as she licked the icing from his finger.

"Look what I got," Eden announced, holding up her foot so that Rachel could see the shiny Lelli Kelly sandals that she was wearing.

Rachel admired the shoes. "They're pretty."

"Like me," Eden smiled as she tucked into the pink frosting of her cupcake.

Moving over so that she was sat in between Puck's legs with her back leaning against his stomach Rachel closed her eyes. "More shoes. Really Noah?"

"She did that wide eyed, pouting lip thing that she does," Puck explained, trying to defend his actions.

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "And badass Noah Puckerman couldn't say no?"

"Not to my girls. No," Puck admitted.

"I probably would have given in too," Rachel whispered as she picked up a sandwich.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Puck rested his hands on her stomach, smiling as he felt the baby move under his touch. "I think he's dancing."

"Yeah, Mike has already offered to give him dance lessons," Rachel laughed, feeling more relaxed than she had in days.

"Or he might be a football player," Puck suggested.

Rachel nodded. "Maybe."

"I think he's going to be a ballerina," Eden added, not wanting to feel left out.

"No boy of mine is going to be a ballerina," Puck insisted.

Eden looked up at her father, her face a picture of confusion. "Why can't boys be ballerinas?"

"Because it's a girl thing," Puck replied.

"No. When we went to see the ballet it had boys in it too," Eden reminded her father as she remembered back to her fourth birthday treat.

Rachel closed her eyes, happy just to listen, she loved it when Eden questioned Puck's macho, male pride. She still hadn't let him live down the time she'd come home from filming to find him wearing fairy wings and a tiara.

"Girls and boys can do whatever they want," Eden insisted.

"Maybe. But not my boy," Puck frowned.

Eden pointed her finger at him. "That's silly. If he wants to and I want him too them SpongeBob can do ballet."

"Great," Puck sighed. "I'm going to have a ballet dancing son called SpongeBob, let the slushy throwing commence."

"What's a slushy?" Eden questioned.

Puck smiled as he felt Rachel's body relax against him. "It's a drink made of ice."

"Can I have one?" Eden asked.

"One day," Puck smiled as he watched her turn her attention back to the half-eaten cupcake that sat in her lap.

Running his hand through her hair Puck tried to get his wife's attention, to ask her if she wanted some juice. "Rach? Rachel?"

"Sh," Eden warned.

"Why is it a sh moment?" Puck asked.

Eden looked up at her dad her eyes dancing in the sunshine. "Because Mom is asleep and we don't want to wake her."

carefully Puck shifted Rachel in his arms so that he could see her face, a small smile creeping across his face when he realised that Eden was right and she was indeed fast asleep.

"Daddy?" Eden asked.

"Yes Diva?" Puck replied, looking away from Rachel.

Eden carefully reached out and put her hand on Rachel's stomach. "When the baby is born will I be it's big sister?"

"Of course," Puck nodded.

"Do you think he will like me?" Eden wondered.

Puck rested his hand on top of Eden's much smaller one. "Of course he will. He will love you lots and lots-"

"Like jelly tots," Eden finished for him.

"Just like your mother and I love you lots, and lots like jelly tots," Puck reassured her.

Eden nodded, her curls falling free from her loose ponytail. "How long until SpongeBob gets here?"

"About four months," Puck answered as he felt Rachel shift beneath him.

"That's too long to wait," Eden frowned as she picked up a piece of French bread and took a large bit from it. "I want him here now," she said her words barely audible due to her mouthful of bread.

As Puck watched Eden tear into the piece of French bread he felt at ease for the first time since Quinn's appearance, he knew that he would have a fight on his hands, but as he looked at his amazing wife and daughter he knew that they would be alright. Because no matter what tricks Quinn had up her sleeve they would be alright, because they were a family and at the end of the day that was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. **

**Knocking loudly on the door Quinn held on tightly to the small gift bag in her hand, ever since her run in with Puck a few days ago she had stayed away, hoping that if she showed she was willing to compromise then he would trust her more. And then when she had gained his trust she could put the rest of her plan into action. **

**A few moments later the door opened to reveal Rachel wearing a brightly coloured, linen, halter dress, that she never would have worn in high school. **

"**Hi," Rachel smiled, trying to put Quinn at ease, the last thing she wanted was for there to be tension and animosity. Eden might only be five-years-old but even she would pick up on tension. **

**Cautiously Quinn followed Rachel through into the main kitchen, lounge area, amazed by the sheer size of the loft apartment. It was also very trendy and bohemian, totally no what she would have expected of Puck and Rachel. **

"**Noah is in the kitchen, he's cooking tonight," Rachel explained as she showed Quinn over to the seating area. **

**Quinn nodded. "And Eden?" **

"**She had a play-date with one of her friends, she should be home any minute now," Rachel answered. **

"**Right," Quinn breathed. **

**Rachel could sense that Quinn wasn't impressed to find that Eden wasn't here yet. "Can I get you something to drink?" **

"**Er, yeah, a drink would be good," Quinn stammered. **

"**We've pretty much got everything from strawberry milk to hard liqueur so …" **

**Quinn nervously licked her bottom lip. "Something soft and fizzy would be nice." **

"**Right," Rachel nodded as she stood up and headed across to the kitchen, walking over to the stove her mouth was literally watering at the smells. **

"**Everything going alright?" Puck asked as he put the knife down and wrapped his arms around her. **

**Rachel nodded. "As well as can be expected." **

"**The food should be ready soon," Puck reassured her as Rachel poured a glass of soda and a fizzy water for herself. **

"**Good. I'm famished," she smiled as she headed back over to where Quinn sat. **

**Looking around the apartment Quinn took in frame after frame of pictures of Eden or the whole family. There was a few pictures that reminded her of the Puck and Rachel that she knew in High School like the West Side Story poster. **

**Looking behind her she spotted that the Brick wall behind her was covered in pictures, almost like a gallery, each picture tasteful and different. **

**Following Quinn's gaze to the photo gallery Rachel couldn't help but smile. "Photography is one of Noah's hobbies." **

"**They're amazing," Quinn said, and they really were, particularly the large black and white picture of a younger Eden dressed in nothing but pants and a large pair of woman's cowboy boots, Puck had taken the picture after he had found Eden nearly-naked wearing a pair of Rachel's boots. **

"**Mommy," Eden squealed as she ran into the living room and launched herself at her. **

**Kneeling down Rachel wrapped her arms around the little ball of energy. "Whoa. Slow down Diva we don't want any breakages."**

"**Sorry," Eden giggled. **

"**Did you have fun at Stella's house?" Rachel asked. **

**Eden nodded, her untamed curls bouncing around her. "It was real fun. We did lots of fun stuff." **

"**Did you do some painting?" Rachel questioned the youngster. **

"**How did you know?" Eden asked, a shocked look on her face. **

**Rachel looked down at the once white top that was now covered with paint splatters. "Because I'm psychic." **

"**Because your mother always knows," Puck laughed as he messed her hair up. **

"**Hello again," Eden smiled as she spotted the blonde lady from the other day. **

**Quinn looked down at her daughter, mesmerised by the way her hazel eyes danced with the excitement of childhood. "Hello." **

"**I forgot your name," Eden frowned. **

"**It's Quinn," she answered, moving closer to her. **

**Eden held out her hand. "Hello Quinn. I'm Eden. Eden Jane Puckerman but lots of people call me Diva."**

"**Well it's nice to meet you properly Eden," Quinn said, taking her hand as she tried to stop the tears from falling. **

"**Do you like singing?" Eden asked. **

**Wiping at her eyes Quinn nodded. "I sure do, there's nothing like a good song to make me smile." **

"**Do you want to play SingStar?" Eden asked. **

"**You need to get cleaned up for dinner first Diva," Puck reminded his daughter. **

**Eden looked down at her dirty clothes. "Oh yeah," she laughed covering her mouth with her hands. **

"**Maybe we could play a game after dinner?" Quinn suggested. **

**Eden nodded her head before turning her attention towards Rachel. "Mama can you help me get cleaned up?" **

"**Sure," Rachel smiled as she followed Eden into the bathroom leaving Quinn and Puck alone. **

"**She's incredible," Quinn breathed, finally able to find her voice. **

**Puck wiped his hands on a tea towel before throwing it onto the breakfast bar. "We certainly think so." **

"**You've done an amazing job raising her Puck," Quinn admitted, she might not have been happy with the way things were but there was no doubting that Eden was a well loved and looked after child. **

"**It wasn't just me, I had Rachel," Puck reminded her. **

**Quinn knew that if she once again voiced her displeasure at Rachel's role in Eden's life then it would get Puck off side immediately. So she kept quiet on the subject and nodded. **

"**I should go and serve up, Rachel and Eden will be back soon," Puck told her as he headed back towards the kitchen.**

**Watching as he went back to the kitchen Quinn wandered around the lounge area taking in everything about it. Everywhere she looked there was family pictures, drawing and models that Eden had made. On one wall sat the Broadway poster for Evita that had Rachel in the lead role. **

**Moving along she found herself staring at their wedding picture, it was taken outside and had Rachel and Puck in the middle, with Eden held in between them, wearing an adorable bridesmaid dress. Surrounding them was their parents, the Glee club and some people that Quinn didn't recognise. **

**The picture was held in a purple frame that was made from sequins and glitter, it looked like something that had been lovingly made by a child. **

"**I made that," Eden announced, coming up behind her. **

**Quinn turned around to face her. "It beautiful." **

"**Doesn't Mommy look so pretty?" Eden asked. **

"**She looks beautiful," Quinn agreed. **

**Twirling around Eden showed off her latest outfit, she was now wearing a pair of denim shorts and a Blondie t-shirt with a hot-pink, knitted cardigan. "Do you want to see something really cool?" **

"**I would love too," Quinn smiled as Eden took her hand and led her towards her bedroom. **

**Once inside the bedroom Quinn sat down on the edge of the miniature, four poster bed. The walls were painted a mint green colour and on one wall there was a rainbow mural and all the other walls were covered in pictures and drawings. **

"**This is a very cool bedroom," Quinn observed. **

"**Tina and Kurt made it for me, did you sing with them too?" Eden questioned as she finally found what she was looking for. **

**Quinn watched as Eden opened up a shoe box. "I did. they were in Glee club with me, your dad and Rachel." **

"**Mommy," Eden corrected. **

"**What?" Quinn asked, thrown by the single word as for a few seconds she fooled herself in to believing that Eden was calling her mother and not correcting her. **

**Eden looked up at her new blonde friend. "It's Mommy. You said Daddy, but then you said Rachel and not Mommy silly." **

"**Silly me," Quinn stammered, her heart felt like it was about to explode as she wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms and tell her that she was her mother. Not Rachel Berry, but she knew that if she did that then she would ruin any chance she had of a meaningful relationship with her daughter. **

**Taking a photo frame off of the side Eden put the shoebox down as she handed Quinn the frame. It was two pictures, one surrounded with pink and the other surrounded with blue, and held within the frame was two sonogram pictures. **

"**That's me," Eden explained pointing to the pink side. **

"**Before you were born," Quinn added. **

**Eden nodded as she pointed to the blue side. "And that's my baby brother, he's not born yet he's still in Mommy's tummy that's why it looks really fat." **

"**You better not let your mother hear you saying that," Puck laughed as he entered the bedroom to catch the end of their conversation. **

"**Well it is getting really big," Eden pointed out. **

**Picking her up and holding her in a fireman's lift Puck turned around. "No pudding for you Little Miss Cheeky." **

"**Please?" Eden giggled as she hung over his shoulder. **

"**Dinner's ready," Puck informed Quinn as he carried Eden out into the kitchen and sat her down on her own seat. **

**Looking down at the plate in front of her Eden rubbed her hands together. "Yum. Just what I ordered." **

"**I hope it's alright," Rachel said as she watched Quinn sit down nervously. **

"**It's perfect," Quinn reassured her. **

**Eden looked down at her plate and then at Quinn's plate. "It's my favourite, and Daddy makes the best spaghetti ever." **

**The dinner passed quickly as Eden kept everyone entertained with stories from her play date, at one point even getting down from the table to show them all a few dance moves that she had learnt. **

**Afterwards Eden sat down on the sofa to show Quinn one of the many photo albums from her childhood. **

"**This one is my favourite," Eden smiled as she handed the green photo album to Quinn. **

**Taking the photo album from her Quinn started flipping through it whilst Rachel and Puck cleaned up after dinner. She turned to say something just as she realised that Eden had fallen asleep. **

"**She never manages to stay up past her bedtime," Rachel said as she approached the sofa. **

"**I should go," Quinn said, getting up. **

**Puck joined them as he bent down and picked Eden up. "I'll give you a call tomorrow, to talk about what happens next." **

"**Thank-you," Quinn whispered as she watched Puck carry Eden towards the bedroom. **

**Yawning Rachel watched as Quinn gathered up her bag. "She likes you." **

"**Really?." Quinn asked, suddenly nervous. **

**Rachel nodded. "She showed you the baby photos, she only does that if she likes you." **

"**I hope so," Quinn breathed as she turned to leave. **

**As she watched Quinn go Rachel suddenly had an idea, grabbing something off of the side she chased after the blonde. **

"**Quinn," Rachel called out. **

**Stopping halfway down the stairs Quinn waited for the pregnant brunette to catch up with her. "Is everything alright?" **

"**Yes," Rachel reassured her, catching her breath. "I just thought you might like this," she offered as she handed Quinn a picture. **

**Taking it from her Quinn looked down at the picture that Rachel had given her, it was of Eden at her birthday party, the little-girl was sat by her cake, smiling for the camera as she waited to blow out her candles. **

"**Thank-you," Quinn smiled as she jumped into the cab to head back to her hotel. **

**Standing on the stairs Rachel watched as the cab pulled out of their street, wincing as she felt a sharp pain ripple across her stomach she rested her hand gently on her bump. "It's alright. Everything is going to be alright," she whispered more to reassure herself than her unborn child. **


	8. Chapter 8

Once again thank-you for the reviews. To answer a few questions Jelly Tots are a sweet (I live in England so they might not be available in America) also I know my grammar and so on is pretty poor at times, I try to correct it but some mistakes filter through. Sorry.

I've been having problems with the formatting on here so apologies for any weird spacing and line arrangement.

8.

Smiling to herself Rachel tried to listen as Kurt regaled her with tales of his latest boyfriend, an artist that he had met at the opening night of the off-Broadway play he was starring in.

"And then we went flying over New York on his magic carpet," Kurt lied, to try and see if Rachel really was listening or just pretending too.

"That's nice," Rachel smiled, her mind miles away.

Kurt took in the dark circles under her eyes and the worry lines that he was certain were not there last week. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine," Rachel lied.

Kurt shook his head. "No it's not. Is everything alright with the baby?"

"He's fine," Rachel reassured her friend, as she felt the baby kick, almost like he was sending her extra reassurance.

"Something is worrying you," Kurt observed.

Rachel looked up at her friend of many years, her eyes bright with unshed tears. ""Quinn is back. And she wants custody of Eden."

"Well she can't have her," Kurt insisted.

"I really wish it was that simple," Rachel smiled sadly, grateful for her friends support, she really didn't know where she would have been without them over the past years.

Kurt flicked his hair out of his eyes. "Quinn has no claim to her. Eden is your daughter, yours and Puck's everyone knows that, and any Judge worth their money will see it."

"Everything I feel for that little-girl tells me she's mine, it's like I can't remember my life before she was in it but now. I'm scared Kurt, I don't want to have to remember what life was like without her in it," Rachel admitted, as she took a deep breath to try and stop herself from crying.

"And that is exactly why no one is going to break your family up," Kurt tried to reassure her.

Rachel could feel her hands shaking. "I wish I had you faith."

"All you have to do is look at Eden, any fool can see that she belongs with you and Puck," Kurt pointed out.

"Really?" Rachel asked, needing to hear him say it again.

Reaching out Kurt rested his hand on top of hers. "Diva loves you. All they have to do is ask her and then they will know where she belongs."

"She's only five though, we can't put a choice like that on her," Rachel reasoned.

"And that is why no one will take her from you, because you are willing to put her needs before your own. Something that Quinn Fabray has never done," Kurt reassured her.

"Thank-you," Rachel whispered as a single tear made it's way down her cheek.

Smiling Kurt kissed her hand. "No tears. You don't want puffy eyes when you're photographed at my play."

"Diva is so excited," Rachel laughed through her tears. "I'm taking her shopping for a dress after preschool. She wants something that will rock the house."

"That's my Little Diva," Kurt smiled proudly.

Rachel tightened her grip on his hand. "Thanks Kurt."

"For what?" Kurt shrugged.

"For being there for us, I don't think I would have made it through the genetic screening without you, I know Noah feels the same he's just too macho to admit it," Rachel answered.

Kurt could see that pain that flashed across Rachel's features as she thought back to the heartbreak of the past month. After Rachel had tested positive for the Tay Sachs gene Puck had also gone for testing which showed that he too was a carrier. After lots of talking, tears and research they had decided to have genetic testing done on their unborn child. After two weeks of waiting and many sleepless nights they were finally given the all-clear and allowed to look forward to the birth of their baby.

The fear and uncertainty however still weighed heavily on her mind, even though she knew the tests were accurate, a tiny little voice in the back of her mind wouldn't allow her to relax until she held her baby in her arms.

"That's what friends are for," Kurt smiled.

Yawning Rachel covered her mouth and smiled apologetically. "I think I need a nap before I pick Diva up."

"I know it's easier said that done but you're going to get through this, all of you. I know that because you're the family that I look too, if one day I can be half as happy as you, that gorgeous husband of yours and you're beautiful daughter are then I know I'll be happy," Kurt told her as he finished the last of his iced tea.

"Thanks for the shoulder," Rachel thanked him, as she finished her juice.

Paying the bill Kurt helped her to her feet. "Can I give you a lift anywhere?"

"It's only a few blocks from the loft, I'm going to enjoy a slow stroll in the sunshine," Rachel replied.

"If you're sure?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded. "I'm sure. If I don't see you before the show tonight; break a leg."

Pulling his friend into a hug Kurt whispered his thanks in her ear before letting her go. "I can't believe Rachel Berry is coming to watch my little play," he teased.

"Ha ha," Rachel sung as she gently slapped him across the arm before heading in the direction of the apartment.

GLEE - GLEE - GLEE

Standing at the edge of the courtyard Rachel checked the time on her iPhone before looking up at the steps, she had already seen at least six of Eden's class mates come out but as of yet there was no signs of the Diva-in-training.

Feeling her phone vibrate Rachel looked down at the screen to see a message from her husband. 'Hope you and Diva have a great time shopping. Don't forget to buy yourself something beautiful.'

Smiling to herself Rachel started to shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other as the uneasy feeling in pit of her stomach turned into an actual physical pain.

Wincing she held her hand against her stomach. "Not now SpongeBob."

"Rachel?" a familiar voice called.

Turning around Rachel found herself face-to-face with Miranda Lloyd, the mother of Eden's best friend Stella. "Miranda. Hello," Rachel greeted, her voice shaky and uncertain.

"Are you feeling alright?" Miranda asked as she watched her friends face pale.

Rachel nodded, not wanting to worry anyone. "Fine. Jut getting kicked in the ribs."

"Stella was terrible for that," Miranda sighed. "There were some night when I could barely sleep she was kicking me so much."

"Noah's convinced he's going to be a footballer while Eden is convinced he will be a ballerina," Rachel laughed as the pain diminished slightly.

Letting go of her mother's hand Stella looked up at Rachel. "Can I come and play with Eden tonight?"

"Not tonight, we have somewhere to be, but I'm sure it can be arranged one day next week," Rachel reassured the young girl as she looked to Stella's mother for back-up.

"Next week sounds good," Miranda smiled.

Looking around Rachel spotted a few of Eden's other classmates come down the stairs as the crowd of children piling out of the building started to thin. "Talking of Eden what is taking her so long?"

"Eden went home hours ago," Stella frowned, remembering how her friend had left her after lunch time.

Rachel felt her stomach drop. "That's not possible. Noah is at work and I didn't pick her up."

"Someone did," Stella shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, trying to keep herself from panicking.

Stella nodded. "Yeah. When we came in from lunch there was a lady waiting for her, Eden knew her, she waved and smiled at her."

"Can you remember what this lady looked like?" Rachel asked.

Stella shook her head. "Nope. It was hours ago now, it was just after we had lunch."

"Oh God," Rachel stammered as she practically sprinted into the school with Miranda following close behind her.

As she approached Eden's classroom Rachel began calling for the young girl as she looked everywhere from the bathroom to the cloakroom before finally running into her preschool teacher.

"Where is Eden?" Rachel demanded to know.

"Mrs. Puckerman, it's good to se you're feeling better," the teacher greeted as she found herself faced with the panicked brunette. While Rachel still used Berry as her work name for everything else she used Puckerman.

Rachel shook her head, trying to clear the feeling of dread that was washing over her. "What do you mean feeling better?"

"You're sister-in-law said that you had been taken to hospital, something about a complication with the baby," Miss. Peters explained.

"No, no, no," Rachel breathed. "My sister-in-law lives in Ohio, and I'm fine."

As the severity of the situation became apparent the teacher gasped. "Oh God. She said that you and your husband wanted Eden with you at the hospital. She had all of this information and Eden knew her she was happy to go with her-"

"And you just let her go?" Rachel shouted.

"She said she was her Auntie," she defended.

Rachel could feel her hands shaking as another sharp pain shot across her stomach. "You're not supposed to let her go unless it's someone on the authorised pick-up list."

"I know but-"

"Where is my daughter?" Rachel demanded to know.

Watching the situation unfold Miranda instructed Stella to go inside the classroom and play with the toys. Pulling out her cell phone she dialled the number that she had for Noah Puckerman while the teacher went to get the head teacher.

"Noah. It's Miranda … yes Stella's mother … I think you should get down to Eden's school now, something is happening …"

Miranda didn't have a chance to finish as Puck had already hung up the phone and was on the street trying to hail a cab.

"What did she look like?" Rachel demanded to know as the head teacher joined them.

"I-"

"It's not a hard question. What does the woman that you let walk out of here with my daughter look like?" Rachel shouted, even though deep inside she already knew the answer.

Miss. Peters looked up at the distraught woman, as her guilt at the situation became almost overwhelming. "Slim, blonde, about my height."

Bringing her hand up to her mouth Rachel felt her knees buckle under her, using what little strength she had left she made her way over to the bench and sat down holding her head in her hands.

"Mrs. Puckerman I have the security team pulling up the CCTV now, we will find out who has your daughter," the head teacher tried to reassure her.

"I already know who took my little girl," Rachel sobbed.

The head teacher sat down next to her. "And we've called the police. They're sending someone out."

"How did this happen," Rachel muttered under her breath.

"I've called Noah, he's on his way," Miranda informed her as she sat down on the other side of the distraught woman.

Rachel could hear people talking around her but she couldn't make out what they were saying. All she could concentrate on was the fact that Quinn Fabray was out there somewhere with her little-girl. It had been hours since the blonde had walked out of the school with Eden, and as Rachel's mind went into overdrive she realised that they could be miles away by now.

"Oh God. No," Rachel cried out as the pain in her stomach intensified.

"Rachel?" Miranda questioned.

Rachel looked up, her eyes red, puffy and bloodshot from crying. "I'm fine," she lied, not wanting to detract anyone's attention away from finding Eden.

"No you're not," Miranda whispered into her ear.

"It's just the stress, everything will be fine once I get my little-girl back," Rachel sniffed, trying to reassure herself as much as anyone else.

Seconds seemed to pass like minutes as minutes seemed to pass like hours before one of the security guards approached the distraught mother, with two of New York's finest trailing behind them.

"We have a profile from the CCTV of the woman who took Eden Puckerman," the security guard said, as she turned to address the head teacher.

Rachel looked up at the picture. "Her name is Quinn Fabray."

"Do you know why this woman might want to kidnap your daughter?" a tall, short-haired detective asked.

Slowly as is if the simple movement hurt Rachel nodded. "She's … she's her birth mother."

"Do you know where she might have taken her?" the detective questioned.

Rachel shook her head, grabbing at her stomach as the pain doubled and she could feel the bile rising in her throat. "I'm going to be sick," she cried as she jumped to her feet and ran towards the bathroom.

Once inside one of the empty stalls Rachel fell to her knees as she threw up her lunch from earlier, with each heave of her stomach the pain worsened until the cramping in her back and abdomen become virtually unbearable.

"Please. No," Rachel pleaded.

"Baby," Puck whispered as leaned down next to her and cradled her shaking body in his arms.

Curling herself into the a foetal position Rachel closed her eyes and tried to will the pain away. "She's taken her Noah. Quinn has taken our little-girl."

"We're going to get her back," Puck tried to reassure his distraught wife.

As a red hot pain flashed through her stomach Rachel felt the room tilt around her. "Please. No," she cried, repeating her plea from earlier.

"It's going to be alright," Puck promised, not believing the words he was saying but needing Rachel to believe them.

"It hurts, it really hurts," Rachel finally admitted as she dry heaved over the toilet.

Puck felt her body tense beneath him as his panic intensified. ""What hurts Rach?"

"The baby," Rachel admitted, the room shifting around her as she couldn't focus on anything but the pain and the fact that her little-girl was out there somewhere. "What if I'm losing the baby?" she asked, finally voicing what she'd been too terrified to admit since the pain had started.

"That's not going to happen," Puck whispered into her ear as he cradled her in his arms.

"Eden's gone, Quinn has taken my little girl and what if … I can't lose my babies," Rachel stammered, terrified that she was about to lose everything that meant anything to her.

As Puck held her in his arms he had never felt more powerless than he did in that moment. He was Noah Puckerman, he was a badass, who was supposed to protect his family and keep them safe. Instead his little-girl was out there somewhere with the woman who had nearly destroyed his life five years ago.

While his wife laid in his arms in pain and terrified that she was losing their unborn child. Closing his eyes Puck tried to pretend this wasn't happening, but Rachel's cries of pain brought him back to reality, as he prayed that he had enough strength to be the man his family needed as they faced what could be their darkest hour.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was really hard to wrote for many reasons but it needed to be done because it is part of the bigger plan. I have pretty much every chapter carefully planned out and I promise Quinn's extreme behaviour will be explained. **

**Also apologies in advance but this will be my last update for about a week as I have a gruesome run of night shifts coming up and for the first time since I started posting I'm only one chapter ahead and not three. **

**9. **

**Looking out of the fifth floor window Quinn watched as a parade of yellow cabs filled the street below. Her hands were shaking as she looked down at her phone, the small writing informing her that she over fifty missed calls. **

**She knew that what she had done was wrong but she had acted on instinct, when she had followed Rachel and Eden to school that morning she hadn't planned to do anything. All she had wanted was an insight into her daughter's life, but as the children had come outside for recess she'd found it too much to bear. Having her daughter so close yet not being able to be a part of her life had pushed her over the edge. **

**As she'd followed a group of people into the school a plan had formed in her mind. After convincing the teacher to let Eden go home with her she didn't feel guilt, she just felt a sense of accomplishment. Walking out of the school with her daughter's hand in hers had felt like the most natural thing in the world. **

**The rational part of her brain knew that her actions would have consequences, that Puck and Rachel wouldn't just give up and let her take Eden. She knew that they would be looking for her, that the police would be on their side, because in the eyes of the law she had committed a crime. **

**In her mind she was just taking back what was rightly hers, but she knew everyone else wouldn't see it that way. In everyone else's mind she had just kidnapped a child that didn't belong to her. **

**Holding her head in her hands she tried not to think about what would happen once they found her. Because right now all that mattered was that Eden was here with her and she was going to do whatever it took to keep it that way. **

**Because if she let Eden go back to Puck and Rachel now, she knew that after the stunt she had just pulled they would make it impossible for her to play any part in her child's life. She also knew that although her actions were those of a desperate mother that the legal system wouldn't look too kindly on them, making her chances of legally gaining custody of Eden slimmer than ever before. **

"**Quinn?" Eden questioned from her place on the bed. **

**Quinn looked towards her daughter. "Yes Baby-Girl?" **

"**When are we going home?" Eden asked, as she took another bite of her candy bar, shuffling across the bed until she was sat with her legs dangling over the edge. **

"**We're not," Quinn sighed, as she faced the youngster. **

**Eden looked up at her new friend. "What never?" **

"**Not for a while," Quinn explained, struggling to think of a way to explain their current situation to a five-year-old. **

"**But I want to see my Mommy and Daddy," Eden whispered, trying not to cry, Quinn had been nice to her and brought her candy and toys so she didn't want to hurt her new friends feelings. **

**Quinn moved so that she was sat next to her daughter. "I know but they said that you need to stay here with me for a little while." **

"**Did I do something bad?" Eden asked, her voice breaking as she tried to think of what she could have done to make her parents send her away. **

**Quinn could feel her heart breaking at the innocence of her daughter's question. "No. It's nothing you did." **

"**Is it about the shoes? Because they can take them back to the shop, or give them to someone else, I don't need them, any of them," Eden cried. **

"**Eden. No," Quinn whispered as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. **

**Eden leaned her head into Quinn. "Can you ring them and tell them that I'm really sorry?" **

"**Sweetie, you haven't done anything wrong, Your Mom and Dad are just really busy at the moment so they thought that you could hang out with me for a while," Quinn lied, the last thing she wanted was for Eden to blame herself for the situation.**

**Wiping at her eyes Eden nodded. "Are they busy with the new baby?" **

"**No, the new baby is still in Rach … in your Mommy's tummy," Quinn reminded the heartbroken young-girl. **

"**If you take me back I won't get in the way," Eden promised, she didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she wanted to go home, she liked Quinn but she missed her parents, **

**Quinn pulled her up onto her lap. "It's just for a little while." **

"**How little?" Eden asked. **

"**I don't know," Quinn admitted. "A few days, maybe a week." **

**Eden's eyes widened in shock. "A week? But then I'll miss everything. Kurtie's play, My Pop's birthday and all of my friend's at school." **

"**But there's lots of fun stiuf to do here," Quinn argued. **

"**We've been indoors all day, I don't like being indoors all day and when it's sunny outside I don't like being indoors ever," Eden explained. **

**Quinn took a deep breath, she knew that going outside was a risk but she also knew that she couldn't keep her daughter prisoner in the hotel room. "How about we go to that park we passed on the way here?" **

"**Can we get an ice cream?" Eden asked. **

"**Sure," Quinn nodded, pleased to see the little-girl smile again. **

**Sliding down off of the bed Eden stood so that she was facing her. "That's so cool. Mommy never lets me have candy and ice cream on the same day, she says it will make me too hopper-" **

"**Hyper?" Quinn questioned with a grin. **

"**That's what I said," Eden frowned. "Daddy does sometimes though only we're not supposed to tell Mommy because then she will get mad and won't let Daddy have any treats, I don't know what treats Daddy gets though because he's too old for candy," she wondered out loud. **

**Quinn stood up and grabbed her purse off of the dresser. "Well I won't tell anyone if you don't." **

"**I'm not supposed to lie, because it makes your nose really long like Pinocchio," Eden informed her new friend. **

"**We don't need to lie, as it's a special occasion I'm sure your Mom won't mind," Quinn reassured the young girl as they headed out of the hotel and towards the shop. **

**When they were inside the small store Quinn found herself shifting nervously from one foot to the other as Eden tried to decide which ice lolly best suited her mood. **

"**When I'm in a sunny mood I like this one," she smiled, holding up a bright green package. **

"**Oh God. No," Quinn cried as she spotted Eden's picture flash up on the small television behind the counter, she knew that Puck and Rachel wouldn't be happy to find out that she had taken Eden but she never thought they would go as far as to have an Amber Alert issued. **

**Amber Alerts were for children that were in danger, and Eden wasn't - At least not in Quinn's mind anyway - She was just back where she belonged, with her biological mother. **

"**Quinn that's me," Eden shouted out, her voice full of excitement as she pointed up at the television screen. **

**Quinn could feel her heart rate begin to speed up as the other shoppers turned to face them. "No it's not." **

"**Yes it is," Eden insisted. "I'm famous just like Mommy," she smiled as she saw her picture flash up on the screen once again. **

**Feeling her hands begin to shake Quinn tried not to draw anymore attention to herself as she took hold of Eden's hand and guided her towards the door. **

"**We haven't paid for the ice cream yet," Eden pointed out. **

"**I left my money at the hotel," Quinn lied once they were out of the shop. **

**Eden stopped, her face a picture of shock. "But we can't steal, we have to take it back. They know who I am, I'm famous now." **

"**It's ok, I know the man that owns the shop and he always lets me have stuff when I forget my money," Quinn lied, not wanting to panic Eden. **

**Seemingly placated for the time being Eden nodded as she followed Quinn along the sidewalk. "This is the wrong way for the park." **

"**We're not going to the park," Quinn almost shouted as they entered the hotel lobby.**

**Eden's bottom lip began to quiver as she tried not to cry. "Why not?"**

"**Because it's going to get dark soon and we shouldn't be outside when it's dark," Quinn replied as she pulled out her hotel key card. **

**Once inside the hotel room Eden threw her unopened ice cream on the bed. "But you promised."**

"**I know but things change," Quinn snapped, the last thing she wanted to do was get angry with her little-girl but she was trying to come up with a plan and she couldn't, not with Eden's constant questioning ringing in her ear. **

"**I want my Mommy," Eden cried. **

"**I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout," Quinn apologised kneeling down so that they were at the same height. **

**Eden shook her head, tears falling freely down her cheeks now. "I want my Mommy." **

"**I am your Mommy," Quinn insisted, desperate for her daughter to want her, to need her. **

"**No you're not," Eden sobbed, her hazel eyes bright with tears. "I want my Mommy. I want my real Mommy … I don't want you. I don't-" **

**Looking down at the floor Quinn didn't know what to do, she wanted to be everything that her daughter needed but it was hard. Eden didn't know her. And she didn't know her daughter, she didn't know what she liked and disliked, she didn't know what made her smile and what made her cry. **

"**You haven't eaten your ice cream," Quinn pointed out, not knowing what else to say. **

**Taking the ice cream from her hand Eden marched over to the wastepaper bin and made a big show of throwing it away. "I only like that one when I'm in a sunny mood." **

"**I thought you were in a sunny mood?" Quinn asked. **

"**I'm in a sad mood," Eden replied as she picked up her school bag and headed towards the door intent on going home. **

**Quinn watched Eden struggle with the handle. "Where are you going?" **

"**Home," Eden huffed, her frustration getting the better of her as she kicked at the door. **

"**I told you you're Mom and Dad are busy, that's why you have to stay with me," Quinn insisted, standing between Eden and the door. **

**Sitting down on the floor Eden hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't want to stay here. Can we please just ring them?" **

"**They don't have their phones," Quinn lied, desperate for her daughter to give her a chance. **

"**I don't like it here," Eden mumbled into her hands. **

"**I-" **

"**And I don't like you anymore, you're mean," Eden shouted as she glared at the blonde lady sat opposite her, who in her mind was the only thing keeping her from her parents. **

**Quinn didn't think she could hurt anymore than she did in that moment, but hearing those words from her daughter's mouth was like a knife through her heart. When she had decided to become a part of her daughter's life again she had been naïve in thinking that at five-years-old Eden would be young enough to adapt. What she hadn't expected was for her little-girl to be a head-strong miniature version of Rachel Berry. **

"**Eden. Sweetie I know this is hard but you have to understand that things are complicated, I know it might not make sense now but when you're older-" **

"**I want my Daddy," Eden cried. **

**Quinn sat down on the floor next to the young girl. "I know that you already have a Mommy and Daddy but what if you had another Mommy? What if-" **

"**Like my Mommy had two Daddies?" Eden questioned. **

"**A bit like that, only you have two-" **

**Eden shook her head, not wanting to listen to anymore. "But I only want my Mommy." **

"**But I'm your Mommy too," Quinn whispered. **

"**But why? Does my Mommy not want me anymore?" Eden cried, her words barely audible over the sound of her tears. **

**Quinn stroked the young girls hair. "Of course she does. Your Mommy loves you very much. But I love you too and I want to be your Mommy."**

**Jumping to her feet Eden untangled herself from Quinn. "I don't want you to be my Mommy, because I … I just … I want my Mommy." **

**Before Quinn had a chance to say anything Eden had run into the bathroom and closed the door, getting to her feet Quinn heard the unmistakable sound of the door locking. **

"**Eden you need to open the door now," Quinn insisted. **

"**No," Eden shouted through her cries. "Not until my Mommy or Daddy gets here," she added leaning against the bath and closing her eyes. **

**Not knowing what else to do Quinn knew that she needed help as she heard the heartbreaking cries of her daughter through the locked door. Picking up her cell phone she scrolled through her contacts until she got to the number she wanted, the number of the one person she hoped would understand. **

"**Finn. It's Quinn, I've done something really, really stupid and I need your help."**


	10. Chapter 10

I know I said no updates for a week but I had some time to spare and I was so touched by everyone that took the time to review that I wanted to post.

10.

Hanging up the phone Puck made his way over to the assembled group of friends, sitting down in between Kurt and Brittany he shook his head.

"What did Finn have to say?" Kurt asked.

"Quinn called him, apparently she needs his help. He said that Eden is fine, that he'll ring me when he gets there," Puck explained.

Kurt nodded. "Do you want me to go with him? I mean as hot as he is we all know Finn isn't exactly the brightest star in the sky."

"I should be there," Puck muttered to nobody in particular.

"Rachel needs you here," Kurt reminded him.

Running his hand through his hair Puck could feel his hands shaking. "I just feel so helpless, Rachel is in pain and scared and I don't know what to say or do, and my little-girl is out there somewhere scared and confused and I'm just sat here falling apart."

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself, this is happening to you too, no one expects you to have all the answers," Kurt tried to reassure his friend.

"I just … anything could be happening behind those doors and I'm just sat here helpless," Puck breathed, his frustration at the whole situation reaching boiling point.

Kurt was about to say something when he was cut off by the arrival of Mr. and Dr. Berry, both of them as panicked as the rest of the group.

"Noah. Where is she? Where's Rachel?" Rachel's father Dr. Richard Berry asked.

When Puck had first become close to Rachel he had found the two fathers scenario confusing, but as the weeks passed it didn't take him long to get his head around it. Eli Berry was a hugely successful lawyer whom Rachel called Abba; a Hebrew term of endearment for father. Then there was Dr. Richard Berry one of the countries most respected vascular surgeons, but to Rachel he was just Daddy.

"I don't know," Puck stammered.

"What have they said?" Richard asked, both the father and doctor in him needing to know what was going on with his little girl.

Puck shook his head. "When we got here they took her away, I wanted to go with her but they said I couldn't … she's my wife and …"

"It's alright," Richard reassured the distraught young man. "I'll find someone who knows what is happening."

"I just want to be with her," Puck cried as he watched Richard head towards the reception desk.

It may have only been fifteen minutes that passed before Richard came back but to Puck it felt like hours. Hours in which the future of his family hung in the balance.

"Noah if you'd just like to follow me," Richard smiled gently, as he motioned for Eli to follow him too.

Wordlessly Puck followed Richard until they were stood outside a small side room, away from the chaos of the ER. Before we go in I just need to explain to you both what is happening.

"Rachel is having regular contraction, now the doctors are doing everything they can to stop them but I don't need to tell you how serious it will be if she delivers now," Richard began.

Puck bit his bottom lip trying to remain calm. "Because she's only twenty three weeks?"

"Yes," Richard nodded.

"But they can stop it?" Puck needed to know.

"Although Rachel is having regular contractions her waters haven't yet broken so there is still a possibility with the medication they have her on that they can stop labour. However it isn't that simple-"

Looking down at the floor Puck took a shaky breath. "No. Please no."

"I know it's hard son but you need to be aware of all of the facts," Richard sadly informed him. "Rachel has pre-eclampsia, her blood pressure is dangerously high, she's complaining of headaches and she's vomiting so they have had to put her on an infusion of magnesium sulphate to try and stop it becoming eclampsia, because if that happens they will have no choice but to deliver the baby."

Puck didn't want to have to consider the possibility that it would come to that but at the same time he also needed to know what would happen if it did. "If they have to do that what are his chances? I mean will he …"

"Twenty three weeks is the very edge of viability, I mean babies have survived this early but not without a fight and long-term complications," Richard mournfully informed his distraught son-in-law.

Puck could feel Eli's hand resting supportively on his shoulder. "But he could survive?"

"The doctors are giving Rachel steroids to mature the babies lungs, so that if they do have to deliver he will have every chance available to him," Richard assured him, although the doctor in him knew it didn't look good he needed Puck to remained hopeful, because he knew that was what Rachel needed.

"Can I see her now?" Puck asked.

Richard nodded. "You go in. We'll follow you in later."

Cautiously Puck pushed open the door, making his way inside he stopped at the edge of the bed as he took in the sight before him. Rachel was laid on her left hand side, a foetal monitor strapped to her stomach, IV lines snaking into both of her arms, ECG leads stuck to her chest, a blood pressure cuff on her arm and a pulse monitor on her finger.

Closing his eyes Puck opened them again, trying to block out all of the medical paraphernalia and concentrate only on his wife. Her face was as pale as the white sheets, her eyes were closed like two dark circles on a pale moon. He could see the way her hands were shaking as she clutched on tightly to her stomach as if it was all she had left.

"Hey Baby," Noah whispered as he approached the side of her bed.

Slowly Rachel opened her eyes, they were glassy, unfocused and full of fear. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Puck assured her.

Slowly as the room started to spin around her Rachel nodded her head. "My only job was to keep him safe inside me for nine months and now …"

"Rach-"

"He's still so little Noah," Rachel sobbed. "He needs to stay inside because if he's born now then … he's so little and he won't be ready for it so … he needs to stay inside me."

Taking her trembling hand in his Puck gently kissed it. "We're going to get through this."

"Diva. She's out there Noah and she's probably scared and tired and hungry and she needs me," Rachel babbled, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps as she tried to sit up.

Careful so as to not pull any of the wires lose Puck climbed onto the bed with her, her whole body trembling with fear and exhaustion. "Rach. Baby you need to calm down. SpongeBob needs you to calm down."

"Ok," Rachel hiccupped.

"Diva is going to be fine, we know where she is and Finn has gone to get her," Puck informed her, leaving out the parts that he thought might frighten her.

Rachel nodded against him. "You should go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Puck insisted.

"But Eden, she needs you, she'll need her Daddy," Rachel protested.

Puck shook his head as he ran his hands through her hair. "I'm exactly where I need to be. Kurt is going to go and meet Finn, Diva will be fine, she trusts them."

The medication, stress and exhaustion was beginning to take it's toll, Rachel felt like she was stuck in a vortex, each part of her spinning at a different rate, her head felt like it was full of cotton wool as she struggled to form a coherent thought while her stomach lurched and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

"Rach?" Puck whispered as he felt her shake against him.

"I'm alright," Rachel lied.

He knew that she was trying to put him at ease, but he wanted more than anything for her to be honest with him and let him be her strength. "No you're not. I know you want to be the strong one Rach but I need you to let me do that for you alright? That way you can concentrate on SpongeBob."

"Ok," Rachel agreed.

"How do you feel?" Puck asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

Rachel closed her eyes. "I don't feel so good," she admitted.

Turning so that he could see her face Puck felt his fear double as he took in her bloodless lips and dark eyes. "I'm going to get your dads."

"No," Rachel called out, grabbing his hand with what little strength she had left.

"At least let me get the doctor then?" Puck pleaded.

Tightening her grip on his hand Rachel shook her head. "I don't want everyone to be here yet. I know they will be soon but right now I just want it to be us. And I want my little-girl, I want Eden."

"She'll be here real soon," Puck said, while silently praying that what he said was the truth.

"I'll believe that when I get to hold her in my arms and hold her close," Rachel breathed as she closed her eyes and prayed that wherever her little girl was, she was happy and safe.

Desperate to do whatever he could to keep her calm Puck laid back down with her and wrapped his arms her so that they were resting on top of her stomach. His heart dropping when he felt it contract beneath him.

"Are you in pain?" Puck asked.

"A little-bit," Rachel admitted. "But it's nowhere near as bad as it was before," she added, hoping that was a positive sign.

Puck felt her tense beneath him. "What is it?"

"Just a headache, but they warned me that this could happen, the medications they have me on to stop the labour and bring down my blood pressure can have horrible side effects," Rachel explained.

Reaching up Puck began to gently massage her head. "Any help."

"Mm," Rachel moaned, allowing herself to relax for the first time in hours.

Finally feeling somewhat useful Puck continued to gently massage her head as he felt her start to relax beneath him. "We're going to be alright Rach. I need you to believe that. SpongeBob and Eden need you to believe that."

"Mm," Rachel replied.

"We're going to get through this as a family, Whatever happens, I promise you that," Puck whispered into her ear.

Their quiet moment alone was broken as the door entered and Rachel's Ob/GYN Lisa Taylor entered followed closely by Richard and Eli Berry.

"Oh Baby-Girl," Richard cried as he stroked his daughter's clammy face.

Eli leaned forward and whispered into his husband's ear. "Don't panic her anymore than she already is. She needs us to be calm."

"It's fine Abba," Rachel smiled, a small ghost of a smile that barely reached her eyes as she tried to reassure her fathers that she was doing alright.

Dr. Taylor looked up from Rachel's notes. "I hear the little one here is keeping everyone on their toes."

"He's going to an attention grabber likes his sister," Rachel joked, trying to lighten the situation and stop people from worrying, despite the fact her head felt like it was in a vice and her stomach was churning at warp speed.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" Dr. Taylor asked.

Remebering her promise from earlier to tell the truth Rachel took a deep breath before answering. "Weird. I feel like I've had far too much Red Bull."

"That's normal, with the terbutaline they have you on to try and stop the labou it can make you fell out of sorts," Dr. Taylor reassured her.

"She has a really bad headache," Puck added,

Looking up at the monitors hooked to her patient Dr. Taylor frowned. "Now that could either be a combination of the terbutaline and magnesium sulphate or it could be because your blood pressure is still a lot higher than I would like," she explained.

"The contractions don't seem to be slowing," Rachel panicked. "They're just less painful but I can still feel them and they're constant, there's an obvious pattern to them."

"These medications aren't a miracle cure," Dr. Taylor began to explain, as the rest of the explanation was cut off by a loud moan from Rachel as the monitor above her began to alarm.

Grabbing hold of her head Rachel turned towards Puck. "I really don't feel good," she stammered as her whole body heaved and she threw up all over herself.

"Her blood pressure is still climbing," Richard observed, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"Rach I need you to take calm, deep, breaths for me," Puck instructed.

Shaking her head Rachel couldn't fight the dizziness that was threatening to overwhelm her, she could hear people around her but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The sound of her own heart beating reverberated inside her head, causing her ear drums to ring.

"Rach?" Puck panicked as he saw the glassy, unfocused look in her eyes.

"SpongeBob," Rachel moaned as her hands started shaking, "Eden … my babies …I … Noah … it's all going wrong … not supposed to be like this."

Puck watched as her eyes continued to look wildly around the room as if she was looking for something but unable to see. "What's going on?"

"Her blood pressure is critically high," Dr. Taylor explained as another doctor and two nurses entered the room she adjusted Rachel's medication.

Turning his attention back to his wife Puck stroked her hair. "You have to hang in there alright Rach. SpongeBob and Eden need you to."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that as Rachel began to shake under his touch, her eyes rolling back in her head as she stopped responding to him.

"Do something," Puck shouted as he found himself pushed out the way.

"I need a theatre now," Dr. Taylor instructed one of the nurses.

Watching as everyone crowded around the bed, shouting out things he didn't understand as they talked between themselves and never to him.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Puck cried reaching through the crowd and taking Rachel's hand in his as he watched someone place an oxygen mask over her face.

Turning to face the distraught husband Dr. Taylor stepped away from her patient. "Rachel is having seizures which means that the pre-eclampsia has escalated into eclampsia. Now this is a very serious condition that puts both Rachel and the baby at severe risk."

"How do we make it go away?" Puck asked.

"We need to deliver the baby," Richard answered taking over and allowing Dr. Taylor to get back to Rachel.

Puck shook his head. "No. He's too little."

"This hospital has one of the best neonatal intensive care units in the country, he will have everything needed to give him a chance," Richard said, giving Puck at least something left to hope for.

Wiping at his bloodshot eyes Puck took a series of deep breaths before moving to the head of the bed by his wife. "I need you to fight this you hear me? You and SpongeBob have to fight with everything you have and when you get back then Eden and I will be here. Your family will be here we need you Rach."

Leaning down he kissed her gently on the head. "I need you Rach. Our children need you so you better not leave us."


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is almost just filler, and the shortest one yet. But it needed to be done to bring the two threads together. Try as I might to sleep and stay away from my computer I seem to gravitate towards it. It's almost like therapy for me after a mad night shift. And the 30+ reviews were amazing. Thank you to everyone who took the time.

11.

Knocking loudly on the hotel room door Finn motioned for Kurt to stay out of view. The last thing he wanted was for Quinn to feel cornered and start panicking. She had trusted him enough to ring him so he needed to use that to his advantage.

"I'll be right out here," Kurt whispered, standing out of view.

Looking through the peephole Quinn spotted the familiar face of her High School love, looking over to the still locked bathroom door she slowly let him in.

Entering the room Finn's eyes immediately scanned the small space looking for Eden. "Where's Diva?"

"In the bathroom, she won't come out," Quinn cried.

Finn nodded, walking over towards the bathroom door. "Do you mind if I try?"

Quinn shrugged. "You can't do any worse than me. She hates me. My own daughter actually told me she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Finn breathed, not wanting to upset Quinn and complicate the situation anymore than it already was.

"Yes she does, she shouted it at me," Quinn remembered as Finn sat down on the bed next to her.

All Finn wanted to do was grab Eden and run, but he also needed to know what Quinn was thinking, why she decided to do something so stupid as to risk any chance she had of being a part of her daughter's life.

"Diva is five-years-old, she doesn't know how to hate people, she's just confused, this is all very new to her," Finn tried to explain.

"She kept crying for her Mom, I'm her Mom, I should be enough for her," Quinn cried.

Finn look straight ahead at the wall. "It's all she's ever known. Her whole life it's just been her, Puck and Rachel, they're her family and that's all she knows."

"I just wanted to be a part of it," Quinn whispered.

"This wasn't the way Quinn," Finn sighed, shaking his head.

Quinn nodded. "I know."

"Rachel and Puck were letting you in, they were opening up their lives to you so why ruin it? Why do this?" Finn questioned.

Quinn looked down at floor. "I didn't plan to do it. I followed Rachel and Eden this morning, I guess I just wanted an insight into their life. But the more I saw of it the more I found myself wanting it to be me. The way Eden looked at her, the way they were together … I just wanted it. And I knew that I could never be that person in her life as long as Rachel was around so I had to take her away. So that we could be together."

"Do you realised how selfish that sounds? Taking away everything that makes your child happy to make you happy," Finn pointed out.

"It didn't seem like that at the time," Quinn reasoned, wanting someone desperately to understand her side of the situation.

Finn shook his head. "You had the chance to be a mother Quinn. No one forced you to walk away from your baby, you made that choice all by yourself."

"I was sixteen, I was scared and-"

"What happened to you Quinn?" Finn asked. "I mean you were many thing in High School but you were never stupid. You do realise that you just broke the law don't you?"

Quinn nodded. "But it didn't feel like that."

"That doesn't matter, do you have any idea what you've done? The pain and damage that you've caused?" Finn demanded to know, allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

"Why does everything have to be about Puck and Rachel? Why is everybody suddenly on their side, in High School people could barely tolerate Rachel Berry and all of a sudden it's like she can walk on water," Quinn spat.

Finn heard feet shuffling in the bathroom. "There's only one side that matters in all of this and that is Eden. If you had any motherly feelings at all you would realise that."

"I-"

"Everything Puck and Rachel do they do for Eden because that's what being a parent is all about," Finn reminded her.

"It's all about them isn't it. Puck and Rachel are so perfect. Puck and Rachel-"

Standing up Finn was more than done with her pity party, it was about time she knew the destruction she had caused. "Do you have any idea what you've done to that family?"

"I-"

"You're daughter is locked in the bathroom too traumatised to come out. And then there's what all of this has done to Puck. Do you have any idea how hard it was for him when you left? He had to fight for the right to bring up his own daughter, while staying in school and building a career. If it wasn't for Rach-"

Standing up Quinn faced him, her eyes narrowed in rage. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel that's all I ever hear."

"Don't. Don't you dare make her out to be the bad one in all of this," Finn shouted, immediately regretting it as he looked towards the bathroom door.

"She's taken my life," Quinn spat.

Shaking his head Finn balled his fists up against his side to keep his voice low and even. "No. I know it might be easier for you to blame her for everything. But the truth is you have no one to blame for this situation but yourself. You've always been selfish Quinn but this really is extreme, even for you. And it's about time that you learnt your actions have consequences."

"I-"

"Did you think that I was just going to walk in here, tell you what you want to hear and everything would be alright?" Finn demanded to know.

Quinn faced him again. "I don't know what I expected."

"I'm here for Eden, Eden, Puck and Rachel," Finn sighed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"I-"

Walking over to the bathroom door Finn knocked on it. "Eden? Diva?"

"Uncle Finn?" Eden's tired voice called out cautiously.

Finn nodded his head, even though she couldn't see. "Yes. I'm here to take you to your Mom and Dad."

"Promise?" Eden asked.

"I promise," Finn reassured the scared young girl.

Slowly Eden opened the door and made her way out to Finn. "I thought they didn't want me any more."

"You are the most important person in their lives Diva, they have missed you so, so, much," Finn promised her as picked her up and cuddled her close to him.

"I've missed them too," Eden whispered as she laid her head tiredly on his shoulder.

Opening the door Finn motioned for Kurt to come in. "Are they with you?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered, his gaze burning into the silent blonde.

"Tell them she's their problem now," Finn spat.

Walking outside Kurt disappeared for a few minutes before returning to the room, followed closely by two detectives. "Can we take Eden with us?" he asked them.

The detectives nodded. "We will need to collect your statements at some point today."

"We'll be at the hospital," Kurt informed them as the woman detective made her way over to Quinn.

"The hospital?" Quinn stammered. "You think I hurt her? I would never do that; I love her. She's my-"

Kurt turned towards Finn. "Take Diva outside, she doesn't need to hear this."

"You might not have physically hurt that little girl but the damage you've caused … well who knows what effect this will have on her?" Kurt chastised, his fear and pain at what the young blonde had put his friends through taking hold of him.

"I-"

"And then there's what this has done to Rachel. You're stupid stunt today might have seemed harmless to your stupid, self-centred mind but do you have any idea what you've done?" Kurt raged, his voice high so high he was almost shouting in a high-f.

Quinn faced down the small soprano. "I just wanted to be with her."

"And it's that selfish attitude that makes you the biggest danger to her. Did you know that you're little stunt today has sent Rachel into premature labour? That as we speak my best friend and her unborn baby are fighting for their lives," Finn whispered, his voice suddenly low as he thought about what Rachel was going through.

"I didn't-"

Kurt turned towards the police. "Take her."

"Kurt tell Eden … tell her I'm sorry," Quinn cried as the police led her towards the door.

Kurt placed his hands angrily on his hips. "If you have any ounce of motherly compassion in that twisted mind of yours you will stay away from that little girl and leave her where she belongs. With the parents who love her and put her before everything else," he suggested as he watched the detectives lead her away.

Once outside Kurt made his way over to the car where Finn sat still holding Eden close to him. "Is she alright?"

"I want my Mommy," Eden cried.

Wiping at his eyes Kurt could feel his hands shaking at the tension and uncertainty of the day, he was due on stage in two hours but he knew that wasn't gong to happen. Not until he knew his Glee family was alright.

"Have you spoken to Puck?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No not since they decided they needed to deliver," he answered, keeping his answer as vague as possible, for fear of upsetting Eden.

Finn nodded, on the way here they had already agreed that they would let Puck and Rachel make the decision about what to say to Eden. There job was just to get her home safely.


	12. Chapter 12

I can't seem to stop writing. Try as I may to sleep after a crazy night shift I just need to get the ideas down. Once again thank you to everyone who took the time to review. Sorry for any mistakes I try to correct them but even after reading each part through about ten times some slip through the net.

12.

Holding his head in his hands Puck tried to ignore the quiet chatter of everyone around him, his mind focused solely on praying for the health and happiness of his family. While trying not to think about how everything had gone so wrong in such a small space of time.

"Puck?" Santana whispered, sitting down next to him.

"Not now," Puck sighed as he took in the sympathetic look on her face.

Santana understood why he wanted to be alone but she also knew he would want to hear what she had to say. "I just spoke to Finn-"

"Eden?" Puck questioned, desperate for some good news.

"She's fine," Santana smiled, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She's with Finn and Kurt, they're on the way here as we speak."

Puck let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "Thank God. "And Qu … Qu … what about her?"

"They didn't say," Santana shrugged.

Watching as Puck stood up and made his way over to where Rachel's fathers stood comforting each other Santana smiled softly to herself. It was hard to believe that the devoted husband and father was the same person that she had spent hours sexting, and shared many a late-night booty call with during High School.

Becoming a father had changed him, at the time Santana had been disappointed to lose her partner in crime, but now she knew that it was for the best. The whole Glee club had watched him grow from a boy to a man, as he become everything that Eden needed. And then they had watched as he had fallen in love with Rachel Berry. Although completely different personalities the two had seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

At first Santana had been her usual jealous, prickly self, but when that didn't get her anywhere she realised that she had never really loved Puck, he was just convenient. And it was only when she opened her eyes to that did she realise what had been in front of her all the time; that she was in love with Finn, the one guy that had always been off limits due to his relationship with Quinn.

But with Quinn out of the picture they started spending time together, even singing a duet together at graduation and then finally six months ago they moved in together, then exactly one month later Finn got down on one knee and proposed. The wedding was all booked for the week before Christmas. Santana had always dreamed of being a winter bride, even in High School. Although if you'd told her back then that Rachel Berry would be her Matron of Honour and Eden her bridesmaid she would have laughed at you. Now it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

A gentle silence settled over the group once again, as Santana leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder, sitting opposite her Mercedes was quietly in conversation with Tina, Artie and Mike while Matt had gone too find the hospital chapel.

Time seemed to move at a backwards pace until the silence was shattered by the arrival of Finn and Kurt.

"Thank-you, I don't know what else to say but thank-you," Puck cried as he carefully took his sleeping daughter from Finn.

Finn shook his head. "It's the least I could do."

Holding his daughter close Puck sat down on one of the chairs, he wanted nothing more than to wake her up, look into her beautiful hazel eyes and tell her how much he loved her and that he was never going to let her go again. But the father in him knew that it was best to let her sleep, especially when he knew one of the first questions out of her mouth would be about Rachel, and he didn't want to have to face that, not when he didn't know how to answer it.

"Daddy loves you so much Baby-Girl," Puck whispered into her ear, as even in her sleep she snuggled closer into him, as if she knew he needed her close.

"Any more news?" Finn asked as he sat down next to his fiancé and wrapped his arm around her.

Santana shook her head before leaning it on his chest. "Not since I last spoke to you."

"How is Puck holding up?" Finn questioned as he watched his friend.

"He's trying to hold it together for his family's sake but he's a mess, if anything happens to Rachel or that baby then-"

"Nothing is going to happen to them," Finn tried to reassure her.

Santana wiped at her eyes. "You don't know that."

"No I don't, but this is Rachel Berry we're talking about, since when has she ever let anything beat her?" Finn asked with a smile.

Closing her eyes Santana needed to just feel close to him right now. "They've been through so much though, it's not fair."

Sitting down in a corner of his own Kurt watched as his friends all came together, even in High School, before they all really began to appreciate each other the group would always come together in a crisis. As he sat watching them all struggle he couldn't help but smile as he thought of what Rachel would do.

"She'd sing a song," he laughed to himself.

"Are you alright?" Mercedes asked, as she walked over to him.

Kurt nodded. "I was just thinking that if Rachel was here she'd probably have us all singing to keep-"

"Our spirits up," Mercedes finished for him.

Through tear filled eyes Kurt smiled. "I need her to be alright. In High School I used to want nothing more than for her to just shut up for a few seconds, but now I just want to hear her voice, I want to find a voicemail from her telling me about some new song that I have to listen to or … I just …"

Unable to continue anymore Kurt just shook his head and took Mercedes hand in his, as they both sat waiting for news on their friend and her unborn child.

It was like a Mexican wave of whispers seemed to filter through the waiting area as a small, female doctor approached the waiting room where, Puck, Richard and Eli sat.

Standing up Puck held Eden close to him. "How are they?"

Dr. Taylor motioned for Puck to sit back down as she pulled a chair across and sat opposite him. "Rachel is in recovery now-"

"But she's going to be alright?" Puck demanded to know.

"Yes," Dr. Taylor reassured him as she found herself surrounded by a real-life Benetton ad as the whole of the Glee family appeared behind her. "Maybe we should discuss this privately?"

Puck shook his head. "They're family, anything you have to say you can say in front of them."

"Ok. As I briefly explained earlier Rachel suffered a seizure due to something called eclampsia, now we were able to stabilise her and deliver the baby, it took a long time for us to get her blood pressure under control, but everything is slowly normalising," Dr. Taylor explained.

"When can I see her?" Puck asked.

Dr. Taylor waited a few seconds before replying. "We should be moving her to intensive care shortly-"

"Intensive care? But I though you said she was alright?" Puck asked, cutting the doctor off.

"It's just as a precaution, we will need to closely monitor her for at least the next few days, it was a difficult delivery and there were a few complications during surgery with your wife's blood pressure being so high and then we had a hard time getting her blood to clot. Now I know it's all very scary right now but the important thing to know is that she's going to be alright," Dr, Taylor explained.

Puck nodded. "And what about the baby? You haven't said anything about my baby does that mean? Is it ..?"

"You have a son," Dr. Taylor smiled. "As you know twenty three weeks is very premature, when he was delivered he wasn't making any effort to breath on his own. But we have one of the best neonatal teams in the country here and they were able to quickly intubate him and move him to their NICU; neonatal intensive care. I don't know any more than that at present, but the doctor in charge of your sons case will be to see you as soon as they have something definite to tell you."

"But he's alive?" Puck questioned, needing to hear it again.

Dr, Taylor nodded. "Yes."

"I have a son," Puck whispered as he turned towards his father-in-law.

A chorus of congratulations greeted him as nobody really knew what to say or do, the birth of a child should be a joyous occasion with cigars, balloons and cards. It shouldn't be like this, it shouldn't be filled with uncertainty and grief.

Holding his daughter closer to him Puck leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You hear that Diva? You have a baby brother, a tiny little baby brother."

"Daddy?" Eden yawned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah Baby-Girl, Daddy is here," Puck smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Sitting up Eden smiled as she looked around her and then back to her father. "You're here. You're really here?"

"I'm really here, and I'm not going anywhere," Puck promised.

Biting her bottom lip Eden tried to stop herself from crying. "I was really scared that I would never see you again. That you and Mommy didn't want me anymore … I … You can take the shoes back. I don't need them. And I'll be good … I …"

"Sh," Puck sung into her ear. "Mommy and Daddy love you more than anything in the world, we would never, ever dream of letting you go. You are the most important thing in the world to us, always."

"Always?" Eden questioned.

Puck nodded, wiping at the single tear the was falling down her cheek. "Always."

"Mommy?" Eden called out, looking around the crowd in search of her mother, her face dropping when she couldn't spot her.

"Mommy is in with the doctor at the moment," Puck told her, not wanting her to get more upset than she already was.

Eden nodded before resting her head on her father's chest. "Can I see her real soon?"

"We need to let the doctor finish," Puck told his daughter.

"Ok," Eden agreed. "It's just I've missed her and I need to tell her lots of things and to give her lots of cuddles."

"Mommy will love that. Why don't you have a cuddle with your Granddad while I go and ask the doctor if we can go and see Mommy?" Puck suggested as he reluctantly handed Eden to Richard.

Walking over to where Dr. Taylor stood Puck cautiously approached her. "We've moved her into a room in intensive care now, would you like me to show you?"

"Yes," Puck nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Once they were up onto the right floor Puck paused outside of the side room, he was separated from Rachel by a door and large glass window. Taking a deep breath he made his way inside, a nurse sat at the edge of the bed writing notes. Rachel was asleep on the bed, an oxygen mask over her face, various wires sneaking in and out of her body as IV lines delivered medicine.

Sitting down at the edge of the bed he felt a horrible sense of deja-vu as he picked up her hand being extra careful not to disturb anything.

"You did it Rach," he whispered. "We have a son, a beautiful little boy."

When Rachel didn't say anything Puck turned his attention towards the nurse. "Has she woken up at all yet?"

"She was awake for a few minutes in recovery, but she's still sleeping off the sedation and then the strong pain relief they have her on can make her quite sleepy too," the nurse explained.

Turning his attention back to his wife Puck kissed her hand. "Eden is here, Kurt and Finn picked her up a little while ago. She's so desperate to see you Rach, so hurry up and get better so that we can be a family. You, me, Eden and SpongeBob."

"Mr. Puckerman?" a tall, black, doctor called as he entered the room.

Puck stood up and faced the new doctor. "Yes."

"I'm Dr. Prince, I'm the neonatal doctor in charge of your son's care, I just came to bring you an update," the doctor explained.

"This is my wife; Rachel, she's still really out of it at the moment but if you tell me and then I'll tell her," Puck stammered, a mixture of hope and fear churning inside him.

Dr. Prince nodded as he pulled a chair across and waiting for Puck to sit back down. "After the delivery your son wasn't breathing on his own. We managed to ventilate him relatively easily and we've given him surfactant which in baby's born this early their lungs are missing. He is very small only one pound and six ounces but so far things are looking as well as can be expected. If he survives the next few weeks it will be a long road ahead."

"We can we see him?" Puck asked.

Reaching into his jacket pocket the doctor pulled out a small Polaroid and handed it to him. "I thought you might like this. Have the nurse ring us when you're ready to come down."

"Thank-you," Puck whispered as he took the picture from the doctor.

Puck wasn't ready to look at the picture yet, so instead he turned his attention back to Rachel, watching as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey," he smiled, picking her hand up again.

"Eden?" Rachel asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper, under the oxygen mask.

Puck smiled as he gently pushed her hair back out of her face. "She's here, she's just outside with your dad."

Rachel felt herself relax for a few seconds until she suddenly remembered where she was, reaching out she rested her hand on her stomach, her panic increasing as she felt the emptiness of it. "SpongeBob? Is he …?"

"He's alive," Puck reassured her as he moved closer. "He's really tiny and he needs a lot of help breathing at the moment but he's a tough, he's a little fighter."

Gripping her hand in his Rachel nodded, tears falling freely down her face as she Rachel up with her other hand and pulled the oxygen mask off. "A boy. I knew it was a boy. I want to see him."

"Here," Puck offered as he handed her the small Polaroid.

Silently Rachel and Puck took in the image of their son for the very first time, his tiny body was surrounded by wires, a small tube snaked out of his mouth breathing for him. His skin was so thin he was practically transparent and a fine layer of dark hair covered his body. His eyes were shut and his tiny fists balled together in determination. But beneath it all he was beautiful, his miniature features a perfect mix of his parents.

Wiping at her eyes Rachel took in the thick line of hair across his head. "It looks like he has a mini Mohawk."

"Just like Diva when she was born," Puck laughed through his tears.

"He's perfect," Rachel breathed.

"Just like his mother," Puck agreed.

Reaching out with a shaky hand Rachel ran her fingers across the image of her son, perfectly captured within the tiny picture. "Hello SpongeBob, I'm your Mommy and I love you so much. And this is your Daddy. And you have the best big sister in the world, she's been so exited to meet you."

"Rach? I think we need to find a new name for him, we can't keep calling him SpongeBob now that he's actually here," Puck whispered into her ear, as he allowed himself a few minutes to be grateful for what he had instead of fearing the hard road that lay ahead for all of them as they came to terms with the last twenty-four hours.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

The steady hum of the monitor was like a gentle lullaby ensuring him that the sleeping woman next to him was alright, that she was just sleeping. Looking up at the clock he realised it had been twenty-four hours since their life had been turned upside down.

"Noah?" Eli Berry called out as he entered his daughter's hospital room.

Looking up from his sleeping wife Puck smiled tiredly. "Is Diva with you?"

"She's at the gift shop with Richard, I came ahead to see if it was alright to bring her in," Richard explained. "She's desperate to see Rachel, she woke up crying for her Mommy earlier," he whispered, his heart breaking for his family.

"Rachel is sleeping at the moment, but of course Diva can come in," Puck smiled, needing to have his daughter close to him.

Pulling a chair across the floor Eli sat down on the opposite side of his daughter's bed. "How is the little-man?"

"I spoke to the nurse looking after him, she said he's the same, no better, no worse," Puck yawned, his voice thick with exhaustion.

"When was the last time you got any sleep?" Eli asked.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure I really remember."

"Why don't you go home, get a shower and have some sleep, Richard and I will stay with Rachel and Diva," Eli offered.

Puck shook his head. "Thanks but I want to be here, Diva hasn't seen Rach yet and I don't want her to get upset or panicked when she sees her looking so-"

"I'm fine," Rachel whispered, opening her eyes at the sound of her husband and father.

"Of course you are," Puck smiled, taking in her too pale features and tired eyes.

Rachel smiled tiredly. "I'll feel so much better when I see Eden. I just need to hold my little girl and then I'll be alright."

"Mommy," Eden called out as Richard carried her into the door.

"Hey Baby-Girl," Rachel smiled, the first genuine smile that Puck had seen from her in what felt like a lifetime.

Eden wriggled down from Richard's arms. "I've missed you so, so much."

"I've missed you too," Eden grinned, standing at the end of the bed, looking around nervously as she took in all of the wires and machinery that surrounded her mother.

"It's alright," Rachel tried to reassure her daughter. "I know it looks scary but it's all here to help Mommy feel better, it won't be for long I promise."

Eden nodded. "Am I allowed to cuddle you?"

"I think that it is exactly what the doctor ordered," Rachel reassured the young girl, wincing slightly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Taking a cautious step forward Eden eyed the wires warily. "Really?"

"Really," Rachel nodded, holding out her arms.

"Here let me help you," Puck offered as he picked up his little girl, carefully moving the leads out of the way he sat Eden down next to Rachel so that she was cuddled in next to her.

Leaning her head into her mother's side Eden inhaled her familiar scent. "I've missed my Mommy cuddles."

"And I've missed my Diva cuddles," Rachel said as she closed her eyes feeling a hundred times better just by being able to hold her daughter in her arms.

"Can I see SpongeBob?" Eden asked.

Rachel and Noah shared a nervous glance, silently deciding that Rachel would answer the question. "Not right now darling."

"Why not?" Eden asked.

"Well because he was born before he was supposed to SpongeBob still needs to grow lots and lots before he can come home, so the doctors need to look after him in a special bed that will keep him warm and-"

"Like a cocoon?" Eden asked.

Rachel nodded, her eyes watering. "Yes like a cocoon. And he needs to sleep in there until he gets big enough to breath on his own and keep himself warm."

"Can we see him in the cocoon?" Eden asked.

"Not at the moment, because it needs to stay really quiet and we have to make sure that no germs get inside," Rachel tried to explain.

Eden seemed to think about this for a few moments before answering. "Can I make him a card?"

"Of course, I'm sure he will love that lots and lots," Rachel smiled through her tears.

"And can we sing him a song? We could record it on an ipod and then we could get baby size headphones and play it to him, that way he will know what I sound like and then when he comes out of the cocoon he will know I'm his sister," Eden babbled, her excitement bubbling over.

Biting her bottom lip Rachel tried to stop herself from crying, her hormones were all over the place and her daughter's thoughtfulness was just enough to set her off. "I-"

"Daddy is Mommy upset with me?" Eden asked, her voice shaking as she turned her attention to her father.

"No, they're happy tears," Puck tried to reassure his daughter.

Eden blinked rapidly, trying to stop herself from crying, she didn't want to make her mother more upset than she already was. "Please don't make me go back with Quinn. I promise to be good, I promise not to make Mommy cry and I-"

"Hey," Rachel stuttered, finding her composure.

"Please Mommy," Eden begged. "I only want you to be my Mommy, I don't want any other Mommy I love you. You're the best Mommy and I won't make you sad."

Pushing her daughter's hair back from her face Rachel smiled, trying to put the young girl at ease. "Baby-Girl. I will always be your mother, even when you are a hundred years old. Because you my beautiful, brave, clever, amazing little star are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"In the whole wide world?" Eden asked.

"In the whole universe," Rachel retorted.

Eden nodded as she wrapped her arms around her mother. "Good because I don't ever want to go away again. Who will teach SpongeBob how to hula hoop on the Wii?"

"Eden?" Puck called, trying to get his daughter's attention.

"Yes?" Eden asked, whipping her head around so that she was facing her father.

Puck pulled his daughter off of the bed and onto his lap. "How about you and Pop go and get a nice big teddy bear from the toy store for SpongeBob?"

"Any toy I like?" Eden asked.

Puck nodded. "Any toy you like."

"And you're paying?" Eden questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm paying," Eli smiled, standing up and taking her from Puck. "And you can choose a big sister present if you like?"

"A big sister present?" Eden wondered out loud.

Hoisting her onto his hip Eli nodded. "It's a present for being a really good big sister."

"Cool," Eden sung. "And can we buy some blue glitter, card, glue, paint, pens, stars and ribbon to make my card for SpongeBob?"

"I don't see why not," Eli smiled as he blew a kiss towards Rachel.

Returning the kiss Rachel smiled at her father. "Love you Abba."

"Be strong," Eli whispered as he picked up Eden's bag and headed out of the hospital room leaving Rachel and Puck alone with Richard.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Rachel finally broke the silence. "I want to see my little boy."

"I'll go and speak to your nurse," Puck replied leaving Rachel and her father alone.

Turning towards her father Rachel reached out and held his hand. "I need you to be honest with me, I need you to answer me like a doctor and not a grandfather when I ask you this next question; Will my little boy be alright?"

"It's really hard to say," Richard admitted. "Twenty three weeks is the very earliest a baby can survive, but he can survive, it will just be a long road ahead."

"And if he does will he be able to do everything that other children can?" Rachel asked, her voice thick with tears.

Richard looked straight into his daughter's chocolate brown eyes. "It's far too early to tell, but if he survives then there's no reason why not. But then on the other hand he could have hearing, sight, breathing and leaning difficulties."

"Oh God," Rachel stammered.

"I know it's easier said than done Princess but you need to just take each day as it comes and see them for the miracle they are, he's alive and he's fighting, you're alive, Eden's back and you're all together, you just need to focus on the positive," Richard softly suggested, desperately wanting to take all of his daughter's pain away.

Rachel nodded. "I'm so scared."

"That's perfectly normal, and it's totally understandable," Richard reassured her.

"Your chariot awaits," Puck announced as he entered the room, pushing a wheelchair, followed closely by a nurse.

Slowly Rachel pushed herself into a more upright position, wincing as the stitches in her stomach began to pull. "I'm ready."

It took about half-an-hour for the nurse to help Rachel out of the surgical gown and into some comfortable pyjama trousers and a vest top, her IV lines were carefully moved and attached to a pole on the back of her chair, before all of the monitoring equipment was removed.

"How is your pain level?" the nurse asked.

"It's manageable," Rachel insisted, when the truth was her head felt like it had been hit by a sledgehammer and her stomach felt like it had been cut in two, whilst her breasts were sore where her milk was starting to come in but she couldn't breastfeed.

The nurse shared a knowing look with Puck. "Well manageable isn't good enough. Hold on a few minutes and we'll get you something so that it doesn't get worse on the trip to the NICU."

"Alright," Rachel agreed, knowing that if she declined she would have Puck, her father and the nurse to contend with.

Ten minutes and a shot of pain relief into her IV later Rachel and Puck were on their way to meet their son for the first time.

Outside the NICU they were greeted by one of the pediatric nurses who instructed them on how to wash their hands properly before putting on a clean gown. Leaning down Puck took Rachel's face in his hands. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you so much," Rachel cried, wiping at her tears.

Once inside the NICU they were led over to an incubator on the left hand side of the room, the plastic box was surrounded by machines and pumps that hissed and beeped in a terrifying symphony. A second nurse in hot pink scrubs greeted them with a smile. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman?"

"Y … Y … Yes," Rachel stammered, struggling to find her voice.

"I'm Noah," Puck introduced, resting his hand reassuringly on Rachel's shoulder. "And this is my wife; Rachel."

The nurse carefully moved Rachel's chair around so that she could see into the side of the incubator. "And this little superstar is Baby Boy Puckerman."

"He's so small," Puck whispered, as he saw his son in the flesh for the first time.

"One pound six ounces," the nurse informed them. "Which for a baby born at twenty three weeks is a really good size."

Puck nodded. "He's going to get his height from me Rach."

"If you need anything I'll just be over here," the nurse informed them as she disappeared behind the monitors.

Kneeling down Puck made sure that he was at the same level as Rachel. "Look what we did Rach?"

"I-"

"He's amazing. You're amazing," Puck whispered, completely in awe of the little boy that lie in the incubator before him.

Puck felt his concern growing as Rachel remained silent, her hand shaking in his as she sat mesmerised by the tiny boy in the incubator. Pulling a chair across and sitting down next to her he was suddenly struck by how much things had changed. And how much his thinking had changed.

In High School he used to worry about not being good looking enough, about not being badass or about how many games the team had lost that season.

Today he worries about the woman beside him, that he will never be good enough for her, that somewhere alone the line he will let her down. He worries about her too pale face and dark eyes, about the way her hand is shaking in his and she seems to be wincing against the bright lights.

He worries about Eden and how he will never be good enough for her, he worries that as she gets older he will let her down. He's worried that they haven't seen the last of Quinn and that she will still be hell-bent on tearing their family apart. And he worries that if SpongeBob doesn't make it how will he ever explain life and death to a five-year-old when he doesn't understand it himself.

He worries about the tiny little boy in the incubator, and about how he has already let him down, how he couldn't protect his family and keep them safe. He worries that his heart and lungs won't be strong enough and they won't get to see him grow up and cause his parents grey hairs. He worries that the little boy who doesn't even have a name yet will never know his name or recognize his voice.

But as he worries about all of these things he realises that he would never change it for anything. That even though he worries about things now he also has more to be thankful for and if that means more grey hairs and wrinkle lines then bring it.

"He doesn't have a name."

He barely hears her gentle, broken voice above the musical madness of medical machinery that surrounds their son, monitoring him and keeping him alive.

Running his hand across her face Puck nodded. "What were you thinking?"

"SpongeBob," Rachel laughed gently.

"I think we might be asking for a slushy facial there Rach," Puck replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Rachel nodded. "Diva will be disappointed."

"I have an idea," Puck finally admitted, remembering a name that he had come across whilst they were choosing Eden's name.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

Puck nodded. "I mean if you don't like it then that's cool but I really liked the name Matthias-"

"Oh my God," Rachel breathed, her hands going to her face.

"If you don't like it then we can think of something else it was just a name that I've had in my head and-"

Rachel reached up and placed her finger gently over his lips, before placing a gentle kiss there. "I love it. Matthias … it was Abba's father's name."

"Gift of God," the nurse smiled as she stepped back into view to adjust one of the many IV lies surrounding the incubator.

"What?" Puck asked, turning to face her.

The nurse held up a baby names book. "We keep it here, just to help people out. Matthias is Hebrew and it means gift from God," she explained.

"A nice string Jewish name," Rachel sniffed as she reached up her hand and placed it on the incubator.

Placing his hand on top of hers Puck smiled. "For our gift from God."

"What do you think?" Rachel asked, her eyes fixed on the tiny infant that lie inside the incubator. "Do you think you can live with Matthias?"

"Matthias Kurt Puckerman," Puck added.

Rachel looked away for a few seconds. "Kurt? Really?"

"I have a lot to be thankful to him for, it seems right, I mean that's if you like, or we could choose something else," Puck stuttered before Rachel cut him off with a kiss.

"It's perfect," she whispered into his ear before turning her attention back to her son. "Just like him."

Puck placed his hand back on top of hers as Rachel held onto the incubator as if her life depended on it. "Hello son."

"Welcome to the world Matthias Kurt Puckerman," Rachel whispered as the tiny boy in the incubator opened his miniature fist and spread his fingers out, as if he was waving at his parents, letting them know that everything was going to be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Rachel had never felt as exhausted as she did at the moment, it had been the longest week of her life since Matthias had entered the world prematurely. Slowly as she recovered from the traumatic delivery she had gradually found herself getting her strength back, thanks to the support of her family and friends.

"Holy Broadway he's perfection," Kurt sang as he entered Rachel's hospital room, fresh from his first trip to the NICU.

Slowly Rachel made her way from the bed to the chair. "We decided to call him Matthias."

"Love it," Kurt sang

"Noah is already calling him Mattie though, and Diva is stuck on SpongeBob, poor boy is going to grow up with an identity complex," Rachel tiredly laughed.

"It's a perfect name," Kurt reassured her.

Rachel nodded. "It's Matthias Kurt, we named him after you because you've done so much for us Kurt. More than you will ever know."

"Really?" Kurt asked, his sky blue eyes tearing over.

"Really," Rachel nodded.

Kurt waved his hand in front of his face. "Now look what you've done. I'm going to have to go and face my adoring public with puffy red eyes."

"Sorry," Rachel apologised with a smile.

"No apologies needed," Kurt whispered as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

A gentle knock on the door broke the moment as Rachel inwardly sighed, she loved all of her friends she really did, but sometimes she just wanted a few minutes to herself.

"Come in," Rachel breathed.

"Do you want me to make them go away?" Kurt whispered into her ear.

Rachel shook her head as the two detectives she remembered from Eden's school entered, approaching her the female of the pair took the lead. "Mrs. Puckerman. Sorry to disturb you at a time like this but we need to speak to you about the kidnapping charges."

"Can this not wait?" Kurt asked.

"It's alright Kurt," Rachel reassured her friend.

Kurt stood up and moved protectively around to her side. "No it's not Rachel. You've been through enough, you don't need this."

"And if we could do it any other way we would," the detective assured her.

"Let's just get it over and done with," Rachel yawned, rubbing tiredly at her head.

Pulling a chair across the room the detective introduced herself. "I'm Detective Amber Davies, I'm a victim liaison officer that was assigned to this case. Now I know Eden has been back now for a week but this is a very complicated case, Miss. Fabray is claiming that as Eden's biological mother she never had her parental rights terminated-"

"Noah couldn't locate her, he tried everything we have the paperwork and legal documents to prove it. When no-on could find her, a family court agreed to terminate her parental rights and awarded Noah full custody, he is legally her guardian," Rachel explained.

Detective Davies nodded. "I understand that, but the DA is still reluctant to proceed with issuing charges. She doesn't feel that there is a strong enough case, Eden was returned in under twenty-four hours, the victim impact-"

"Is that her son is fighting for his life thanks to the stress caused by that selfish, immature, excuse for a mother," Kurt ranted.

"There is no way that we can prove that Miss. Fabray's actions led to any of this, the matter at hand is the abduction of Eden-"

Rachel held up her hand. "Just get to the point. Please."

"Miss Fabray's legal council is requesting a mediation session, before the DA makes a decision they want you, you're husband and Miss. Fabray to sit down and try and work through the situation," the detective explained.

"Are you serious?" Kurt squeaked.

Rachel shook her head. "Why come to me with this and not Noah?"

"Because it's you that Miss. Fabray would like to speak too, she is asking to speak to you alone before she takes any more legal advice," Detective Davies replied.

"No," Rachel insisted.

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "Are you crazy? You seriously think that Rachel would consider it? After everything that woman has put this family through the only thing she needs to do is stay as far away as possible."

"Kurt-"

"No Rachel, you might think that you need to do this for Eden but you don't," Kurt insisted, her voice rising with each word.

Rachel shook her head. "Maybe we need to talk."

"No because she doesn't want to talk, she wants your forgiveness, she knows that you are one million times a better person than she will ever be. She wants you to tell her that it's alright, that you understand why she did what she did and that you forgive her," Kurt explained.

"I-"

"I know how her mind works," Kurt spat, mad that Rachel would even consider falling into her trap, he needed to stick up for his friend, her emotions and hormones were all over the place now, leaving her vulnerable to Quinn's tactics.

Rachel was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed by the situation. "Maybe I could just hear her out?"

"She just wants you to let her know that what she did was excusable, she wants you to absolve her of any blame so that she doesn't have to feel guilty," Kurt sighed, desperate to protect his friend.

She could see where Kurt was coming from but a part of Rachel wanted to hear Quinn out, ever since she had returned into their lives the two woman hadn't really had a chance to talk. Perhaps if they did then they could stop Eden getting hurt any further. After all they were both mothers, surely that had to count for something.

"Ok," Rachel agreed. "But on my terms."

"Of course," the detective agreed.

"But it can't happen right now, I have a son fighting for his life in NICU and I need to go and be with him, I'll contact you when I've spoken to my husband," Rachel informed them.

The detective nodded and handed her a card. "Take care Mrs. Puckerman. And give my best wishes to your family."

Once they were alone together in the room Kurt sat down on the chair that the detective had just vacated. "You know Puck isn't going to be happy about this."

"He'll understand," Rachel reassured her friend.

"The last time I spoke to him he said if he never heard from Quinn Fabray again it would be too soon," Kurt said, replaying a conversation he had with Puck yesterday.

Leaning back against the headrest of the chair Rachel closed her eyes. "I need to do this Kurt. I need to know that my family is safe, Noah will understand that."

"If you want me to come with you then all you have to do is ask," Kurt offered with a smile, knowing that Rachel needed him with her instead of against her on this.

"Which is exactly why I named my son after you," Rachel added with a whisper, her eyes fluttering shut.

Kurt watched as her eyes closed, like two dark circles on a pale canvas. "I should head to the theatre, give you a chance to sleep."

"Don't forget that Brittany and Santana are taking Eden to see the play tonight," Rachel reminded her, his eyes still closed.

"I have a seat and bouquet of flowers reserved for my favourite leading lady," Kurt reassured her with a smile, stunned that she managed to stay so on top of things even with everything she was going through.

Carefully pushing herself to her feet Rachel made her way over to the bed, lying down she found herself staring at the picture that sat on her bedside table. It was the very first Polaroid that has been taken of Matthias, with a picture of Eden that was taken at her fifth birthday party slotted in next to it.

Picking the picture up Rachel held it close, needing to feel that even though they weren't physically with her that her children were never far away. Tucking it in close to her she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful slumber.

It was in that position that Puck found her a few hours later, after dropping Eden off at the mall, and giving Brittany strict instructions that there was to be no more than two sugar loaded items, no ear piercing and no mini-makeover he had headed straight to the hospital to be with his wife.

Juggling his time between trying to keep things as normal as possible for Eden, and being at the hospital for Rachel and Matthias was one of the hardest times of Puck's life. He felt like he was never going to be enough for what they needed.

Leaning down he smiled as he caught sight of the picture in her arms, gently kissing her on the cheek he then sat down in the comfy chair and closed his eyes, allowing himself a few minutes sleep.

Opening her eyes Rachel smiled as she spotted Puck sleeping in the chair next to her bed, pulling on his sleeve she called out to him. "Noah."

"Not now Rach … too tired," Puck mumbled in his sleep.

Smiling Rachel licked her lips. "Noah," she called out again.

"Hey," Noah smiled, opening his eyes as he found himself looking straight into her chocolate brown orbs.

"I've missed you," Rachel yawned.

Puck ran his hand through her hair. "Go back to sleep, and then when you wake up we can go and see SpongeBob."

"I miss having you next to me," Rachel whispered.

"Well that I can fix," Puck smiled as he climbed up onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Rachel relaxed into him. "Mm."

"Am I hurting you?" Puck asked suddenly panicked.

"Never," Rachel reassured him. "This is exactly what I need, being here with you, knowing that my children are safe."

Puck kissed her gently on the back of the head. "We're going to get through this Rach."

"I know, which reminds me, two detectives came to see me today, apparently Quinn wants to speak to me, woman-to-woman," Rachel informed him.

"I hope you didn't agree," Puck spat, his blood pressure increasing at the mere mention of her name.

Rachel turned so that she was facing him. "I need to do this Noah. I need her to know what she's done to our family, what she's done to Eden."

"You don't have to do this," Puck insisted. "I can do it, I can speak to her and your father said that he can get a restraining order. No one expects you to give her anything here Rach, not after everything she's done.

Rachel nodded. "I know. But if we're going to get through this it's something I need to do. I need you to understand that."

"I do. I'm just worried Rach, you've been through so much what with the horrible morning sickness, the worry over the genetic testing, Quinn's return, her taking Eden and then being ill and SpongeBob coming early … I just … I need to protect you," Puck told her.

"You're amazing," Rachel reassured him.

Puck took in her still too pale face and sighed. "You're still recovering, you can barely walk ten steps without having to sit down and you're still not sleeping properly. I don't want anything to happen that might cause a setback."

"Which is why I won't do it until I'm ready. But I need to do this Noah," Rachel assured him.

Running his hand through her hair Puck nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Rachel echoed, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Sleep," Puck whispered into her ear as he felt her breathing relax as she fell into a calm sleep for the first time all week. Wrapping his arms around her Puck too closed his eyes, allowing himself to get some proper sleep for the first time in a week. Safe in the knowledge that Rachel was safe in his arms, Eden was being cared for by their Glee family and his son was just a few floors below in the safety of his cocoon; the nickname that Rachel and Eden had given his incubator.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the long wait but work has been crazy and then I got sidetracked by another story. 15 down 5 to go.

15.

Running down the long hospital corridor Eden held her hands out wide as she ran into her father, wrapping her arms tightly around his legs.

"What are you wearing?" Puck asked as he took in his daughter's ensemble.

Stepping out of the NICU Rachel stifled a laugh as she too spotted the young girl's outfit, Eden was dressed in a cowgirl costume complete with leather boots and a Stetson.

"It's my horse riding outfit, Brittany brought it for me," Eden answered as she twirled around before making her way over to her mother.

"But you don't ride a horse," Puck frowned.

Eden nodded. "I'm going to learn."

"Says who?" Puck questioned.

Feeling an ache settle in her legs Rachel sat down on one of the generic, blue, plastic hospital chairs as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Says me," Eden sung, sitting down next to her mother.

"Is that so," Puck chuckled as he sat down opposite them.

Nodding her head vigorously Eden turned her attention to her father. "I'm going to use my birthday money to pay for the lessons and then when I get really good Kurt is going to buy me a horse."

"Is he now?" Rachel smiled, feeling her nerves begin to relax as she allowed Eden's enthusiasm to put her at ease.

"Yep, he said so last night," Eden answered.

Puck looked down at his daughter, "Had Kurt been drinking lots of grown-up drinks by any chance Diva?"

"Yep, lots," Eden smiled, reaching into her pocket she pulled put four fifty dollar bills. "And he gave me these after I sang the song from Sound of Music for him and everyone at the theatre."

As if on cue Kurt rounded the corner to find himself the centre of attention as Eden, Puck and Rachel all turned to face him. "What?"

"Missing a few hundred dollars by any chance?" Rachel laughed.

Kurt's cheeks flushed bright red. "Oh yeah about that … I may have had one too many cocktails after the show last night and Santana might have encouraged Eden to use it to her advantage."

"You promised to buy me a horse," Eden reminded him.

"I did?" Kurt frowned, his hangover ringing in his ears.

Eden nodded, standing up she placed her hands akimbo style on her hips. "Yep. When Santana said that every little girl should have a horse, you said that that as my fairy godfather you were going to buy me one, but only when I could ride it safely."

"Her fairy godfather?" Rachel asked through her tears of laughter.

"Er-"

Puck couldn't help but laugh too. "A promise is a promise. You're not going to break a little girl's heart now are you?"

"Yeah Kurt you're not going to break my heart are you?" Eden echoed, her eyes wide and her lips pouting.

Kurt shook his head. "The kid needs to be on the stage already."

"Tell me about it," Rachel smiled as she watched Eden play Kurt like a fiddle.

"Then I guess we have to find out where in NYC to buy a horse, because I'm pretty sure they don't sell them at Bloomingdales," Kurt agreed, knowing when he was beaten.

Eden sat back down on the chair, her legs swinging back and forth as they struggled to reach the floor. "We can Google it."

"Now that's settled how would you like to meet your little brother?" Rachel asked as she pulled Eden up onto her lap.

Eden's eyes widened in awe, it had been three weeks since Rachel had given birth and in that time Eden had been unable to meet her brother, seeing him only in videos and photographs. "For real?"

"For real," Rachel assured her.

After a long discussion her and Puck had decided that it was time for Eden to meet her little brother. Matthias had been gaining weight steadily, surprising everyone with his will to survive, so much so that the doctors seemed to think it could be just a matter of weeks before he was breathing on his own.

"Is he asking to see me?" Eden wondered.

"He's very excited to meet you," Rachel reassured the young girl.

Eden bit her bottom lip before speaking again. "Will he be able to see me."

"He's sleeping most of the time, because he needs to grow bigger and get stronger but that doesn't mean he won't know you're there," Rachel replied, not quite sure how to explain the situation to her.

Seemingly pleased with this Eden nodded. "Cool. Can I see him now."

"Sure," Puck smiled as he scooped his excitable daughter into his arms.

"Do we need to use our quiet voices indoors?" Eden asked as Rachel helped her wash her hands and wrap the over-sized gown around herself.

Rachel nodded, bending down she quickly pulled Eden's hair into a messy braid. "Yes. But only because all of the babies are sleeping."

"Is it a baby hotel?" Eden asked.

"Not exactly," Rachel whispered as they entered the NICU. "This is where poorly babies come to get big and strong, and all of the machines and wires are here to help them."

Eden nodded, remembering back to when she had seen her mother in hospital. "Like they helped you get better?"

"Exactly like that," Rachel smiled as the three of them approached Matthias's incubator, which was surrounded by cards, soft toys and had a large glittery blue star that had his name written across it stuck to one end.

Stopping a few feet short of the incubator Eden tightened her grip on Rachel's hand. "It all looks really scary."

"I know Diva, but it's all there to help him," Rachel reassured the youngster as she bent down and picked her up, ignoring the pain that shot through her stomach, the doctors had warned her not to do any lifting for a few weeks yet, but seeing the fear in her daughter's eye she needed to hold her close.

"Is it hurting him?" Eden whispered.

As Puck watched Rachel and Eden interact he knew that Eden would be alright, that with the support of her mother and father she would be able to come to terms with the trauma of the last few weeks. That with their love and she would be able to realise that they wanted her more than anything and that what happened with Quinn wasn't because of anything she did or didn't do.

"Of course not Diva," Rachel answered as she encouraged Eden to move closer to the incubator.

Squinting her eyes slipped down out of Rachel's arms, standing up on tiptoes so that she could see through the glass window. "Do you think he looks like me?" she asked, turning towards her parents.

"I think he's beautiful just like his big sister," Rachel whispered through her tears.

"But lucky for him he doesn't have your funny ears," Puck laughed as he tickled her behind the ears.

Eden turned to face him, her eyes wide and glaring. "I do not have funny ears."

"They're a little crooked," Puck teased, gently wiggling the top of them.

Turning to face Rachel Eden licked her lips. "Mommy do I have funny ears?"

"You have perfect ears, Daddy is just being a meanie and teasing you," Rachel reassured the young girl.

Sticking her tongue out at her father Rachel blew a raspberry at him before turning her attention back to her brother. "I don't know what to say."

"Say whatever you want Diva, it will just be nice for him to hear your voice," Rachel told her as she moved to stand next to Puck.

Wrapping his arm around his wife's waist Puck pulled her into him. "You know seeing this now, our two children together in the same room for the first time, and having you in my arms I really believe that everything is going to be alright."

"Hello," Eden whispered through one of the holes, wringing her hands together nervously.

Not sure what to do or say she took another step forward looking around at all of the machinery before turning her attention back to her brother. All of the beeping and hissing scared her but she wanted him to know her, to hear her voice.

"Hello SpongeBob," Eden croaked out. "My name is Eden Jane Puckerman and I'm your big sister, I know SpongeBob isn't your name any more but I really like it so I'm going to keep using it until you tell me not too. Ok?"

Not getting any response Eden shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other. "We have the best Mommy and Daddy in the world. Our Mommy is called Rachel but you can call her Mommy like I do and she is a really, really good singer. She sings in shows and she made a movie where she was singing and when it comes out in the cinema everyone will love it. She also makes the best French toast. You'll love her lots like I do."

Listening to Eden's words Rachel felt her eyes water as she silently cried, hearing such words of love from her daughter made her heart fill with pride.

"And our Daddy is called Noah but everyone calls him Puck, everyone except Mommy because she never, ever, ever calls him Puck. He's a really good cook and owns one of the best places to eat in New York. Lots of rich and famous people eat there. They're really cool parents and we have a really cool house. Kurt and Tina are going to paint your room cool like mine … not as good as mine though."

Stepping forward Eden rested her hand on the incubator. "When you're ready to come out of your cocoon then we'll all be waiting for you. And I think you'll really like it out here. I do."

"When I was little Mommy used to sing to me," Eden whispered.

Stepping forward Rachel leaned her hand gently on Eden's shoulder as the young girl rested her other hand on the incubator too.

"A gentle breeze from hushaby mountain …"

Eden stopped singing, her eyes full of tears as she looked up at her mother. "I can't remember how it goes."

Closing her eyes Rachel began to softly sing, one hand resting on Eden's shoulder and the other on top of the young girl's hand that rested on the incubator. "Softly blow over lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away. It isn't far to hushaby mountain and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of the night so softly are sighing. Soon they will fly your troubles to sea."

Remembering the words Eden softly started to join in again, her voice perfectly in time with her mothers.

"So close your eyes on hushaby mountain, wave goodbye to your cares of the day. And watch your boat from hushaby mountain, sail far away from lullaby bay."

Kneeling down Puck wrapped his arms around Eden. "You are the best big sister in the whole world."

"I want him to get better now," Eden cried.

Puck nodded. "I know Diva."

Rachel watched as Puck picked the young girl up in his arms, blowing her son a kiss goodbye she promised him that she would be back later before following her husband and daughter outside.

"Can we go out for dinner?" Eden asked.

Rachel looked up at the clock. "You and daddy can. Mommy has to go and meet someone."

"You don't have to do this Rach," Puck told her.

"Yes I do," Rachel nodded.

Puck shifted Eden from one hip to the other. "At least let me come with you?"

"I love you Noah, more than anything in this world but this is something I have to do by myself. I need to do this so that we can heal as a family," Rachel insisted.

Puck nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," Eden smiled. "And SpongeBob does too, he told me."

Leaning forward Rachel placed a soft kiss on Eden's forehead. "I love you to the stars and back Diva," she whispered into the little girls ear.

Watching as Puck carried Eden down the corridor Rachel threw one last look over her shoulder towards the NICU before she headed towards the exit. taking a deep breath she drew strength from her family as she prepared to face Quinn Fabray for the first time since the blonde woman had tried to tear her family apart.


	16. Chapter 16

Only four left to go now. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long but it's been through quite a few edits.

16.

Clutching her Starbucks take-away in her hand Rachel winced as the tea spilled over the top and splashed against her hand. Slowly putting one foot in front of the other she made her way inside the small, but comfy room.

Looking across the room she spotted Quinn Fabray sat in one of the oversized chairs that surrounded a small coffee table. Sitting down in the chair opposite her Rachel felt exposed as she began to regret not taking Kurt or Puck up on their offer to accompany her.

"Rachel," Quinn stammered.

Putting her coffee down on the table Rachel crossed her legs in front on herself before facing the other woman. "Quinn."

"Thank-you for agreeing to meet me," Quinn smiled nervously.

"I'm not doing this for you," Rachel told her, needing both of them to know exactly where they stood from the start. "I'm doing this for my family."

Quinn nodded. "Well anyway, thank-you."

"Why did you do it Quinn?" Rachel asked, getting straight to the point.

Biting her bottom lip Quinn mumbled towards the floor. "I don't know, I was there and I saw her playing and it seemed like the only way."

"Breaking the law is never the way," Rachel retorted, she needed Quinn to know just how much pain her actions had caused, not only to Eden but to her whole family.

"It didn't feel like breaking the law at the time," Quinn replied, she needed Rachel to see it from her point of view.

Rachel picked her drink up, her hands shaking slightly as she did. "Do you have any idea of the pain you caused?"

"I-"

"If you had just stopped to think for two minutes before rushing in and kidnapping an innocent child, then you would have realised how wrong what you were doing was," Rachel argued, her voice sounding stronger than she felt.

Shaking her head Quinn looked up from the floor. "It wasn't kidnap, you make it sound like I just snatched any child off the street. Eden is my daughter, I have a right to be a part of her life."

"Not when you pulls stunts like that you don't," Rachel chastised. "Noah and I were willing to let you be a part of her life, we opened our home to you."

"Wow, supervised visits with my own child, how very generous of you," Quinn sarcastically retorted.

Rachel took a large gulp of her drink. "We were taking things slowly, for Eden's sake."

"Or at least that's what you tell yourself," Quinn spat. "So that you don't feel guilty for keeping her away from her real mother."

Rachel blinked slowly, taking another long sip of her tea. "No one kept her from you Quinn. You choose to walk away."

"That was then, this is now," Quinn argued.

"So you really think that just because you've decided that you're ready to play Mommy we all have to bend over and just let you tear our family apart?" Rachel asked, her voice full of anger.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Eden is my family too."

"When it suits you," Rachel hissed.

"I was sixteen years old, you can't hold what happened against me forever," Quinn whispered, remembering back to one of the darkest periods of her life.

Tapping her fingers against her knee, Rachel was silent for a few minutes before replying. "That excuse might have worked six months down the line, but it's been more than five years now and where were you?"

"I was putting my life back together," Quinn admitted.

"Which is fair enough. But meanwhile we had to get on with our lives. Noah sat around, moping waiting for you to come back but as the weeks turned into months he realised that Eden deserved better, that he had to move on for her sake," Rachel explained.

Quinn glared at the woman opposite her. "And you just happened to be there, ready and willing to play Mommy to someone else's child. You always were desperate."

"If insulting me makes you feel better than go ahead. But just remember that at the end of the day you put us all in this situation, not me, not Eden and not Noah," Rachel reminded her.

"How long did it take for you to jump into my place?" Quinn questioned, her voice rising with each word.

Rachel shook her head. "It wasn't like that, after you left Noah needed friends. And that's all we were, friends. But then months turned into a year and we fell in love, it wasn't something we planned it just happened."

"And who decided that you were going to play Mommy to my little girl?" Quinn wondered, needing to know what happened in the years she was away.

"It wasn't like that," Rachel sighed.

Quinn sat forward in her seat. "It sure seems like that to me, I mean you're the one she calls Mommy, you're the one she calls out for-"

"Because I was the one that was there. It was never a conscious decision, when Noah was awarded custody and given full parental rights he was more than happy to raise her as a single father. It wasn't what he wanted but when no one could find you he was willing to be her everything," Rachel started to explain, pausing for a few minutes to take a sip of her drink.

Holding her cup in between her hands Rachel faced the other woman again. "Then we fell in love. As Eden got older I was there for her first step, her first word and then when she was a toddler she was sick, Noah was so worried he almost made himself sick too-"

"How sick?" Quinn asked.

"At the time really sick, she had a really high fever which caused her to have a convulsion, apparently they can be quite common in children with fevers but in the moment it was terrifying, they had to do bloods and Noah almost fainted, so I held her and she was crying and holding onto me and she called me Mommy," Rachel whispered, her eyes tearing up at the memory.

Quinn watched as Rachel wiped at her eyes. "And you were more than happy to take that role?"

"Not at first I wasn't," Rachel admitted with a whisper.

"I bet it didn't take long though," Quinn retorted.

Rachel finished her drink before throwing the empty cup in the small waste bin. "We tried to discourage it, but it was hard to explain to a toddler that even though I'm with her Daddy I'm not her Mommy."

"I am," Quinn insisted.

"And I knew that," Rachel told her. "It was always at the back of my mind that you were her mother, so we tried to keep it that way, but Noah and I were serious about each other, and the longer it went on the harder it became, then when he proposed it just happened, we became a family and-"

"You became her mother," Quinn finished for her.

Rachel shook her head. "I became her Mommy."

"I don't-"

"Anyone can be a mother. I've got a mother out there somewhere, a woman who gave birth to me. But I don't have a Mommy. I do however have two fathers who love me more than anything in the world and would do anything for me, biology isn't the only thing that matters," Rachel explained.

Quinn bit her bottom lip. "I-"

"Eden knows that she is the most precious thing in the world to me. That I would do anything for her and her brother. She knows what it feels to be loved and to be part of a family that love and respect each other. That's what is important here. Eden is what matters, that's why we needed to take it slow. If we're going to turn her world upside down we need to think very carefully about every step we take," Rachel told her, watching as Quinn's eyes fell to her now, nearly flat stomach.

"I heard about what happened with your baby. How is he?" Quinn asked, as the enormity of the situation they were all in hit her.

Angrily Rachel shook her head. "No. That is off limits. I came here to speak about Eden because like it or not you have a role to play in her life and for her sake we need to make it work. But my son is off limits. He is nothing to do with you and never will be."

"I was just asking if he was alright," Quinn whispered.

"Why?" Rachel almost shouted. "So that I can tell you that everything is alright, that he's fine and that it's all sunshine and rainbows so you can walk out of here free of guilt. If that's what you wanted from this, for me to absolve you of any blame in this whole situation then you're not going to get what you came for," she practically screamed, her whole body shaking with anger at grief at the traumatic way her son came into the world.

"I-"

Holding up a hand Rachel cut her off. "I will never know if the stress caused by Eden going missing caused my early labour. But I will always blame myself, and you for the pain you've put my family through."

"I didn't mean for it to be like this," Quinn whispered.

"How else did you expect it to be?" Rachel asked, genuinely wanting to know where Quinn's head was at.

Quinn looked down at her lap. "I just wanted to be a part of her life. When I saw that picture of her in the magazine it stirred something in me that I hadn't felt before, for the first time since she was born I felt … maternal. I needed to be with her. I needed my daughter."

"And what about what Eden needed?" Rachel asked her.

"She needs a mother," Quinn answered.

Nodding Rachel closed her eyes. "Finally we agree on something."

"Where do we go from here?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing; I will never let you hurt my family again, it doesn't matter what you say or think Eden is my daughter and I will protect her with my life. If you so much as even think about doing anything that will hurt her than I will hunt you down," Rachel warned her, her voice low and warning.

Quinn could see the anger in the other woman's eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"But you did," Rachel whispered as her heart broke just thinking about what Eden had been through over the past weeks.

"I-"

Holding up her hand Rachel cut her off. "It's always I with you. Which is exactly why Noah didn't want you anywhere near our daughter. Because you're too selfish to put her needs first. And being a parent means putting your child's needs first. I learnt that even before I become a Mom. But ever since you've walked back into our lives it's always been about what you want, your feelings and what is best for you, not what is best for Eden which is how it should be and how it is going to be from now on."

"I don't want to take her away from you and Noah, I know that now-"

"But there you go again with the me, me, me," Rachel sighed, standing up and walking away from the chair, taking a few steps towards the door she stopped and turned back around so that she was facing Quinn.

Putting one hand on her hip and holding the other one to her aching stomach she took a step back towards her. "Did you know that nearly every night since your little stunt Eden has woken up crying? That when Noah took her back to school she wouldn't let go of his hand and pleaded with him not to leave her again. That because you were too selfish to do things the right way our five year old daughter thinks that we didn't want her anymore, that she's to blame for everyone being unhappy."

"When-"

"Is that what you wanted? To terrorise her to the point where she wakes up so terrified she wets the bed? That for three weeks she couldn't sleep without Noah or I being in the room with her because that's what you've done. You did that Quinn, no one else," Rachel raved, her voice almost reaching a High-F as she tried to make Quinn see just how much damage she had caused and would continues to cause if she didn't start to put Eden's needs above her own.

Wiping at her eyes Quinn shook her head. "When she was born I didn't feel anything for her, not like I should have. She was my baby and when I looked at her she didn't feel like mine. So when I saw her picture in the magazine and I felt something I didn't want that feeling to go, I didn't want to lose it again. I was scared … scared that if I didn't try now then I would never be able to love her."

"I'm sorry about everything you've been through. But we had to pick up the pieces five years ago, we put a family together out of the mess you left. And now I wouldn't change it for the world because Noah, Eden and Matthias-"

"Matthias?" Quinn questioned.

Ignoring her question Rachel continued as if there had never been an interruption. "Noah, Eden and Matthias are my everything. All of the pain and the fear and the struggle doesn't matter because we're a family now. And I'm not going to let anyone break that up. We gave you a chance, and in time we're willing to let you be a part of Eden's life but right now we have to put her first. And I'm afraid that means no contact, at least not yet."

"That's not your choice to make," Quinn insisted.

"Noah and I came to this decision together, if you want to fight our decision then so be it, but all of this has already messed that little-girl up enough without adding to it. And if you care about her as much as you claim to, then you will respect that we know what's best for her and at the moment that's being with Noah and I," Rachel explained.

Standing up Quinn faced Rachel. "I do love her."

"I know that," Rachel reassured her. "I don't doubt that you love her," she smiled. "She's impossible not to love but you being in her life is not what she needs right now, not after everything."

"I don't want to be shut out completely," Quinn admitted.

Nodding Rachel tried to imagine how she would feel if she was being told that she couldn't be a part of Eden or Matthias's life. "We'll keep in contact with you, send you pictures and let you know what's happening in her life and then when the time is right we can start thinking about contact."

"How long will that take?" Quinn questioned.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders as a gentle cramping settled in her stomach and she started to realise just how exhausted she felt. "I don't know. There is no rule book for this, we just have to take it one day at a time."

"Ok," Quinn agreed.

"So you'll stay away?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yes. And you won't pursue legal charges against me?"

"No, if you stay away and let us explain things to Eden on our terms then we won't take it any further. But I need to know that you won't try anything stupid again, because I can't risk my little-girl being scared like that again," Rachel whispered through her tears.

"I'll stay away. For Eden's sake I'll stay away," Quinn cried.

Rachel nodded, carefully she lifted her bag over her shoulder, trying not to let her discomfort show. "She's an amazing little-girl, one day she'll understand but right now this is the way it has to be."

"I know," Quinn admitted. "Just … tell her I'm sorry and that I … that I love her, please?"

"I promise," Rachel assured her as she turned and headed for the door.

Following her towards the door Quinn called out to stop her. "Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel asked, stopping in the doorway as she once again turned to face Quinn.

"I'm sorry for what this has done to you. I know it may not seem like it but I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to be a part of my daughter's life. I didn't stop to think about the past five years and how you've been there, looking after her when she was sick and teaching her all she needs to know. I was too jealous to realise that without you and Noah she wouldn't be the amazing child she is today and for that; thank-you," Quinn admitted, realising that Rachel Berry was what her daughter needed and not her was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

But Rachel was right, if she loved her daughter she needed to put her first, she needed to do what was best for her and to do that she had to admit the one truth that hurt more than anything; that Rachel was Eden's Mom, not her.

"She's my daughter, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her," Rachel whispered as she headed towards the lift, leaving Quinn alone in the room.

Stepping outside into the fresh air Rachel stopped, wrapping her arms around herself she took a series of deep breaths as she tried to fight the overwhelming exhaustion she felt. The last eight weeks had taken it out of her both physically and emotionally. But for the first time she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, Matthias was getting stronger by the day and she really believed that Quinn meant what she said, that she would leave them alone and let them explain things to Eden in their own time.

Licking her lips she tried to ignore the way her hands shook with tiredness, she was about to reach into her bag for her cell phone when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Are you alright?" Puck breathed into her ear as he held her clese.

Turning around Rachel leaned her head on his chest. "I'm good."

"You sure?" he questioned, taking in the exhaustion that was spread across her delicate features.

"I'm just tired," Rachel reassured him with a smile. "But it's nothing that a cuddle from my husband and daughter, seeing my son and a short nap won't solve."

Puck nodded. "How did it go?"

"As well as could be expected, she agreed to our terms, she's going to stay away in return for open communication," Rachel explained.

"And you believe her?" Puck wondered, because right now Quinn Fabray was the last person he trusted.

Rachel nodded. "I do. And even more than that I really think things are going to be alright, I think we're through the worst. For the first time since all this started I really believe we're going to be alright. You, me, Eden and Matthias and at the end of the day that's all that matters," she whispered into his chest as she let him practically carry her towards the waiting cab.

"Home?" Pick asked. "We can have an afternoon nap, Eden is there waiting."

"Sounds perfect," Rachel smiled. "Then we can take her to the hospital to give Matthias the teddy she picked out for him," she added, leaning into him, feeling safe in the belief that as long as they had each other they would be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Once again sorry about the long delay between updates. I know this chapter jumps ahead quite a bit but I didn't want to get bogged down in the medical issues of a premature infant so it was always my plan to fast forward. .

17.

Holding her breath Rachel watched as the doctor removed Matthias's breathing tube, as the tube was removed the doctor placed a small mask over his mouth and squeezed the bag, helping him to breath as his tiny lungs weren't used to doing it on their own yet.

Her eye's were firmly fixed on his delicate chest willing it to move on it's own. "Is he breathing?"

"He's making an effort to breath on his own, he just needs a little help because he's so used to the machine doing it for him," one of the other doctors explained.

Rachel felt Puck's hand rest gently on the bottom of her back. "He's tough Rach, he'll do it."

"I know," Rachel stammered, needing to believe that.

The last eleven weeks had been a rollercoaster of emotions since the traumatic birth of Matthias and being faced with losing Eden to Quinn. But through it all Matthias had gone from strength to strength with just a few setbacks along the way.

"Noah," Rachel cried, tears falling freely down her face as she watched the doctor step away from her son as his chest started to rise and fall on it's own.

"I see Rach," Noah smiled proudly.

Slowly Rachel took a step towards the bed. "He's breathing on his own Noah."

"That's my boy," Noah whispered, amazed at how far he had come, in just eleven weeks he had gone from being a tiny little boy that was barely clinging to life, to a tough little guy who was breathing on his own five weeks before he was even due to be born.

Tentatively Rachel reached out and felt the soft skin of her son's stomach. "Hey Little Man," she whispered, her voice barely audible through her tears.

As if he could sense her presence Matthias's wide eyes opened, looking up at her with an almost inquisitive look.

"He knows who I am," Rachel said, her voice full of awe as she watched the doctors place a small oxygen tube beneath his nose.

"So he's doing it? He's breathing on his own?" Puck asked, turning to the doctor.

The doctor turned to face the concerned father. "As you know we've had him on the CPAP for the last two weeks, now he was gradually doing more and more of the breathing by himself to the point the machine was barely needed. Now at this moment he's doing all of it by himself with just a little but of oxygen for support."

"So he's out of the danger zone?" Puck needed to know.

"As with any baby born so prematurely it's difficult to ever be a hundred percent certain, but Matthias has fought an incredible fight, he's passed every challenge with ease and appears to have minimal chronic damage to his lungs, which for a baby born at twenty three weeks in incredible," the doctor reassured him.

Puck nodded. "He's tough, just like his mother," he smiled as he watched Rachel whisper gently to a still wide-awake Matthias.

"Can I hold him?" Rachel asked, desperate to hold her baby properly.

The nurse nodded as she brought over a large, comfortable rocking chair, motioning for Rachel to sit down she leaned down next to her. "Skin-to-skin contact is one of the best things for him at the moment."

"Okay," Rachel agreed carefully unbuttoning her blouse as the nurse pulled the curtain around them so that it was just Puck, Rachel, Matthias and herself.

Lifting the tiny infant from the incubator the nurse was carefully not to disturb any of the lines or the oxygen tubing as she placed him belly down on Rachel's chest.

"Oh My," Rachel breathed, unable to find the words to describe exactly how she felt in that very moment as she held her son for the first time.

"He's so handsome," Puck observed as he watched Matthias rest gently on Rachel's chest.

Feeling something wet Rachel looked down, realising that she was leaking breast milk, ever since she had been well enough following the traumatic delivery Rachel had been expressing milk for Matthias, milk that the nurses had been giving him down a small feeding tube in his nose.

"I … sorry …"

"Hey there's no need to apologise," the nurse reassured her. "It's just your body responding, you're his mother, it's natural that you're maternal instincts to want to feed him would kick in."

Rachel nodded. "Right-"

"Why don't you try," the nurse smiled.

"Try what?" Rachel questioned genuinely confused.

The nurse knelt down so that she was at Rachel's height. "You could try feeding him, see if he latches on. He may be too tired to suck but there's no harm in trying, at least that way we can get him acquainted with his sucking reflex."

"Really?" Rachel asked, excited and terrified at the same time.

"He looks like he could be ready," the nurse pointed out as Matthias looked like he was already rooting.

Rachel could feel his heart beating against her. "What if I mess it up, I've never done this before I-"

"It's only natural to be scared, especially after everything you've been through but he'll show you the ropes, Matthias will know what to do," the nurse reassured her.

Rachel looked down at her son, gently she used her free hand to stroke his soft brown hair. "You hear that Little Man? Mommy is going to need some help here."

Matthias blinked up at her, as if he was silently reassuring her that it was going to be alright as Puck watched silently, in awe of the miracle that was unfolding before him.

Carefully Rachel reassured her tiny son so that he was in the perfect position for breastfeeding as the nurse put a pillow under him. Moving his tiny head Rachel watched as he seemed to root around for a few seconds before he finally latched on and began sucking like he had been doing it his whole life.

"He's doing it, he's really doing it," Rachel almost sung, her voice heavy with tears.

Leaning down Puck placed a kiss on his head. "You're both doing it Rach."

"He's so clever," Rachel stuttered, trying not to cry.

"No crying," Puck whispered in her ear. "This is a happy moment, look at him Rach, he's strong and growing and breathing."

Rachel shook her head. "I know these are happy tears. They're happy, happy tears."

"We made this Rach," Puck whispered as he gently stroked his hand over the top of Matthias's head.

After a few minutes of feeding hungrily Matthias fell asleep, gently unlatching him Rachel laid him back on her chest as the nurse covered him with a blanket, so that he didn't lose any body heat.

Looking up at the clock Rachel panicked as she noted the time. "You should go, Eden will be coming out of school soon."

"Love you," Puck whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Love you too Big Man," he added as he kissed the top of Matthias's head.

"Give Diva a huge kiss from Mattie and me," Rachel smiled, as she felt her son's soft breaths against her bare skin.

Puck smiled as he blew her a kiss. "Always."

GLEE - GLEE - GLEE

Holding the small paintbrush in her hand Eden watched as Kurt and Santana added an extra layer of paint to the end wall.

"Daddy?" Eden asked, turning towards her father as he entered the room carrying a tray of ice cold refreshments,

Puck ruffled her curls affectionately. "Yes Diva?"

"Why can't we tell Mommy about this?" Eden questioned, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Because we want it to be a surprise for her," Puck explained.

Eden nodded. "I like surprises."

"And hopefully Mommy will too," Puck smiled as he started to hand out the drinks.

Walking over to Kurt she watched carefully as he started to draw a large parrot on the wall, after much consideration they had decided to go with a rainforest theme for the nursery. "I want to help," Eden insisted, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"You can wash the brushes," Kurt suggested, handing them to her.

"That's a silly job," Eden frowned handing him back the brush.

"I-"

Stamping her foot Eden cut him off. "I want to help with the painting."

"You tell him Mini-Me," Santana chuckled, as she watched Eden perform a Diva fit that would make Rachel proud.

"I'm trying but he's not listening," Eden almost growled as she stomped over to Santana, grateful for a little support.

Motioning to a large piece of silk Santana handed a pack of paints to Eden. "I was going to paint a mural to go above Matthias's cot but I think it would be so much better if you did it."

"Really?" Eden asked as she sat down cross-legged.

"Really," Santana agreed as she handed Eden a paintbrush.

Eden looked down at the piece of silk and frowned before looking back up at Santana. "San?"

"Yes?" Santana replied, putting her brush down and turning to face the little girl.

"What's a mural?" Eden questioned.

Not sure how to answer that question Santana decided on an explanation that she knew the young girl would understand. "It's a picture from the heart. A gift from you to your brother."

"Cool," Eden sang as she eagerly started working on her picture.

"So how do you plan on keeping Rachel from seeing this?" Kurt asked, taking a lemonade off of the tray Puck was carrying.

Puck put the now empty tray down on the pasting table. "Well she's rooming in at the hospital tonight and then tomorrow all three of us are."

"What's rooming in?" Kurt asked.

"It's where you stay in a room, that's almost like a hotel room with the baby so that you can get used to being on your own before discharge, it's to help with all the fears and anxieties parents of really premature babies have. I mean for the last four months there has always been someone there to help us. But after Monday it's just going to be the four of us," Puck explained.

Kurt nodded. "Sounds like a sensible idea."

"I think it will do Rachel the world of good, she's totally freaking out and doubting herself," Puck sighed sadly.

"Why?" Kurt questioned.

Puck looked across to where Eden sat adding a bright orange sun to the silk before turning his attention back to Kurt. "With everything that's happened she's really doubting herself as a mother. I keep telling her she has no reason too but-"

"Of course she has no reason too, she's the most amazing mother I know. Eden and Matthias are the luckiest two children in the world," Kurt insisted.

"Hopefully once Matthias is home and we can start to put all the fear, pain and blame properly behind us she'll start to realise what everyone else already knows," Puck said, hoping that what she said was the truth.

Finishing off his glass of lemonade Kurt nodded. "And we'll all be here to remind her that, every step of the way."

Looking around at the people in the room Puck couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Santana help Eden with the painting as Kurt turned his attention back to the wall. Taking a step back he looked out into the kitchen area where Brittany sat up on the counter ordering Finn, Mike and Matt around as they struggled to assemble the changing table. Turning his feet he looked over to the record player where Mercedes, Tina and Artie where excitedly going through his record collection as they took a break from making the banner.

"You've got a weird goofy look on your face," Santana pointed out as she approached Puck, wiping her paint covered hands down her overalls.

"Just thinking," Puck shrugged.

Santana shook her head with a gentle laugh. "That's always dangerous territory."

"Funny," Puck retorted.

"What's on your mind?" Santana asked, watching as he zoned out once again.

Shaking himself free from his thoughts Puck turned to face her. "If someone had asked you five years ago where you thought we would be now do you think you ever would've dreamed that we'd be here, preparing the nursery for the homecoming of mine and Rachel's son?"

"No," Santana answered.

"Me either," Puck admitted. "But now I'm here I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Rachel, Eden, Matthias … all of you guys, that's what it's all about."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh God you're turning into a woman," she joked, punching him lightly on the arm.

"I'll always be a badass," Noah retorted. "But even a badass can have his sentimental moments."

"I know what you mean though," Santana finally admitted. "If you'd told me five years ago that I would be engaged to Finn, close friends with Rachel Berry and totally wrapped around the finger of your five-year-old daughter I would have thrown a slushy in your face and then spread hideous rumours about you," she laughed. "But now … it makes sense."

Watching his daughter Puck couldn't help but smile as he took in how her tongue poked out between her lips as she concentrated intently on the task at hand. "Do you think Quinn will try something stupid again?"

"Not if she knows what's good for her," Santana growled, once upon a time Quinn Fabray might have been her best friends, but years had passed since then and right now she just couldn't find it in her heart to forgive the blonde for everything she had put Puck, Rachel, Eden and even Matthias through.

"I know that Rachel believes she will stay away but that doesn't stop me panicking that one day she's going to ruin things all over again. I mean Eden's only just getting over what happened, I can't have her scared like that again," Puck explained.

Watching the young girl Santana felt a strong, almost maternal, protective urge. "That's not going to let it happen. Quinn knows what she did was wrong, she won't risk hurting Eden again."

"Right," Puck sighed, not ready to allow himself to believe that it was all over, at least not yet anyway.

"Puck … All you need to do right now is concentrate on your family, Rachel, Eden and Mattie they need you and Quinn, well you can leave her to me," Santana insisted.

Smiling at her Puck nodded his head in thanks. "You're right."

"I always am," Santana grinned as she watched Puck walk over to where Eden sat adding the final piece to her mural.

"Look Daddy," Eden grinned proudly, holding up the picture of a beach that she had drawn.

Taking in the work of his child Puck couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. "That's perfect."

"Do you think SpongeBob will like it?" Eden asked.

"He'll love it," Puck reassured the young girl.

Putting the picture down so that it could dry Eden motioned for her dad to pick her up. "I can't wait till Mommy and SpongeBob are home for the whole time. I've missed things being how they were."

"Me too Diva, me too," Puck sighed as he carried her out of the room and over to the sofa.

"I've missed Mommy singing me to sleep, and I just want my brother home," Eden whispered.

Running his hand gently through her hair Puck cuddled his daughter close to him. "There's just a few more days to go Baby-Girl and then we can all just enjoy being a family. Mommy, Daddy, Matthias and the best big sister in the whole, wide, world."

"Me!" Eden grinned.

"You," Puck agreed as he listened to her laugh, excited that in just a few days time they would be bringing Matthias home for the first time. A milestone that Puck had feared they would never make after the young boys premature entry into the world.

But here they were, just four months down the line and finally able to look forward to the future as a family. Just Rachel, him and their two amazing, beautiful and healthy children.


	18. Chapter 18

Jelly Tots are a sweet - I think they must be a British thing.

18.

Holding the precious bundle gently in her arms Rachel looked down at her son as he grabbed for the locket that hung around her neck.

"Can I dress him?" Eden asked from her place on the floor as she helped Puck pack up all of the gifts and clothes that Matthias had accumulated in the first few months of his life.

Rachel nodded. "Sure."

"Cool," Eden sung as she practically dived into the pile of clothes to find the perfect homecoming outfit for her little brother.

"Are you alright?" Puck asked, tilting his heads upwards to get a better look at his wife.

Slowly Rachel smiled, her eyes shining brightly. "I'm good … In fact better than good I'm perfect. Matthias is perfect, Eden's perfect and you're … well you're close to perfect."

"Close to perfect eh?" Puck asked, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint as he sat on the bed next to her. "I'll have to see what I can do to change that," he whispered into her ear as he trailed gentle kisses down her neck.

Shaking at his touch Rachel gently pushed him away. "Not in front of the children."

"Mattie's sleeping and Eden's busy," Puck argued as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

Closing her eyes Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're getting closer to perfect with each second."

"Good to know," Puck grinned as looked down at his sleeping son.

"He looks more and more like you every day," Rachel observed as she watched Matthias's lips pucker out as he slept soundly in his mother's arms.

Gently Matthias ran his hands gently over his son's head, despite being four months old he had only just reached the size of a newborn. His features tiny yet perfect as he barely showed any outward signs of the heroic struggle he had fought to survive.

Puck wasn't stupid, he had read the literature and he knew of the struggles they could still face, he knew of all the difficulties that faced premature babies but Matthias had already overcome so much. He was breastfeeding, he was going home without the aid of oxygen and he had passed his first hearing test with flying colours. All of this leading Puck to believe that his son would be that one in a million that would be alright.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked as she took in the glazed look in her husband's eyes.

"That I'm the luckiest man alive," Puck replied as Matthias's tiny fingers curled around his thumb.

Rachel opened her eyes watching as Eden continued to work her way through the mountain of clothes. "Well, well, bad ass Noah Puckerman is a teddy bear really."

"Only when it comes to my family," Puck admitted.

"I found it," Eden announced, standing up and making her way over to her parents.

Eyeing the chosen ensemble Puck couldn't help but laugh. "That's my girl," he chuckled as he took in the grey, knitted one piece with a large skull and cross bones on the front.

"Who got him that one?" Rachel asked.

"Matt, I think," Puck answered, his son had received so many gifts that it was hard for him to keep track of where everything came from.

Eden shook her head as she handed Rachel the outfit. "No. This one was from Mr. Shoe-man and Emma."

"Mr. Shoe-man?" Puck asked.

"She means Mr. Schuester," Rachel corrected.

Puck watched as Rachel laid Matthias down on the changing table, the little boy protesting for a few minutes before giving in and letting his mother undress him. "Ah yes. How did you remember that Diva?"

"Because I'm not old like you," Eden shrugged.

"I'm not old," Puck protested.

Eden sat down on the bed watching as Rachel took off Matthias's nappy. "Yes Daddy you are old, you have lines and frowns and all of the stuff that old people have."

"I'm not grey," Puck argued.

"Not yet," Eden sung holding her nose as Rachel threw the dirty nappy in the bin.

Puck laughed at the look of pure horror that filled his daughter's face. "Something bothering you Diva?"

"That's yucky," Eden almost shouted.

"It's just a normal baby smell," Puck informed her. "You made exactly the same when you were a baby."

Eden shook her head. "Did not."

Puck nodded. "Did so."

"No I didn't, because I'm a girl and girls are not smelly," Eden argued.

"All babies are smelly," Puck countered.

Looking across to her mother for back-up Eden once again shook her head. "Boys are smelly. Girls smell like flowers, even baby girls isn't that right Mom?"

"I'm staying out of it," Rachel laughed as she dressed Matthias in the chosen outfit.

"SpongeBob agrees with me too, look he doesn't like the smell either," Eden pointed out as Matthias screwed up his face and started to cry.

Sitting down in the rocker Rachel pulled the feeding cushion across onto her. "No, Mattie is staying out if it too, he's just angry because he's hungry," she explained as she opened her shirt and positioned him so that he could easily latch on.

Puck was silent for a few minutes as he watched Rachel feed their son, a sight that he would never tire of. "How about you and I finish this argument on the way to the car," he suggested, turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Where are we going?" Eden asked.

"Nowhere, but all of this stuff isn't going to get to the car by itself," Puck said as he motioned to the bags and boxes that were littered around the room.

Sighing loudly Eden slumped down onto the beanbag. "I'm really tired, I think I need a nap."

"That's right, shy away from all of the hard work," Puck laughed as he loaded himself up with as many bags as possible.

"Someone needs to stay here and look after Mom and SpongeBob," Eden informed him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Puck nodded opening the door with his foot. "And let me guess, you're just the girl for the job?"

"I'm the only girl for the job," Eden replied.

Knowing when he was beaten Puck made his way outside to load the car on his own, he was on his way back up to Rachel's hospital room when he was stopped in his tracks by someone calling out his name.

"Noah Puckerman?"

Turning around Puck found himself face-to-face with his second least favourite person in the world; Judy Fabray.

"Mrs. Fabray," Puck drawled, his voice full of anger and loathing.

Judy looked around as if she was waiting for someone. "Are you alone?"

"Why? Have you got a hit man waiting to jump me?" Puck asked bitterly.

A part of Puck knew that he should be able to let go of the anger he felt towards Quinn's parents, after all it was five years ago, but another part of him, the part that still remembered what it felt like to be a scared seventeen-year-old who risked never knowing his daughter couldn't.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now-"

"No, that would be you daughter," Puck interrupted as he practically punched the lift button, silently begging it to hurry up.

Judy took a step towards the angry young man. "We did what we thought was best for our granddaughter."

"You tried to have her adopted by strangers, if I hadn't taken you to court and fought for parental rights then my daughter would be out there right now living with strangers," Puck vented, needing to get all of the anger he felt off of his chest.

Judy nodded, her eyes old and tired. "At the time we thought it was for the best."

"Best for who?" Puck spat.

"Best for that little girl, you were only seventeen, what did you know about being a father?" Judy questioned.

Puck glared at her, his eyes dark and angry. "More than you."

"I know that now. I've seen what you've achieved and I've heard what an amazing young girl she is and I know that we were wrong, I can't change the past Noah-"

"Then why are you here?" Puck asked.

Judy looked down at the floor before finally finding the courage to face him. "Because my daughter needs me."

"She needed you six years ago when she found herself pregnant, not that you cared," Puck reminded her.

"Noah I-"

"Look just say what you came to say and then go," Puck ordered, the last thing he wanted was a member of the Fabray family ruining what was supposed to be a happy day; the day they finally brought their son home.

Judy motioned to the coffee shop that sat in the corner of the foyer. "Maybe we could get a coffee?"

"I'm not thirsty," Puck answered, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Maybe not but here really isn't the place for this," Judy explained as she shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

Looking at his watch Puck finally relented and nodded. "You can have fifteen minutes."

"Right, thank-you," Judy smiled nervously as she led him across to an empty table in the furthest corner of the coffee shop.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

Judy looked down at the table playing nervously with the catch of her bracelet. "Quinn's a mess. I mean I've seen her in a state before but never like this … not even before when she … I'm scared Noah, whatever happened in the past she's still my little girl and I'm scared that she might try to end it all again and I can't go through that, not again …"

"What do you mean again?" Puck asked.

"Quinn she didn't want me to tell you because she thought it might ruin any chance she had of ever being a part of Eden's life but four years ago, the same day that Eden turned one Quinn took a handful of sleeping tablets and antidepressants then followed it through with half a bottle of vodka, her sister found her just in time but she was never the same again," Judy explained through tear filled eyes.

Puck shook his head. "I'm sorry for that, for everything that she went through but that doesn't make it right, it doesn't change the fact that she tried to tear my family apart."

"She just wanted to be a mother," Judy sighed. "She just doesn't know how. After Eden was born she spiralled into a deep depression, the doctor put it down to postnatal depression, they tried everything; pills, therapy, alternative medicine but none of it worked, the only thing that seemed to work was allowing herself to forget that Eden ever existed, blocking every memory of her out," Judy cried.

Puck looked across at the woman that was the cause of so much pain. "And like I said I'm sorry but I'm not responsible for that and Eden sure as hell isn't either. She shouldn't have to pay for any of what happened in the past."

"I know," Judy agreed.

"Then why are you here?" Puck asked.

Judy bit her bottom lip nervously. "To apologise, to try and put things right."

"It's too late to put things right," Puck whispered.

"I don't know what happened but six months ago she disappeared, she was doing so well, going to therapy and getting her life back together, but then six months ago it was like something changed, suddenly she needed to see the little girl that she had tried so hard to forget and be a part of her life," Judy said, needing Puck to know that Quinn wasn't evil that she was hurting and in pain.

Puck looked across at the woman and shook his head. "I don't know what you want me to do with this."

"I just needed you to know that the last five years haven't been easy for Quinn and I also wanted you to know how grateful I am and how lucky Eden is to have someone like you fighting her corner," Judy smiled kindly.

"She has Rachel too," Puck reminded her.

Judy nodded. "I know. And it was hard for her to acknowledge it but Quinn knows that now too, she knows that Rachel will always be Eden's mother she just wants to be a part of her life."

"One day she will be, but like Rachel told her it's going to take time, we need Eden to feel secure before we start re-introducing Quinn into her life," Puck told her.

"I understand that," Judy sighed.

Puck looked down at the screensaver on his phone that was a picture of Rachel, Eden and Matthias. "And only then if Eden is alright with it, because right now she gets upset at just the mention of Quinn's name. She's only five, she doesn't understand what happened."

"The last thing Quinn wanted was to hurt Eden," Just tried to assure him.

"I know that, really I do but right now I just need to concentrate on my family. We're bringing our son home from the hospital for the first time since he was born today. It needs to be about that, not about the past," Puck told her, his eyes not leaving the picture.

Judy nodded. "Quinn told me about what happened to your wife and son, I'm really sorry that you had to go through that."

"So am I," Puck sighed.

"Quinn feels really guilty about what happened," Judy said, her eyes looking down at the picture on Puck's phone.

Puck took the phone and put it in his pocket, almost as if he was trying to protect his family. "My wife and son nearly died, it's going to take a long time for me to let go of that fear and anger but I'm trying, for Rachel and my children's sake I'm trying. But they have to come first, just like you need to start putting Quinn first and then when the time is right we'll figure something out, for Eden we'll make it all ok."

"But the children have to come first," Judy agreed.

"Yes, Your need to put your daughter first, because she needs you, just like my family needs me," Puck explained.

Reaching out her hand for him to shake Judy nodded. "I'm going to take Quinn home with me, get her the help she needs."

"I'll send pictures, updates and then when the time is right we'll talk," Puck offered as he shook her hand in his.

"You're a good man Noah Puckerman and a better parent than I ever was," Judy told him as she turned to leave, leaving Puck to get back to his family.

Pausing outside the hospital room Puck took a series of deep breaths to compose himself before entering the room. The first thing that struck him as he entered the room was the silence, a silence that was broken only by a soft gurgling that came from the Moses basket in the corner of the hospital room.

"Hey Little Dude," Puck smiled as he gently scooped his son up into his arms.

Matthias stopped fussing and settled down on his father's chest as Puck looked across to the rocking chair where Rachel was fast asleep with Eden also cuddled up fast asleep on her lap.

"Looks like the girls couldn't last the distance eh?" Puck asked his son with a smile as he placed a kiss on his sleeping wife and daughter's heads before sitting down on the bed and opening up the paper as he began to quietly read the sports page to a now dozing Matthias.

Looking around the room at his sleeping family Puck laughed softly to himself as he leaned back against the wall and settled Matthias on his chest, content just to sit and watch them, before the craziness that he knew would ensue the minute they left the hospital and headed home where he knew at least fifteen of their close friends and family were waiting to surprise them.


	19. Chapter 19

After this there is just the epilogue. I had considered skipping that chapter because everything is quite neatly wrapped up but I just wanted to add a bow and make sure. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review.

And I don't know how it works wit godparents in the Jewish religion so I used artistic license, sorry.

19.

Climbing gently out of the car Rachel watched as Puck carefully lifted Matthias out of the car seat. Looking up the stairs to their loft apartment she felt a sense of relief wash over her, she had been home many times since the birth of her son but the four of them had never been home together before.

Waiting until her mother was a few steps in front of her Eden grabbed hold of her father's hand. "Can we tell her yet?"

"Not yet," Puck smiled.

"But I've been waiting to tell her for years," Eden sighed.

Puck ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately. "I know Diva but you only have a few more minutes to wait, when we get inside she'll know."

"So until then it's still a sh secret?" Eden asked with a frown.

"It's still a sh secret," Puck nodded, as he gently shifted Matthias in his arms as the young boy's eyes flickered open and he looked around him, it was almost as if he knew this was an important moment and was trying to take everything in.

Skipping ahead Eden grabbed hold of Rachel's hand as they climbed the stairs and made their way through the front door.

"We're home," Eden shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" Rachel asked.

Eden smiled to herself. "No one," she lied.

"Hm," Rachel frowned, realising that her daughter was quite clearly up to something, if there was one thing Eden had never been able to do it was lie.

"Really," Eden insisted.

Throwing her keys down on the table Rachel dropped her bag down on the floor as Puck came up behind her. "When did he wake up?" Rachel asked, leaning down and tickling her son's nose with hers.

"Just a few minutes ago, it was as if he knew he was home," Puck smiled proudly.

"He probably didn't want to miss the p-"

Puck clamped his hand over Eden's mouth. "The picture, he probably didn't want to miss the picture."

"What picture?" Rachel asked, fast realising that whatever Eden was up to her husband was clearly in on the secret too.

"The family picture that I wanted to take, only Diva here can't keep a secret," Puck hedged, although he knew that Rachel wasn't stupid he hoped he had brought them just a couple of minutes.

Poking her tongue at her father Eden pouted. "I can keep a secret."

"I know, now come let's get Matthias inside or he's going to think we live in the foyer," Puck joked as he gently pushed Rachel towards the door.

Laughing softly to herself Rachel climbed the small set of stairs that took her from the foyer of the apartment into the living area of the loft apartment. "Here goes," Rachel muttered softly under her breath, knowing it wasn't going to be silence that met her.

"SURPRISE"!

"Wow," Rachel laughed, her hand flying up to her mouth as she took in the familiar faces that were dotted around the room.

Twirling around so that she was stood in front of her mother Eden grinned proudly up at her. "Was it a big surprise?"

"The biggest," Rachel lied, not wanting to disappoint her daughter.

"And you didn't know?" Eden asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Not a clue."

"See I can keep a secret," Eden announced proudly as she turned her attention to her father.

"So I see," Puck agreed as he watched his daughter practically dance over to where Kurt and Santana stood arguing over what music to play.

Creeping up behind his wife Puck wrapped his free arm around her waist as he cradled Matthias safely in the other. "Liar."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel smirked.

"You knew before you walked through the door," Puck guessed.

Turning around to face him Rachel shook her head. "I had no idea, it was a complete surprise."

"Of course it was," Puck laughed as Matthias began to fuss in his arms.

"Looks like someone is getting inpatient to meet his adoring public," Rachel pointed out as she wrapped her arm around her husband.

Puck looked across the room at their friends and family, many of them who had yet to meet Matthias in person due to the strict restrictions on visitors in the NICU. "Don't worry I screened everyone for germs before they entered, everyone is virus free and I even stationed antibacterial hand gel all around the apartment."

"I promised myself I wasn't going to be one of those neurotic mothers," Rachel reminded him.

"I know," Puck agreed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be one of those neurotic fathers. Matthias is finally home and I want to keep it that way."

Leaning up on tiptoes Rachel kissed him softly on the lips. "I think you just reached perfect."

"Urgh get a room," Santana groaned as she approached them.

"Satan, who let you in?" Rachel teased with a smile.

Tilting her head back Santana couldn't help but laugh. "Man Hands, it's a pleasure as always," she retorted as she looked down at the small bundle in Puck's arms.

"Now, now ladies, not in front of the children," Puck warned his voice light and teasing as he knew that they were only joking, over the past five years the friendship between Santana and Rachel had been one of the biggest surprises to arise from Quinn's departure.

"He's a cutie," Santana cooed, seeing the youngest edition to the Puckerman family in the flesh for the first time.

Rachel nodded. "We think so."

"Lucky for you he got his father's nose," Santana joked as she gently ruffled the young boy's soft brown locks.

Turning to her husband Rachel's lips curled up into a small smile. "I guess we should rethink our decision."

"What decision?" Santana asked.

Ignoring her friend Rachel instead spoke directly to Puck. "I mean we can hardly let Mattie get stuck with a godmother that's going to tease his genetics now can we?"

"Woah, hold on a second …. godmother?" Santana asked, as she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Well we were going to ask you but-"

Leaning forward Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel in a large bear hug. "Oh my God, I can't believe it, me, godmother."

"We couldn't think of anyone we would rather have looking out for the moral wellbeing of our son," Puck added with a smirk.

Looking down at the small boy in Puck's arms Santana could feel the tears begin to pool in her eyes. "Can I?"

"Sure," Puck agreed as he gently handed Matthias to her.

Santana cradled the small boy as if he was a one-of-a-kind Chanel handbag. "Hello Little Man. I'm you're godmother and I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about the rules of life."

"Is it too late to change our minds?" Rachel whispered into her husbands ear.

"Very funny," Santana sung as she cradled Matthias close to her.

Popping her head up in between her parents Eden made her presence known. "Who are my godparents?"

"Finn, Brittany and …" Puck trailed off, not really sure how to explain to his daughter how the person she called Mom was also her godmother.

Realising his dilemma Rachel squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner, years ago before she and Puck had fallen in love and she had become Eden's mother he had asked her to be godmother, a role which she had proudly accepted that was until he had asked her to be his wife and Eden's mother, a role that she had treasured above everything else.

"Oo cake," Santana suddenly announced, as she spotted the panicked look on Rachel and Puck's face.

"Oh yeah we brought cake," Eden elaborated as she practically dragged her mother over to the breakfast bar.

Grateful for the distraction Rachel mouthed a 'thank-you' to Santana as she made her way over to where all of the food sat just waiting to be eaten.

"We had it made specially, it's a vegetable cake," Eden proudly announced.

"Vegetable cake?" Rachel asked with a puzzled look.

Moving around to the other side of the bar Eli smiled at the puzzled look on his daughter's face. "Vegan. She means vegan"

"That's what I said," Eden frowned.

"Of course you did Diva," Eli assured his granddaughter with a soft smile.

Rachel moved around so that she could sit down on the stool. "It looks delicious," she smiled as she took in the large cake that was decorated to look like a huge cupcake.

"You look good," Eli smiled as he rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I feel good," Rachel agreed.

Eli watched as Rachel took in everything around her, pleased to see that sparkle back in her eyes, a sparkle that for the last few months had been replaced by fear and exhaustion.

"I should go and meet my adoring public," Rachel laughed as she stood up from the stool.

"Me too," Eden announced. "My adoring public is waiting for me."

Taking hold of her daughter's hand Rachel led her out of the kitchen towards where Mercedes and Brittany stood deep in conversation with Finn. "You ready Diva?"

"Ready, ready, ready," Eden assured her as the pair of them made their way through the crowd.

From his place on the couch Puck watched proudly as Rachel and Eden made their way around the room, greeting everyone with a smile and making sure that they stopped to chat to everyone and thanked them for coming as well as for their support over the last four months.

Looking down at his son Puck whispered gently into his ear. "Your mother and sister sure do know how to work a room Little Man."

"And your dad sure knows how to throw a surprise party," Rachel added as she flopped down next to him.

"It wasn't me," Puck insisted.

Positioning herself in between her parents Eden grinned widely. "It was me, with a little help from my friends."

"I get by with a little help from my friends," Rachel sang through her laughter as she pulled her daughter up onto her lap.

"I know," Eden announced jumping down from Rachel's lap.

Rachel jumped a little bit at the sudden movement. "What?"

"We should play singstar," Eden suggested, bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other while she waited for the answer.

"I don't see why not," Puck agreed.

Rachel nodded her agreement. "But first I need to feed your brother."

"Where?" Puck asked.

"I was going to take him into the nursery, that is where the rocking chair is right?" Rachel asked as she gently took Matthias from him and stood up.

Noah stood up, gently wrapping his arms around his waist he stopped her in her tracks. "Just wait a few moments yeah?"

"He's starting to fuss," Rachel pointed out as if on cue Matthias started to cry a little.

"I know just please give me a few minutes yes?" Puck pleaded.

Eden looked at her mother, her eyes wide and pleading too. "Please, just a few minutes."

"Ok," Rachel agreed, one pleading Puckerman she could resist but add in a second and she was powerless.

Rocking her son gently in his arms, Rachel tried to quieten the hungry lad down as she watched Puck gather the other members of the Glee club outside of the nursery door. Puzzled she watched as Eden made her way back over to her.

"Ready?" Eden asked.

"Ready," Rachel nodded.

Taking her mother by the hand Rachel led her over to where everyone stood outside of the nursery. "It's present time."

"Present time?" Rachel asked.

Moving to the front of the group Kurt nodded. "Well we tried to think what to get the family that has everything, and then we realised that with Matthias's early arrival you hadn't had time to sort out the nursery-"

"So we painted it," Eden shouted, beating Kurt to the punch line.

"What she said," Kurt smiled as he opened the door to reveal the newly decorated nursery.

Stepping inside the nursery literally took Rachel's breath away as she found herself looking around at the beautiful room that has been lovingly created by her friends and family.

"Look Little Man," she whispered into her son's ear as she made her way over to the rocking chair and sat down.

Stepping forward into the room Eden approached her mother. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Rachel cried, reaching up to wipe away her tears.

"So they're happy tears?" Eden guessed.

Rachel nodded, running her hand through the little girl's hair. "The happiest."

"I like it too," Eden agreed as she sat down on the foot stool.

Looking up at her friends that were all assembled by the door Rachel smiled, her eyes bright with tears. "Thank-you, all of you for everything. I really don't think we would have survived the last four months without you. Everything you've all done for Noah, Eden, Mattie and I … for all of it we will be eternally grateful."

"That's what family is for right?" Kurt whispered.

"Right," Rachel agreed.

The quiet moment was cut short as Matthias began to scream loudly, his hunger getting the best of him as he balled his fists up at the side of his face.

"Well he's sure got your lungs," Santana joked, as they all made their way back out into the party area leaving Rachel to feed him.

"Can I stay?" Eden asked.

Rachel nodded. "Of course."

Eden watched as her brother fed, his tiny hand fanning out against his face. "Do you think he looks like me?"

"I think he has all the best bits of you," Rachel reassured her daughter.

Eden bit her bottom lip. "Now that SpongeBob is here are you going to send me away again? Because I promise to be real good and help out."

"My darling, darling girl, you are the most precious thing in the world to me, you and your brother, so I would never send you anywhere. I know what happened with Quinn was confusing and one day you will understand but all you need to know for now is that your father and I love you to the ends of the earth and we are going to keep you with us forever," Rachel tried to reassure her.

Eden nodded, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Good. Because I only ever want to be a part of this family."

"Well it's a good job you're stuck with us then," Rachel smiled.

"I'm so happy you're home to stay, I missed you Mommy," Eden whispered. "And I wanted SpongeBob to come home too, I like being a big sister."

Pulling Eden up onto her knee Rachel carefully moved Matthias, being careful not to disturb him but also making sure that she could cuddle her daughter too. "I love you Baby Girl. So, so much."

"I love you too Mommy," Eden whispered as she rested her head on Rachel's chest.

Watching from the doorway Puck watched as an exhausted Eden fell asleep against her mother's chest whilst Matthias continued to feed hungrily.

"He certainly has my appetite," Puck smiled proudly.

"She's still so scared," Rachel whispered.

Puck nodded. "I know. But we've got all of the time in the world to make her realise that we're never going to stop loving her."

"We're going to be alright you know," Rachel announced.

"I know," Puck agreed a he perched on the arm of the chair next to her, watching as Matthias finally finished feeding and fell asleep.

Looking down at the sleeping children in her arms Rachel smiled proudly. "They're so perfect."

"I know, look what we made," Puck agreed.

"I-"

Puck silenced her with a kiss. "We did that Rachel, Eden and Matthias are what they are because of us, because of you. You made me who I am today, you made me the father I am today. Nothing else matters and I know that as long as we remember that we're going to be alright."

"It doesn't feel any different, when I look at Eden and at Matthias I feel exactly the same, the love and pride it's … maternal, she's mine," Rachel whispered.

"Our little girl," Puck nodded.

"Our little family," Rachel smiled as she felt Eden cuddle further into her, the young girls curls gently tickling her chin.

Leaning down Puck gently kissed Rachel on the lips. "I love you Rachel Puckerman."

"I love you too Noah Berry," Rachel smiled her hand tracing gentle circles across Eden's back.

Still half asleep Eden's eyes gently fluttered open as she looked up at her mother and father. "And I love you both Mommy and Daddy Puckerman."

"What about SpongeBob," Rachel asked, laughing through her tears at her daughter's declaration.

"And we all love SpongeBob," Eden added as she fell asleep once again.

Closing her eyes Rachel leaned her head on Puck's chest. "In fact I think we're going to be more than alright."


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about the long wait between updates, things have been crazy busy and then my muse decided to go on holiday. I will try and update Forever Young and Something Beautiful over the next forty-eight hours but the muse might not allow. Also if anyone knows where I could find a beta as I really struggle and always miss SPAG mistakes.

20.

Sitting in front of the mirror Eden Jane Puckerman carefully ran her brush through her brown curls, her hazel eyes dancing as she hummed along to the music, whilst her toes carefully pointed as she warmed up.

Leaning against the doorframe Rachel watched her daughter, a proud smile gracing her lips as she watched the young girl get ready.

"I can see you," Eden sung, as she spotted her mother's reflection in the mirror.

Cradling the small bundle to her chest Rachel walked into the room. "I know, I wasn't hiding."

"Can I?" Eden asked, holding her arms out towards the small baby.

Rachel nodded as she carefully handed him to her. "Be careful, he's just been fed," she warned her.

"Where's Mattie?" Eden questioned, suddenly aware of the silence.

"Out with your dad, they should be back soon," Rachel replied as she watched Eden carefully cradle her newborn brother.

Smiling Eden watched as the small boy smiled in his sleep. "It's weird how things work out."

"How do you mean?" Rachel questioned.

"Well Mattie was born a few days after my fifth birthday and then Ethan here was born just a few days after Mattie's fifth birthday which just so happened to be a week after my tenth birthday," Eden pointed out.

Rachel nodded. "I know, July is going to be an expensive month."

"He's so much fatter than baby Mattie was," Eden smiled.

"He's not fat, Mattie was just tiny," Rachel corrected, as she watched her eldest and youngest together.

Eden frowned. "Is that because he was born early?"

"Yes," Rachel answered, throughout her whole pregnancy with Ethan she had been terrified that history would repeat itself. But Ethan Finn Puckerman entered the world at one minute past midnight on his estimated due date, weighing a healthy nine pounds, the same that his brother had weighed at six months of age.

"I'd like a sister next," Eden breathed, her eyes never leaving her sleeping brother.

Watching her own reflection in the mirror Rachel was silent for a few moments before finally answering. "You have a sister."

"I know. But it's not the same," Eden sighed.

"Of course it is," Rachel tried to reassure her.

Slowly Eden shook her head. "No it isn't. Mattie and Ethan have the same Mom and Dad as me, Grace just has same birth mother as me."

"She's still your sister," Rachel smiled.

"She doesn't look like me," Eden pointed out. "Mattie and Ethan do, we all have the Puckerman charm … Santana said so," she added with a smirk.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well she's right, you do. But Grace is still your sister just like Quinn is your mother."

"Birth mother," Eden corrected. "You're my Mom."

"I know, and I know it's confusing-"

Shaking her head Eden cut her mother off. "It's not confusing. You're my Mom, but Quinn gave birth to me. I like her, really I do but I only want one mother, perhaps … maybe … she could be an Aunt or something like that."

"I'm not sure it works like that," Rachel sighed.

Over the past few years they had gradually been reintroducing Quinn into Eden's life. The other woman had turned her life around significantly, she had undergone intense counselling, found a new career as a teacher, fallen in love with an architect and nearly a year ago now given birth to her daughter Grace. Just a few months after that Rachel and Puck had sat Eden down and explained to her how even though Rachel would always be her and always had been her mother, Quinn had given birth to her.

A fact that despite being wise beyond her years ten-year-old Eden was still struggling to get her head round. Insisting that she didn't need another mother in her life, because she had Rachel and that was all she needed.

"Why not?" Eden wondered.

"I don't know," Rachel admitted.

Eden looked up at the picture of her, Rachel and Puck on their wedding day. "I want to know her, and I like having a big family but I just don't feel like her daughter. I'm your daughter."

"The best daughter a mother could ask for," Rachel whispered, leaning forward and wrapping her arm around Eden's shoulders.

"Then why do things have to change?" Eden asked.

Rachel thought about this for a few minutes before answering. "They don't."

"Good. So I get to set the rules?" Eden questioned.

Laughing at the young girls authoritative tone Rachel nodded. "You get to set the rules."

"Good," Eden nodded, her nose wrinkling up as she handed her brother back. "I think he's got a dirty nappy."

Looking down at her son Rachel's nose seemed to agree. "Good spot."

"What time are we leaving?" Eden wondered as she looked up at the clock on her wall.

Rachel stood up, ready to go and change Ethan. "As soon as your father and Mattie get back."

"Cool," Eden sung as she turned her attention back to the mirror.

Walking towards the door Rachel stopped and watched Eden for a few more minutes before heading towards the nursery for a fresh nappy change.

Entering the nursery she carefully laid the sleeping boy down on the changing table, watching as he stirred slightly before going back to sleep, sucking gently on his two middle fingers.

Expertly she had the old nappy off and the new one on before the newborn so much as fluttered his eyes.

"I can see you," Rachel smiled, turning around to face Eden, who stood leaning against the doorframe, clad in seventies style neon.

Eden stepped into the nursery. "I wasn't hiding."

"You alright?" Rachel asked, sensing her daughter's unease.

Eden started to nod, but then she caught the concern in her mother's eyes and the nod turned into a shy shake of the head. "No."

"Chocolate milk?" Rachel suggested.

Her eyes lit up as Eden nodded. "Yes please."

"Give me five minutes," Rachel whispered as she carefully placed Ethan in his crib, tying her hair back into a ponytail she headed towards the kitchen where Eden stood already stirring two tall glasses of chocolate milk.

"Where's Ethan?" Eden frowned.

Rachel sat down at the breakfast bar. "In his crib. I thought we could have a girls only chat."

"One soy chocolate milk," Eden grinned as she handed Rachel the glass.

"So spill, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Rachel asked.

Eden shrugged her shoulders. "It's my first solo today."

"I know," Rachel smiled proudly.

"Is it alright that I'm nervous?" Eden asked.

Rachel nodded, reaching out and resting her hand on top of her daughter's much smaller one. "Of course. It's only natural to be nervous."

"Do you still get nervous?" Eden questioned.

"Always," Rachel reassured her with a smile.

Taking a sip of her chocolate milk Eden linked her fingers together with her mothers. "Even now after all these years?"

"Especially now. It doesn't matter how many times I perform those nerves are always there," Rachel explained. "But I am so proud of you Diva; you are beautiful, strong, talented and have the kindest heart of anyone I know. I'm proud to be your Mom."

Eden looked up at her mother, her eyes bright with tears. "Really?"

"Always. Seeing you on that stage is going to be my proudest moment," Rachel whispered.

"Even more than when you won a Tony?" Eden questioned.

Rachel nodded, picking up a cupcake off the tray and taking a bite. "Loads more."

"More than being nominated for an Oscar?" Eden wondered her eyes wide with awe.

Licking her lips Rachel nodded. "You, Mattie and Ethan are my three proudest achievements. I'm more proud of my children than I am any Broadway show or Hollywood musical I have ever done."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Eden asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Never. I mean every word of it."

"Cool," Eden sang. "Because I'm so proud to have you as my mother."

Walking around to the other side of the kitchen Rachel wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you to the moon and back Diva."

"And I love you to the stars and back," Eden whispered.

"Eden!" Matthias shouter as he ran into the apartment followed closely by a flustered Puck, the young boy might have been small for his age but what he lacked in size he sure did make up for in speed.

Lifting her brother up Eden helped him onto the stool next to her. "Hey SpongeBob."

"Guess where we went?" Matthias asked, his voice so high-pitched with excitement that Rachel was sure it would attract every dog in the neighbourhood.

"Central Park?" Eden guessed.

Matthias shook his head, helping himself to some of Eden's chocolate milk. "No. Silly, it's not a park day."

"It's not?" Eden asked.

"Nope," Matthias chuckled finishing off her drink.

Making a big show of pretending to be surprised Eden paused for a few seconds, leaning her head on her hand in a thoughtful pose she looked to her father before answering. "MOMA?"

"Nope," Matthias repeated, pleased to have the upper hand.

Standing up Eden filled his blue cup with chocolate milk, handing it to him she looked up at the calendar. "Saturday, that means it's toy store day right?"

"Right" Matthias confirmed.

"So that means you would have gone to the toy store," Eden surmised.

Nodding vigorously Matthias took a large gulp from his cup, spilling a little of it on the table he covered his mouth with his hands. "Oops."

"Oops indeed," Rachel smiled as she mopped up the spilt milk.

"So did you get anything good?" Eden asked, ignoring the milk drama.

Sliding down off of the stool Matthias walked over to two large bags, looking in them he picked something out and hid it up his t-shirt before walking over to his sister. "We got you a present."

"For me?" Eden questioned.

Matthias nodded, bouncing excitedly on his feet. "It's a well done present for getting the solo," he told her as he pulled the game out from under his t-shirt.

"Dance on Broadway," Eden squealed, taking the game from him.

"Do you like it?" Matthias asked hopefully.

Eden ruffled his hair affectionately. "I love it."

"I chose it all by myself," Matthias announced, his voice full of pride.

"It's the perfect choice," Eden reassured him. "I can't wait to give it a try."

Pulling himself back up onto the stool Matthias finished his drink. "Can we try it now?"

"We have a recital to get to," Rachel reminded her daughter as she directed Eden's attention towards the clock.

"Can I come?" Matthias asked.

Puck made his way over towards his son, running his hand through his chocolate brown curls he shook his head. "Not this time Buddy."

"But I want to see Eden sing and dance," Matthias pouted.

"You see her sing and dance every day," Puck reminded him.

Frowning at his father Matthias put his cup down. "But it's not the same. I want to see her on the stage."

"I don't mind," Eden insisted, interrupting the two.

"Please Daddy," Matthias pleaded. "Eden wants me to come and it is her choice, she's the Star," the young boy argued in his defence.

Eden smirked in her father's direction. "Yes Daddy. I'm the Star."

"Ok, but only if you promise to be on your best behaviour, I don't want a repeat of what happened at Kurt's wedding," Puck warned his son.

"That wasn't my fault," Matthias sulked. "Santana said that you had to put your head under the chocolate fountain to drink it."

Rachel stifled her laughter. "And what have we told you about listening to Santana?"

"That is she says it's alright to do something then it will probably get me in trouble," Matthias repeated.

Puck nodded. "Exactly."

"So I can come?" Matthias asked, confused as to what the outcome was.

"You can come," Puck agreed.

Jumping down off of the chair Matthias ran over and wrapped his arms around his father's legs. "You're the best," he squealed before running off in the direction of his room.

"Where are you going?" Rachel shouted in his direction.

"To get changed," Matthias responded, not even slowing his stride.

Looking to her husband Rachel rolled her eyes before getting up to follow her son. "I should go and supervise, before hurricane Matthias causes some real damage."

Ten minutes later Matthias and Rachel reappeared with the young boy dressed in Eden's old Rolling Stones tee and a pair of skinny denim jeans with some brightly coloured Vans.

"Looking good SpongeBob," Eden shouted.

"I know," Matthias agreed, as someone knocked on the front door.

Getting down from her seat Eden headed towards the door. "I'll get it."

"It's Artie and Tina," Eden shouted out as she led the couple through into the living area.

Walking over to where her friends sat Rachel smiled down at the sleeping baby in the car seat. Scarlett Abrams was just two months older than Ethan, and Eden had already married the two infants off.

"Hey," Artie smiled.

"Thanks for doing this," Rachel said as she watched Tina lift the little girl out of the car seat.

Eden watched as Scarlett played with Tina's necklace. "Next time Mom has a baby I want a sister."

"Who says there is going to be a next time?" Rachel chuckled.

"Me," Eden insisted. "You said I get to make the rules," she reminded her.

Rachel shook her head with a gentle laugh. "Not those kind of rules. Only your father and I get to make those kind of rules."

"Well a girl can wish right?" Eden shrugged.

"No harm in that," Rachel agreed as she heard her youngest son's cries start to echo from the nursery.

Eden sat down next to Tina in on the sofa. "He probably sensed that Scarlett was here."

"Maybe," Tina nodded.

"It's just Ethan now, Matthias is going to come to the recital with us," Rachel explained as she sat the young boy down in his bouncy chair. "He was fed just under an hour ago but if he gets fussy there's some breast milk in the freezer," she explained.

Puck made his way into the living area. "Thanks for this," he said, repeating his wife's earlier sentiment.

"It's no trouble. Go out and enjoy yourselves," Tina insisted, sensing Rachel's reluctance to leave Ethan for the first time.

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel's face. "Tina's right, this is Diva's night. Ethan will be fine."

"I know," Rachel smiled nervously.

Jumping up from the sofa Eden suddenly spotted the time. "We're going to be late."

"We're ready," Puck reassured the young girl as Rachel gave Ethan a kiss before following her husband and two oldest children out of the door.

GLEE - GLEE - GLEE

Four hours, one solo, two group numbers, three dances and more ice cream sundaes than anyway could healthily manage later, Puck carried a sleeping Eden into the apartment as Rachel followed closely behind with Matthias snoring gently in her arms.

"Exciting night?" Tina asked when she spotted them.

Rachel nodded as she laid Matthias next to his sleeping sister and covered them both with a blanket. "Yes. But worth every second of it."

"You'll have to show me the film," Tina yawned.

"Of course," Rachel smiled proudly. "How was Ethan? I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you," she smiled looking down at the Moses basket where he son slept.

Tina smiled as Artie loaded Scarlett back into the car seat. "He was perfect. He hasn't wanted a feed yet so he'll probably wake up pretty soon."

"You ready?" Artie asked.

Walking forward Rachel wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thanks for tonight Tina. Just let us know when you want us to return the favour."

"Will do," Tina nodded, as she followed her husband and daughter outside.

Collapsing down onto the sofa Rachel waited for Puck to sit down next to her, she was about to say something when Ethan started to fuss.

"I'll get him," Puck offered, getting to his feet again and lifting the tiny bundle into his arms, making his way over to the sofa he watched as Eden and Matthias lay cuddled together under the blanket, still fast asleep and covered in neon face paints.

Opening her shirt Rachel took Ethan from her husband, once he was latched on and feeding she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"Just let me know when you're ready to do it again," Puck yawned as he watched his family with awe, constantly amazed at just how perfect they all were.

Remember her earlier conversation with Eden she smiled before answering. "Maybe in five years time. Wouldn't want to break the pattern."

"Huh?" Puck questioned.

"Never mind," Rachel sleepily replied.

Closing his eyes Puck wrapped his arms around his wife and feeding son. "If it happens it happens. If it doesn't it doesn't," he whispered into her ear. "We've got more than enough to keep us on our toes with the terrible trio here," he proudly pointed out.

"Wouldn't change it for the world," Rachel breathed, as she opened her eyes, her heart filling with pride as her gaze switched between Eden, Matthias and Ethan, ten years, three kids and a still blissfully happy marriage later Rachel still had to pinch herself sometimes when she thought about just how far they had come.

And the beautiful family they had created.

T

H

E

E

N

D

Wow, twenty chapters, over fifty thousand words and a rollercoaster of emotions later my first Puckleberry fanfic has come to an end. Thanks a million to everyone that has taken the time to review every single one of them has meant a lot to me.

Hope the ending wasn't too fluffy but I wanted to end it on a happy and hopeful note for the Puckerman family. I did put them all through the ringer after all.


End file.
